Nothing's Gonna Stop Us
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: AU After the war Harry & Ginny found out a plan 2 force them 2 marry.The problem is Harry's gay & Ginny's in love with someone else.What happens when evryone realizes they're already married?Dumbledore bashing,Weasley bashing & possible Mione bashing.
1. Bonding

_**Here it is my new fic, and first Snarry fic. Now don't get mad if I'm rusty on the love and all in this chapter, but I love slash and this is only my third. And before I go further Dumbledore is alive in this one along with Fred, Remus and Tonks.**_

_**Normally I'd give the full summary here, but I think this time I'll just skip that part, but here are the warnings:**_

_**AU after the final battle.**_

_**Language**_

_**Some violence**_

_**Slash**_

_**Sexy scenes**_

_**Dumbledore, Weasley and possible Hermione bashing.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, dinner:_

It was over, the war was finally over and the entire Wizard World could rest at ease especially the Golden Trio. Harry and his friends decided to come back to Hogwarts for their final year along with many other students, including the one Draco Malfoy and his two friends Goyle and Blaise.

"Can't believe they let the Ferret back in." Ron groaned next to Hermione.

"Well his family did switch at the last minute so they got a free pass from Azkaban." Hermione and Ron started dating after the war, and Harry actually couldn't feel happier for them…at all.

"So what? Doesn't mean that they aren't evil, plus Harry's the one who had to stand at their trial and tell everyone."

"It was the right thing to do." Harry said sipping his juice.

"So was saving Snape but he doesn't look any better." Harry had to smile a bit, as it turned out Snape's body had been immune to Nagini's poison; after the battle ended Harry found Snape alive in the Shrieking Shack since he felt it best to at least move the body.

That wasn't the end of it though.

_Flashback:_

_Harry was walking up the stairs in the Shrieking Shack when he heard a loud groan from the room and some creaking on the floorboards. He pulled out his wand and walked slowly to the door, slowly opened it and pointed his wand at…a live Professor Snape._

"_Sir?" Harry walked closely to him and put his wand away._

"_P-Potter…?" Snape looked up at him weakly. "You're alive?"_

"_Yeah, I know I should be dead but I'm not." He sat down next to his teacher. "How?"_

"_W-What?" his voice was weak, Harry pulled his wand back out._

"_Here, drink this." He conjured a cup from a brick and muttered 'Aguamenti' filling it with water. He put the cup to Snape's lips and the man slowly drank. "Now…can you explain to me how the Hell you're alive?"_

"_Language brat…" Snape took a deep breath._

"_Hold on let me help you up." He helped Snape sit up against the wall and noticed that the bite marks on his neck were mere scars now. "What the…how did…ok please explain."_

"_Really Potter how can I if you keep interrupting me? Anti-Venom."_

"_Anti-Venom?" Snape nodded._

"_I've been taking it since the end of sixth year, ever since the…you know." Snape looked away and Harry touched his shoulder._

"_Sir, I know why you did all those things. I'm sorry for the way I acted over the years if I had known I would have been more grateful. I owe you a lot…"_

"_Don't think on it Potter." Some footsteps were heard running up the stairs and both men turned to see Ginny Weasley at the door._

"_Harry there you are…Professor?" Ginny ran over next to Harry. "You're alive?"_

"_Indeed so Ms. Weasley." He turned to look at Harry. "Potter, I don't know how you survived but there's something you need to know…" Harry leaned in._

"_What is it? Is it something else you did…" Snape glanced over at Ginny, and from the look on her face she knew what he was going to say._

"_Harry…" she looked down and folded her hands in her lap. "Dumbledore…"_

"_Is dead isn't he?" both of them shook their heads. "What…?"_

"_He's alive Potter, very much but you shouldn't be." Harry looked stunned. "Dumbledore never meant for you to live through this war." Harry's green eyes widened._

"_It's true." Ginny. "Harry I know it's hard to believe but….Dumbledore isn't as good as you think."_

"_Ok hold on, first off how is Dumbledore alive I saw you kill him?" he looked at Snape._

"_It was planned remember? Dumbledore knew how to evade the spell and perform wandless magic, he had to fake being dead long enough until the war was over."_

"_But what about his portrait, it talks so his spirit has to be inside?"_

"_Because it wasn't an actual portrait, it was from a hidden area where he stayed while the rest of us were out fighting for our lives. Potter, he hadn't intended on you surviving because….he's been stealing from you."_

"_Stealing from me?"_

"_Your family's money and he's the second one in line for your father's fortune. He signed it the day he gave you to your aunt."_

"_But how, he shouldn't have rights he's not related to me."_

"_But he was your magical guardian, and that's how he weaseled his way in. That's not all." Snape looked at Ginny. "Ms. Weasley do you wish to tell him?" she nodded._

"_Ginny?"_

"_Harry, my parents have a part in this as well. They've been given money to Dumbledore to keep you 'happy' until they got their hands on the fortune. I overheard them one night in my third year, and I wanted to tell you but then I realized if I did then you would be in great trouble. So I told Ron, and he…he laughed at me." Harry started to understand._

"_He knew?" she nodded._

"_Hermione too." Harry's fists clenched in anger, the people he thought cared about him and were like family to him had been lying all these years, stealing his family's money and pretending to like him? "Harry, I know that only Mum, Dad, Percy, Ron, and Hermione were involved, Bill and Charlie and the twins, no. They didn't agree with it and wanted no part in it, didn't you ever wonder why they gave you sorry looks?" Harry thought for a minute._

"_Did you take part?" Ginny shook her head._

"_She didn't want to, because she asked me about it." Snape answered sitting up a little more. "I admit that I had an idea that Dumbledore was stealing from your parents, but not until Ms. Weasley here told me what she knew."_

"_You both knew and didn't tell me?" he growled at them._

"_Harry we wanted to, but then Professor Snape pointed out that if we tried to confront Dumbledore on it he could frame us and send us to Azkaban."_

"_He can't do that you're a minor still!"_

"_He could if he had the right direction Potter, did you forget what he did to Fudge during your fifth year? He could do a lot worse, more than he's done already."_

"_Let me guess, he knew you knew?" Snape gave a small smirk and shook his head._

"_I'm a far better liar than he ever could be. Ms. Weasley kept me up to date on her family, and I offered to help her if she needed it." Harry turned to Ginny._

"_Ginny, you mentioned your parents getting their hands on the fortune. How would they do that?" she looked at him with a tear falling from her eye._

"_One of two ways, from your death or…marriage."_

"_MARRIAGE?" Harry about fell out off his feet. _

"_The Weasleys made a deal with Dumbledore, if you somehow survived the war they would try and marry you to their daughter. That way everything of yours becomes hers."_

"_But you said Dumbledore didn't intend on me living?"_

"_But he had a backup plan in case you did. Potter the minute you turned seventeen is when you've been freed of a magical guardian, but Dumbledore would eventually find a way to marry you both off."_

"_But…" Ginny spoke up._

"_Ginny, I do like you but…I don't see us as a married couple." Ginny smiled sweetly at him._

"_I know, you're gay that's why." Harry looked surprised at her, but relaxed realizing she and Snape had saved him by telling him this. "And besides…I'm in love with someone else."_

"_Who?" she winked._

"_Can't tell just yet, but now you know the truth. Harry I want to be your friend, your true friend not a fake one like Ron and Hermione." He hugged her._

"_Thank you Gin." He turned to Snape. "Thank you too sir."_

"_At least now that's out of the way, I have a feeling Dumbledore will be returning soon."_

"_Well let's get you to the hospital wing shall we?" he and Ginny helped the man stand and led him out of the shack. Though…on the entire way back, Harry couldn't help but notice how much sexier Snape looked than before._

_End Flashback._

All that happened about seven months ago, and now things had gotten better but Harry had to put on a straight face every time he was around Ron and Hermione; at least until his plans went underway.

"Look at the git, smooching up to Dumbledore." Ron pointed up to the teacher's table seeing Snape and Dumbledore talking, or arguing more like it.

"So what they always talk?" Harry finished his food quickly.

"It's more than usual, they fight more than they talk." Hermione.

"And look at Malfoy, he keeps staring over here." Malfoy had been giving Harry weird looks all afternoon, but it wasn't anything new to him; they were civil to each other now.

"So he's just looking big deal." Harry was getting tired of day and day out of Ron's complaining, it was almost annoying.

"Hey Harry…" Ginny came over and grabbed his arm. "Come on we have the…you know…" she smiled batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Ginny, what's got you all happy?" Hermione asked and Ron nudged her.

"Like we don't know." He smirked. "Have fun guys." Harry smirked inwardly.

"Oh we will." Harry was glad that Ginny came, he was close to puking just being near the sneaky bastards. Ginny pulled him out of the Great Hall and into a corridor just away from the Room of Requirement.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" she whispered happily.

"It is, we have to meet in the dungeons after everyone goes to sleep." Tonight was a special night for them both, and things were going to get crazy afterwards both of them knew it.

"Oh Harry I'm so excited! I can't believe it's happening already!"

"Well no one can tell us what to do anymore, we're both legal age and we're almost out of here."

"Mum and Dad will flip once they find out." She smirked evilly.

"They'll live, and we can do what we want once we leave this place." The two hugged briefly and Harry looked at the other corner seeing multiple lines of students walking out of the Great Hall. "Let's go." They ran to the room of requirement, which had been repaired after the battle and it turned into something of a dressing room.

"Oh!" Ginny ran over to a trunk and pulled out a long white dress. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, I helped pick it out." He smiled and she giggled.

"You're a peach you know that Harry?" she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get ready, you'd best hurry too." She moved behind a changing curtain and Harry pulled out his black and red tux, given to him by Remus and Tonks. He quickly changed out of his school robes and adjusted every inch of the suit, tonight was going to be perfect and nothing could ruin it.

'She thinks she's excited, well I'm bloody nervous.' He looked in a mirror, noticing how his hair continued to stick up regardless of how he combed it out. He pulled out a comb and fixed it to the point of where it looked manageable. 'Fixed it.' "Ginny are you ready?" she came out dressed in her long white dress, with her hair up in a low ponytail of soft, loose red curls, her veil covering her head with sparkling jewels and all.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "Me?"

"Handsome." She kissed his cheek. "What time is it?" Harry glanced at a clock on the table in the middle of the room.

"A little after eight, shall we?" she nodded grabbing her bouquet of white roses.

"You have the cloak right?" he pulled it out.

"Get under." She did so and walked out of the room with him, by now everyone had gone to their dorms and all they needed to do was avoid old Filch. They walked down a few corridors quickly until they reached the dungeons, more importantly Professor Snape's office. Harry quickly tapped the door with his wand and it opened to reveal Tonks and Remus.

"You made it!" Tonks kissed them both. "Oh Ginny you look great!"

"Thank you Tonks, is everyone there?"

"They're waiting on you two." Remus took Ginny's arm and Tonks took Harry's. Tonks had on a long lavender gown matching her purple hair and Remus had on a plain black and white tux. They quickly flooed to a small chapel outside Hogsmeade away from any wandering eyes, and Tonks cleaned the powder off them.

"Oh…here we go." The doors opened as the music started playing. The four marched down the aisle up to the altar to their two grooms. Among the guests were Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, Professor McGonagall, and the Malfoys.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these men and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections to why these four shall not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Kingsley was the Minster marrying the four, after he and Minerva found out the truth they vowed to help Harry as much as they could. "Do you Severus Snape take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband and bondmate?" the Potions Master turned to Harry and smiled.

"I do."

"Do you Harry Potter take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband and bondmate?"

"I do." Harry smiled at his professor now to be husband.

"Do you Ginevra Weasley take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband and bondmate?"

"I do." She giggled a little and Draco smiled.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Ginevra Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband and bondmate?"

"I do." Draco held Ginny's hand and she blushed.

"Do you all vow to love and cherish your bondmates as you move on through the years?"

"We do." All of them answered.

"Do you vow to protect them from all possible dangers that may befall them?"

"We do."

"Do you vow to honor and indulge your bondmates with all you have and vow to never leave them for as long you shall live?"

"We do."

"Please exchange the rings." Draco pulled out a gold ring with a five karat diamond in the middle and slipped it on Ginny's hand. Ginny slipped a plain gold band on Draco's hand and Harry and Sev exchanged silver rings on each other. "One last thing, do you vow to uphold the truth among your bondmates?"

"We do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the laws of the Wizard World and the Muggle World I hereby pronounce you Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape as husband and husband. I hereby pronounce you Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Muriel Weasley as husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride and groom." The couples turned to their bondmates and kissed getting applause from the rest of the guests.

"Now let me." Minerva took out a quill and ink, then conjured up two marriage/bonding certificates both legal in the wizard and muggle worlds. "You four just sign here and your marriages are official." They all took the quill and signed at the bottom lines.

"There." Kingsley smiled. "Now all we have to do is make copies and put it in the Ministry files."

"Congratulations sis, Harry." Fred and George hugged their baby sister and Harry both, followed by everyone including the Malfoys who hugged their new daughter-in-law.

"You four are matches in heaven." Andromeda said holding little Teddy.

"Dah!" Teddy reached for Harry and Harry took him.

"Sweet kid." He hugged the little boy to him tightly.

"It's too bad." Bill.

"What is?"

"You four can't exactly have a real honeymoon for five more months." The four smirked at each other.

"No, but we can try." Everyone else laughed.

"Well we'd best get back, before someone gets suspicious." Minerva handed the files to Kingsley and after exchanging more hugs and kisses she and the new married couples headed back through the floo into the dungeons again. "Now, I'll arrange for your things to be moved to your new quarters tomorrow morning. Good night." She let them leave, while Ginny and Draco left to some private rooms near the Slytherin dorms Severus and Harry headed back to the Room of Requirement.

"You look amazing Harry." Severus sealed off the room for safety reasons and then turned to his new husband. He kissed him quickly and lifted him off the floor onto the bed; their kisses began to get seriously heated and up to where Sev about yanked Harry's clothes off did Harry flip their positions.

"Hey…Sev…" they stopped to the point of where their pants were still on.

"What?" he sounded impatient.

"I was thinking…maybe I could top this time?" Harry had let Sev top him multiple times, but this time he wanted to do it himself. Severus smiled at him, almost as if he was expecting that question.

"Sure." Harry smiled and kissed the soft, thin lips of the man he loved. After all the hardships they'd gone through no one would expect this from either of them. Harry's mouth trailed up to Sev's ear and back down to his neck, then down his chest and stopped at the dark nipples.

'So cute.' Harry's fingers took one in his hand and rolled it before letting his mouth suck on the nub.

"Ah…aha uh…Harry…" Harry paid attention to the other and then his hand went down to cup Sev's heated flesh. He started stroking and it grew harder each time, Sev's moans were louder, and Harry's erection grew longer.

"God Sev…" Harry moved down and took Sev in his mouth sucking gently. He hummed as the smooth flesh throbbed, and looked up at Sev covering his own mouth to stifle his loud moans and whimpers.

"Mmm…" Harry felt Sev was already close to releasing, and let him slide out kissing the tip. He quickly wet two fingers with his saliva and slipped one into Sev's opening. "AH! Oh…Harry please…"

"Easy Sev, just relax…" Sev clenched around his finger and Harry made sure to prepare him carefully before inserting the other finger. He scissored them inside and Sev clenched again with a whimper, then when Harry touched his sweet spot he yelped in pleasure.

"Oh..oh…oh Harry please…" Severus was begging so much it was making Harry's cock crazy. He removed his fingers and went up to kiss Sev's lips.

"Ready love?" Sev couldn't speak and instead nodded. Harry positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in; Sev mewled and his hands clenched the sheets under him.

"H-Harry…"

"It's ok Sev." Harry slowly moved in and out of Sev's hot body, his forehead all sweaty and Sev's dripping with heat. He stroked Sev's cock with each thrust and felt his own release coming close.

"I…Harry I'm coming…!" Sev moaned wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"I know…I know…" Harry picked up the pace and thrusted hard one last time before he came inside Sev, Sev came with him after and Harry collapsed beside his husband. Their bond was now complete, with no possible chance of breaking no matter what anyone did.

"I love you Harry." Harry reached up and kissed Sev's lips again.

"I love you too Severus."

_**Good for a first chapter? Next one's gonna be a scream for the newlyweds!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Meddling

_**Thank you for all the favorites I'm glad so many people love reading this fic. The marriage won't be revealed til the next chapter, because it'd be too soon if I revealed it now. This chapter shows where Dumbledore and the Weasleys tell Harry and Ginny about their engagement, or what they think is an engagement. Of course the older Weasleys will be in this as well.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

Harry awoke in his new husband's arms at seven o'clock the next morning. Sev was sound asleep with the silk blankets covering his gorgeous body and Harry admired how his pale skin glowed in early morning light.

'So gorgeous.' He kissed his husband's forehead and tried to sneak out of bed only to have Sev's arms tighten around him. "Severus…" he laughed.

"Don't go." Sev mumbled.

"It's a little after seven, breakfast is at eight. Besides we need a shower."

"I can think of another activity…" Sev started kissing down Harry's neck and Harry pushed him back.

"We have to, do you want Hermione and Ron getting suspicious?"

"Since when do you care anymore?"

"Since we tied the knot last night; now come on I'll draw the bath." Severus reluctantly let Harry get up and walk into the bathroom turning on the water and putting out their clean robes. As soon as the water filled to the right spot he turned the faucet off and turned to see his beautiful snake naked in the doorway. "Ready?"

"Always." Sev got in first and moaned as the steamy water enveloped his body. Harry joined him and took out the soap. "Let me." Sev took it from him and began massaging Harry's shoulders.

"Oohh that's nice." Harry moaned.

"You should know I have strong hands."

"Good ones too Mr. Potioneer." As soon as the massage stopped Harry turned and did the same to Severus but gave a more comforting massage since the older man's back was full of knots. "There…so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Me I have papers to grade, you have an act with Ms. Weasley to keep up."

"It is a Hogsmeade weekend, but I think I'll skip."

"Why so? Oh…right there." Harry leaned in and bit Sev's earlobe.

"Because I want to keep an eye on you every chance I get. We are moving in together today so I will be around Ginny most of the time, but Draco won't be too happy about that. And when are you going to stop calling her Ms. Weasley, she's a Malfoy now and she prefers being called Ginny."

"Well I'll try, but I will end up continuing to call her Ms. Weasley." Harry laughed and moved his hands down to Sev's buttocks and groped him. "I thought you said not to." He turned and smirked.

"Doesn't mean I can't cop a feel does it?" Sev's hands moved towards Harry's groin but he stopped him. "Later." They washed each other's hair and got out to dry off, and Harry mumbled a spell to dry their hair before they dressed.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Harry heard his stomach growl and nodded. "Then you'd best be going, I'll see you tonight." Harry kissed him one more time before exiting out the room, right before he saw Ginny coming over to him. She hugged him instantly and he spun her around laughing.

"I'm guessing last night as good?" Ginny pulled back and smiled.

"It was magical." She hugged him again. "Hungry?" he nodded. "Me too let's eat." She pulled him into the Great Hall and they took an empty spot just across from Ron and Hermione.

"Wow don't you two look happy?" Hermione.

"Couldn't be better." Ginny dug into her eggs and toast and Harry noticed her wedding ring wasn't on her finger and quickly moved his own into his pocket.

"What's got you all giggly this morning?" typical clueless Ron.

"I never kiss and tell Ronniekins." Ginny smirked and continued eating, Harry joined in and ate into his bacon. "Sorry but Harry and I won't be joining you in Hogsmeade today."

"Why not?"

"We have such important…matters to discuss." She winked and Harry winked back.

"Oh…we get it." Ron and Hermione smirked making Harry's stomach lurch. He knew what they were thinking and it was absolutely sickening. "Got any other plans tonight?"

"We do." Harry.

"Excellent." Hermione.

"Keep your eyes in your head Herms, we don't like spreading tales." Ginny about finished her meal and then nudged Harry. He looked up to see Dumbledore coming their way looking all smug and his eyes with their usual twinkle.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

"Good morning sir." They answered.

"I couldn't help but notice how cheery you are this morning Harry, might I ask why?"

"I just am sir." He held Ginny's hand making the old man smile more.

"Well I'm glad to you see you both in such a cheery mood, now after breakfast will you both meet me in my office?" they exchanged looks and shrugged. "Good, I'll see you soon then." As he walked off Ginny turned to Harry.

"What could he want this early?"

"Knowing Dumbledore, probably something important." Harry sipped the last of his pumpkin juice and stood up. "Let's get going." He grabbed her hand and left the Great Hall, Ginny let a quick wink to Draco and continued on til they reached the gargoyle.

"You know the password?"

"Snakeskin." The gargoyle moved aside and they made it up the spiral staircase. When they stepped inside Dumbledore's office the entire Weasley clan except Ron and Charlie were there.

"Oh good morning Harry, Ginny!" Molly came and hugged them both.

"What's this about?" Harry and Ginny stood side by side.

"We have a surprise for you both." Molly said snuggling close to Arthur.

"Surprise?" Ginny and Harry near gave themselves away, like they didn't know what was going on.

"You two are engaged!" the maternal Weasley shouted with glee.

"Wait what?" both Harry and Ginny shouted.

"You two are to be married, this summer in fact." Dumbledore said with his usual smile.

"Sir what on earth are you talking about?" Ginny.

"Oh Ginny dear, I know this is a bit of a shock but it's been known among our family for a few years now." Ginny looked stunned, as did Harry.

"This was arranged?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry, I understand that you have a thing against arranged marriages but I don't doubt this one is one you'll agree with."

"Wait just a minute Professor, you call us up here early in the morning not even a year after we battled in the biggest war ever and just expect us to be ok with this marriage? Don't you think we both have dreams?"

"Ginny dear we understand that you want to be a Professional Quidditch player, but you're still so young and we think it's time you're married." Arthur.

"I'm not a princess dad you can't just force me into this."

"Nor me. I'm sorry but Ginny and I have a lot to discuss." Harry quickly pulled Ginny away out of the office. They made it back down the spiral staircase and to another part of the corridor where they could hear everything just in case. "That went better than I thought." He smirked.

"Definitely." Soon the clatter of feet followed down the hall and they listened in.

"Oh dear, that didn't go so well." Molly.

"There now Molly I'm sure it's just the shock, after all the contract is intact I checked it yesterday."

"Well whether they like it or not the wedding is this summer. Harry and Ginny are a good match, regardless of friendship." That made Ginny gasp lowly.

"Indeed, and we'll soon have our hands on Potter's fortune." Dumbledore again.

'The bloody bastard.' Harry and Ginny stayed hidden until the footsteps walked away, far away. "Ginny, we have to do this soon."

"Harry…"

"I will talk to Remus, he'll know what to do but in the mean time we have to get out of this castle."

"But Harry, everyone will think we eloped."

"Let them, I know where we can go we just have to hide until all of my parents' money is returned. That won't take long since Griphook has access in Gringotts and he's the main caretaker of my family's vaults. Not to mention Kingsley can get us a good hideout, we can take Draco and Severus."

"But then everyone will think we were kidnapped, I don't want to endanger Draco and I know you don't want to endanger Sev."

"Ginny this is the only true way we can ensure our safety, once the money is returned Dumbledore will regret everything he's done as will your parents. We won't be gone long, just until this is done and besides I know we can't just disappear." She looked at him confused.

"Then what can we do?"

"Let's find Sev, and Professor McGonagall they'll explain more thoroughly." They quickly snuck down some corridors evading Hermione and Ron who were looking for them, and somehow made it to the dungeons were Draco was heading into Sev's office.

"Draco!" Ginny ran and he caught her in a hug. Giving a small kiss he looked between her and Harry.

"Ginny, Harry what're you two…"

"No time, we need to see Sev and Professor McGonagall, now." Draco smiled a little.

"Then you caught them, they're in there now." Good timing, all three teens quickly walked into the classroom locking the door and putting up silencing charms. "Professors."

"Draco, Harry, Ginny what are you three doing here?"

"We just came from Dumbledore's office, my parents were there and so were my brothers. They intend to marry us this summer."

"Well that can't happen, since you two are of age whatever contract he's created is null and void. Plus you're already married so it wouldn't work regardless." Minerva.

"We know, but I have a feeling that they'll stop at nothing because we made it look like we don't want the marriage." Harry. "They took it well, but they plan to make us marry."

"They can't."

"But we need to make sure, we have to leave." Ginny.

"Leave?" Draco.

"The only way to get Dumbledore off our backs right now is to make sure all of my family's money is returned, Griphook will help but it will take time. We don't plan to just vanish, we just have to come up with an excuse and go." Both professors exchanged looks.

"I know one, an Auror training program." Minerva. "Kingsley's been recruiting those who helped in the war to partake in a program, only if they wish and he sends them to different locations for training."

"How long is it?"

"A month, or sooner depending on how they progress."

"It won't work." Severus said. "Dumbledore is too smart to fall for such a hoax, he'll just have someone tag along to report back to him."

"Then what do you suggest Severus?"

"Arrange a meeting at Gringotts, or have Griphook come here and have him withdraw all the money from the Weasley and Dumbledore vaults until the money is returned."

"But what if they find out about us?" Ginny snuggled into Draco's arms.

"They can't do anything Ginny, the bonding is full intact and no form of magic can destroy it. Not even Dumbledore himself could break it off." Draco kissed her head.

"Even so he'll stop at nothing."

"Then we have no choice." Minerva. "We'll have to tell everyone. Your things have already been moved to some private quarters, completely legal and approved by the Minister of Magic."

"Wonderful, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow." Harry touched Sev's hand. "I'll see Griphook then." Severus smirked.

"No need Mr. Potter." In a darker corner of the room appeared Griphook, with a scroll and quill in hand.

"Griphook what the…?" Harry looked up at Sev.

"Called him after I came back, figured this would come out sooner or later." Harry loved how fast thinking his husband was, sometimes he could say Severus was a typical person.

"Now then Mr. Potter if we can get down to business…" Griphook unrolled the scroll. "This document is a warning to the Dumbledore's and Weasleys to return all money they've taken from you otherwise the Ministry will garnish all their wages and take most valuable items to pay off the debt."

"Just out of curiosity, how much have they taken?" Harry asked leaning in.

"At total of…215,645 galleons, 14,047 sickles, and 5010 knuts." Harry's eyes widened, he knew his parents had never ending fortunes but wow. "This is a legal binding document, there will be no way out until the debt is paid."

"Shouldn't take too long, with the fact that the Dumbledore family has a good amount of money, or had a good amount of money after this." Minerva smiled. "Listen, you four head to Hogsmeade for a little while I'll take care of all the drama here." Harry nodded and quickly signed the bottom line, handed the quill back to Griphook and the goblin bowed before apparating.

"Let's go, I'll get my coat."

"No need Harry." Sev passed Harry his coat and configured Harry's uniform into casual clothes. Ginny did the same with her own clothes and Draco passed her a nice cotton coat he'd bought for her. "Let's go."

"See you this afternoon everyone." All four took the floo and entered in Honeydukes cellar.

"Shall we?" Draco let Ginny go first, and everyone towered upstairs. The shop was slightly full, and then Ginny went over the licorice.

"I'm craving something sweet." Ginny picked up a pack of cherry licorice wands.

"Allow me love." Draco picked up a thing of candies and Severus grabbed some for Harry.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said seeing several chocolate frogs and blood pops in Sev's hands.

"But I want to." He smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"As do I, my wife deserves all she wants." Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and then everyone heard the door slam open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

_**I myself hate cliffhangers, but I know it adds on more likings to the story. Next one should be up soon, after I update a couple more of my fics. How do you want Ron and Hermione's action, along with the other Weasleys scheming Harry and Ginny?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Caught Redhanded

_**Chapter three here it comes!**_

_**I know you all hated the cliffhanger I left in the last chapter, but hopefully this one will make up for it. Who else other than Ron and Hermione would catch Ginny kissing her new hubby Draco Malfoy and Harry holding hands with Professor Snape? Big scare in this one for some, but it gets better.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ginny and Draco broke apart seeing an angry Ron and a shocked Hermione in the doorway. "Get away from my sister Malfoy!" Ron about walked up to pull Ginny away but Harry blocked him.

"Leave them alone Ron." Ron's face turned redder than his hair.

"Harry you're just gonna stand there and let the Ferret steal your girlfriend?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Ginny's not my girlfriend Ron, never has been."

"It's true." Ginny stood next to Harry. "We're just friends Ron, get over it." Hermione and Ron both looked furious, looking between them and Draco and Severus.

"You are his girlfriend Ginny; you're his fiancée you two are supposed to be married this summer!" Ron's fists clenched.

"Um…that's not going to happen." Hermione stepped forward.

"What do you mean, you two have been engaged since you were children?"

"An arranged marriage to get hands on my family's money Hermione, which I found out just after the war." Both of their eyes widened.

"W-What're you saying…what money?" Ron tried to lie but they knew he was horrible at it.

"Oh shut up Ron, Harry knows the truth now and you can't say anything to cover it." Ginny glared and Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"So how long have you been dating Malfoy?" she didn't bother to hide the vainness in her voice. Draco stepped up behind Ginny and put his arms around her, and Hermione gasped at the ring on his finger.

"We're not dating Granger, we're married." Ginny smiled wickedly showing them her wedding ring as well.

"YOU WHAT?" Ron shouted and his face was even more redder.

"You're joking aren't you?" Hermione's eyes were so wide she almost looked mental.

"Nope." Ginny smiled again kissing Draco's cheek.

"How can you do this Ginny? Marry a Slytherin?" Hermione growled.

"None of your business Hermione now get lost." Ginny and Harry pulled Severus and Draco out of the shop and away from the drama.

"We'd better get back to the castle." Severus held onto Harry. "People are staring."

"How?" Draco. "We came in from there and Granger and Weasel are in there."

"I know a better way." Severus smirked and Harry knew what he meant. "To the Shrieking Shack." They walked out of the small town away from the wandering eyes and whispers before reaching the place. It was still old and rundown but it was still standing. They walked into the shack and took the tunnel way out, Severus grabbed the knobby root and the tree went still quickly.

"Out we go." Draco helped Ginny out and Severus helped Harry. "I'd better contact my parents, now that those two know everyone else is bound to know."

"We'd best hurry, follow me." Severus led them inside the castle quickly taking a secret passage into the dungeons, then to his office. "Use the floo, Ginny contact your brothers they'll want to be here when this blows up." The two nodded and left.

"I didn't want them to find out so soon." Harry sat down in a chair. "Should we tell Remus?"

"He's at his in-law's at the moment, a rare day off for him."

"Then I guess Lucius, Narcissa, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur will have to do."

"And Minerva don't forget, if she's not busy grading essays." Severus took Harry's hand in his own and kissed his palm. "Don't worry Harry, they can't do anything we're legally bonded."

"I know but the drama, I'm sick of drama." Severus laughed.

"Drama's everywhere Harry, might as well get used to it." Draco and Ginny came back quick with the Malfoys and the older Weasleys.

"Hey Harry, looking well."

"Thanks Bill, where's Fleur?"

"At home, wasn't feeling well. Ginny said Ron blew his stack did he?" Harry nodded. "Knew he'd react that way."

"Now what exactly did your brother say dear?" Narcissa.

"The idea of me being Harry's fiancée and the engagement, Hermione too."

"Well don't worry, we have proof of your marriage and proof of no spells or potions used in that matter."

"And witnesses." Fred.

"Don't forget the witnesses." George.

"Then we'd best get to the headmaster's office…" they all filed out into the halls out of the dungeons. They were about to make it past the Great Hall when said group of angry Weasleys and Dumbledore showed up, including Hermione and Ron.

"What is the meaning of this?" Molly came with her hands on her hips. "Ginny what is this nonsense I'm hearing about you being married to Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh it's not nonsense mum, it's true." Bill smiled and Ginny and Draco showed off their rings.

"This is a joke, Albus this must not be true!" she turned to Dumbledore who stepped forward.

"Whatever joke this is Ginny it's not funny."

"It's no joke headmaster, Ginny is married and so am I." Harry smirked at their expressions.

"Harry that's not funny." Hermione.

"It's true." Severus kissed Harry's head getting a gasp from the other Weasleys as they noticed the rings on both their hands. "I'm married to Professor Snape."

"The hell? Headmaster this isn't allowed!" Percy pointed out. "Teacher relationships with underage students are forbidden."

"I'm eighteen Percy, so I'm not underage. Ginny is seventeen and so is Draco so their marriage is valid as well."

"I thought you two hated us!" Arthur growled at Lucius.

"We did, but times have changed Arthur and as it turns out your daughter is a bright, beautiful, talented young woman. A wonderful match for my son, regardless of her beliefs."

"How dare you steal my daughter! You will drop this sham of a marriage Ginevra Weasley and marry Harry!" Molly went up to grab Ginny but Draco blocked her.

"Hands off my wife lady."

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"You back off Ron, Ginny and I are legally married to our husbands you can ask Professor McGonagall and Kingsley if you want. They bonded us after all." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"They were witnesses, just as we were along with the Lupins, Andromeda, and your sons." Narcissa pointed to the older Weasleys.

"You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Molly pointed at her sons who glared at her.

"You honestly think we'd join you in this little scam you had planned, stealing from Harry all these years and forcing him to marry our sister? We knew Ginny was with Draco for over a year, she loves him just as he loves her."

"Rubbish! Albus will terminate these marriages immediately." Arthur turned to Dumbledore who nodded.

"You can't do that." Minerva came from around the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. "The bonding is intact and legal, so the only ones who can break it are those who have bonded. It is legal in the muggle world and wizard world you can ask Kingsley."

"Minerva you knew about this?"

"They were married last night Albus, perfect couples I must say."

"Rubbish, this will not continue as long as I'm headmaster. I will take this to the ministry and have this terminated and Ginny and Harry will marry this summer."

"Not a chance in hell Dumbledore." Harry growled. "Speaking of which have you received anything from the Ministry or Gringotts lately?" Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"I think you mean this Harry." Minerva pulled out a scroll handing it to Dumbledore. "An order to return all the money you've taken Albus, along with the Weasleys who partook in the scam."

"This cannot be…" Dumbledore read over the scroll.

"I found out what you had planned last year professor. Snape found out from Ginny and then they told me everything, how you've been stealing from my family's vaults, purposely making me friends with your two spies, and setting up a marriage that could give you and the Weasleys access to my entire fortune. You are to pay back every cent or they'll garnish your own vaults until the debt is paid." Harry smirked about to be smacked by Molly until Narcissa stepped in front slapping her instead.

"I cannot believe Harry actually considered you family, you tasteless wretch."

"How dare you!"

"Oh and did I forget to mention that Ginny and Harry will be moving into private rooms with their husbands? It's already been set up and their things have been moved." Minerva smiled.

"Ginny will also be moving into Malfoy Manor with me, and Harry will be moving into Prince Manor with Severus." Draco smirked.

"You mean it darling?" Ginny turned looking happily at Draco.

"Of course cupcake." Ginny squealed with excitement and kissed Draco.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Arthur about came up and grabbed Draco but Lucius hit his legs with his cane.

"Keep your hands off my son and daughter-in-law." The elder Malfoy smiled turning back to Harry. "This is going better than I thought."

"It is." Harry leaned into Severus.

"You will not do this to your family Ginevra, I demand you divorce that pompous aristocrat!"

"No way mum, Draco makes me happy and Severus makes Harry happy. What more could we want?"

"Plus I influence her dreams to be a professional Quidditch player, unlike you who just wanted her to be a common housewife like yourself."

"She's my daughter I have a right to influence her!"

"But you have no right to control her or me, now either you do as the goblins say or end up in Azkaban for fraud which is it?" no one spoke for a few seconds. Harry felt proud of himself, this was getting better seeing them all furious and cheated.

"Harry you're making a big mistake." Hermione.

"The only mistake I ever made was trusting all of you, this is my life to live and I'll be happy with Severus for the rest of my life."

"Go Harry!" the twins cheered.

"Just so you know mum, Charlie doesn't support this either. Harry and Ginny are married and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I support my baby sister and little brother, so get over it." Bill smirked.

"Thank you Bill." Harry.

"No problem."

"Now if you'll excuse us we have important matters to discuss." Lucius ushered them away but not far.

"We aren't done here." Dumbledore crunched the scroll in his hand.

"Oh yes we are, so sod off old man." Ginny smirked and everyone else laughed. They walked away into Minerva's office and still laughed at Ginny's comment. "That was good."

"Well done sis, well done." The twins cheered their little sister.

"I've already notified Kingsley about the order, and warned him Dumbledore could try something."

"Thank you professor, for all you've done so far." Harry always thought of Minerva as a grandmother type figure to him, despite her stern attitude she was also very nice and encouraging. "Now then, do you still plan to reside here at Hogwarts or…?"

"I was thinking that we take them out for a while." Lucius spoke up. "Harry and Severus are in more danger than Ginny and Draco."

"What do you propose Lucius?"

"I spoke with Kingsley earlier today, he said that if something like this were to happen then we move out of here as soon as possible. Dumbledore and the other Weasleys will try everything and I do mean everything to split them up, so Kingsley recommended we move them to Prince Manor temporarily until this is done."

"Won't they know we're there though?" Ginny.

"Prince Manor is one of the safest places in the entire Wizard World, no one can penetrate or get past the barriers surrounding it not even Dumbledore." Severus. "We will remain there until this is all sorted out, or at least until we can apply a magic restraining order."

"A restraining order?" Harry turned to his husband.

"A magic one love, it will be intact if they put their hands on you at all and if they do so then they'll be hauled to Azkaban."

"Sounds good to me." Draco.

"Me too, Harry?"

"It does sound good, but we can't just leave."

"We aren't, Lucius can get us permission to leave later on this week. We'll just have to endure this until the Manor is ready and until then we'll stay close to each other." Severus kissed his cheek and put his arms around his waist.

"We won't let anyone harm you love." Draco kissed Ginny's neck and she giggled.

"Oi save that for the bedroom!" Fred and George made gagging faces but Bill just smiled.

"I must get back to Fleur, see you later everyone." Bill left through the floo and the twins followed.

"We'll head to the ministry darlings, behave yourselves." Narcissa kissed Ginny and Draco but hugged Sev and Harry. They left quickly and the four turned to Minerva.

"Well word will get out now, I do hope you can handle it for another week."

"Oh we can, as long as they keep their distance."

"And Mr. Malfoy, what about your ex-girlfriend Pansy?" Draco shook his head.

"She's with Blaise right now, we broke up before I became a…you know." Ginny touched his arm.

"Then she won't be a bother, thank you for helping us Professor." Ginny smiled at her head of house.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Malfoy." She looked at Harry. "Mr. Snape."

"Oh stop it Minerva." Severus chuckled. "Come on you three let's get some lunch." They left Minerva's office and went straight to Sev's dungeons, where their lunches had been for the past few days.

"That went well don't you think?" Ginny giggled at Draco again.

"It'll be better once we officially move in together." She said.

"There we are." The house elves had made sandwiches for everyone and water, simple things because they didn't need a lot of energy.

"Did you see Molly's face, looked like she would explode." Harry laughed.

"It gets worse with Ron, Harry from now on you and I should stick close to each other until we leave because we have classes together. Need to be careful…"

"I agree Ginny, I don't want to risk Ron making a fool of us."

"I'll stick close to Pansy and Blaise, they're the best friends I have."

"Good, and until we leave we all report back here every night is this clear?" they all nodded. "Finish eating, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Dumbledore again soon." They finished eating, all hoping the week would go by soon enough so they could get away from the old codger and his spies.

_**I know I should have put a lemon or slash scene here, but I'll do one in the next chapter. Next one is the day before they leave and then they go off after some issues with Dumbledore and the rest. More supporters will come out too, so please leave as many reviews as you possibly can I love hearing opinions.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Trouble Trouble Trouble

_**I'm so glad lots of you have favorited this fic it really warms my heart to continue on. Now I will not bring up the leaving temporarily part until the next chapter after this, that'd be moving a little too fast if I did. And truthfully I did kind of think about making Ginny evil in this one but I already have her evil in a few other fics so I decided to make her nice and Hermione evil, at least for right now.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Harry!" Harry had been walking out of his Charms class when he heard Ginny calling him. "I'm going to the Quidditch pitch to watch the tryouts, care to join me?"

"Shouldn't you ask Draco before me?" he smiled.

"He's busy with Severus right now, said he'll meet us later."

"Sure, I could use a break." Harry and Ginny had wanted to be part of the Quidditch team this year but considering the circumstances it would just have to wait. Ginny still planned on becoming a member of a professional team after she graduated, but first she wanted to spend time with her new husband.

"Has there been any word on the trip?" she whispered to him.

"Not yet, things are going crazy at the Ministry. Hey Gin, when you become a pro Quidditch player is Draco going to travel with you?" she nodded.

"He wants to travel the world with me, and once I become part of a team he said he would help sponsor it. Makes us both able to see each other soon enough, and his parents are all up for it. They think we deserve some time away from all of this."

"I'm glad he supports you Ginny, but just out of curiosity how long do you plan to be a Quidditch pro?" she put her finger to her chin.

"Eh, maybe a few years at least; I don't want to be one too long or I'll miss the chance of having children."

"And how many do you want?" he laughed.

"Well…Draco and I haven't talked about it much since we just got married, but I want at least four." Harry laughed again. "What?"

"Four little Malfoys running amuck? That oughtta be a sight to see." She punched his arm.

"Oh hush, like you and Severus don't plan on having children."

"Well…yeah we do but not for a while."

"Same with me, so we're all happy here." They made it outside before seeing Ron and Hermione coming their way.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Ron.

"Going to watch the tryouts of course." Ginny glared at her brother.

"No, you're coming with us to Dumbledore's office. He's going to break this little marriage you two have with Snape and Malfoy…"

"No he's not, have you forgotten what we already told you? Our bonds can't be broken unless one of us breaks them, and that will never happen." Ron walked up to them and snarled.

"They're using you, can't you see that?"

"Ron's right Ginny, Harry. They don't care about you they just want you for your money and looks." Harry and Ginny both growled and then Ginny's hand went across Hermione's face.

"You shut up, you're just in this for the wealth. How much have you stolen from Harry, how many times have you ever actually treated him like a true friend?" Hermione didn't answer. "You're the real whore Hermione, sucking up to the Weasley clan just so you can get in on Harry's money. Guess you're not as bright as they say." Hermione gasped.

"Nice save Gin." Harry smirked.

"You two have got to be kidding, you actually prefer those snakes over each other?"

"In case you haven't realized it yet Ronniekins, we're happy with our marriages and we support each other through them both. If you can't deal with that then you can go to Hell." Harry smirked.

"Harry you're being ridiculous…"

"Shut up Hermione, Harry and I love Draco and Severus and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Stop lying!" Ron punched Harry in the mouth and he staggered back a bit. Ginny gasped and kicked Ron in the stomach and slapped Hermione again.

"Come on Harry." Ginny pulled him away from the two idiots and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. The teams were starting to line up, but when they saw the two some of them came over.

"Hey Harry, is it true you and Ginny are married to Snape and Malfoy?" Katie Bell.

"Yeah it is." Katie and her two friends squealed.

"That's so cool! When did it happen?"

"About two days ago."

"Amazing, how long did you guys date?"

"Well Draco and I were dating around his sixth year, Harry and Severus didn't start until after the war." Ginny answered.

"Why are you even talking to them? They're traitors Katie." Cormac McLaggen in the flesh.

"How exactly are they traitors?"

"They're married to Slytherins that's pure treachery to their own house."

"Excuse me but Draco and Severus both helped during the war so they aren't criminals and so what if they're in Slytherin?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Just goes to show how you two should be together. Everyone thinks you'd be the Golden couple."

"Well we're not, we're perfectly happy with our husbands and we can do as we please."

"Whatever Weasley."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you McLaggen." Ginny turned and she and Harry took spots on the bleachers watching the new team captain Ms. Katie Bell take on the first few rounds.

"Hey!" they turned and saw Draco coming up to meet them. "How're you two?" he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Ron and Hermione and now McLaggen are on our case. Ginny took care of it for the most part though."

"Yeah, they won't shut up."

"Oh well, just a few more days and we're out of here."

"Get your hands off my sister Malfoy!" all three saw Ron and Hermione coming up their way.

"Back off Weasley she's my wife."

"She won't be once Dumbledore fixes this." Hermione.

"He can't do shite Hermione, so beat it." Harry.

"You two will marry and this little faze will be over!" Ron shouted.

"No we won't, so go away." Ginny turned and Ron grabbed her arm only to be kicked by Harry into a chair.

"Go away Ron, we don't want to see you or your bookworm ever again!" Harry shouted so close Hermione flinched.

"The headmaster wants to see you two."

"Too bad we aren't going, so tell him to leave us alone." Ginny.

"How can you do this to your family Ginny? You and Harry are the Golden Couple."

"No we're not, you've just been using us as meal tickets. Let me just say that I did consider you a sister Hermione, but if you can't accept that Ginny and I are happy then you can just screw off." Harry.

"Harry…"

"NOW HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled that time. "You know what, come on guys let's get out of here." They left the bleachers quickly before Ron could go after them. "I swear, if they keep this up I might as well leave now."

"Take us with you." Harry and Draco laughed.

"Oi Harry!" they turned and saw Neville and Luna coming their way. "We heard the news, congratulations to you both."

"Um…?"

"You and Snape of course, and Ginny and Draco, congratulations to you both." Luna.

"Oh well thanks, you and a few others support us." Ginny hugged Luna and Neville. "Ron and Hermione, that's another story."

"Yeah we saw what happened, can't believe they'd do this to you two. Forcing a marriage contract and then stealing from the Potter vaults? Despicable."

"We know, that's why we married to get out of that contract and get Harry's money back."

"Just asking though, is Snape good to you Harry?" Luna.

"He is, I'd trust him with my own life." They all laughed, Snape had saved Harry and everyone multiple times in the past.

"Well we support you no matter what."

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it." Harry smiled glad that his friends were with him, and then frowned seeing the old man himself coming their way.

"Harry my boy, I was wondering if I could speak with you and Ms. Weasley privately?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy professor, and if you wish to see us then you will see us with our husbands present."

"This is a private matter for just the two of you."

"Sorry, but no." Draco held onto Ginny.

"Your parents are here, as are your relatives Harry." Harry's eyes widened, the Dursleys were here?

"We will only come if our husbands are there with us." Harry.

"I'm afraid not, but you are welcome to bring Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom."

"No." Harry and Ginny would not budge, and it seemed Dumbledore was about to get the message.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom if you will please fetch Professor Snape." Neville took off in a flash. "I was hoping to wrap this up fast…"

"You're not tearing us apart sir." Harry.

"Harry you and Ms. Weasley would be a far better match than you and your old potions master?"

"You want to talk about old?" Severus appeared with Neville behind him. "Whatever this is to break our bond you cannot do so."

"We'll see…come." They followed him back to the office and there were the Dursleys and most of the Weasleys there.

"What the…? Boy who is this man?" Vernon as gruff as ever.

"This man is my husband Uncle Vernon, Severus Snape." Harry held Severus' hand.

"Harry…" Petunia looked up and Dudley looked surprised.

"You're a faggot? Should've known…"

"Vernon stop it, Harry's a young man and it's his choice." Petunia. "Hello again Snape."

"Petunia." Severus nodded at her.

"Wait…you knew about this mum?" Dudley.

"Yes Dudley I did." She looked at Harry. "I'm glad for you Harry, and your mother would be as well."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia." She gave a small smile.

"You can't possibly think this is good!" Molly shouted. "We brought you here to discuss Harry and Ginny's wedding."

"There will be no wedding, my nephew isn't interested in girls."

"There shall be once these marriages are terminated." Molly smirked. "Harry will be my son-in-law."

"Never." Harry growled letting Severus wrap his arms around him.

"Harry dear you're just confused, you need a woman like Ginny to set you straight."

"MUM SHUT UP!" Ginny screeched. "I WILL NEVER MARRY HARRY WE ARE FRIENDS AND THAT'S IT!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO MOLLY BEATRICE WEASLEY! I'M A MARRIED WOMAN SO I DO AS I PLEASE!"

"YOU WILL NOT BE A MALFOY!"

"I ALREADY AM YOU CRAZY OLD BITCH!"

"YOU AND HARRY WILL MARRY!"

"NO THEY WON'T!" Severus shouted that time louder than either of the two women. "Harry is mine and mine alone, and unlike you I actually care for his wellbeing."

"Severus that's absurd, Harry couldn't fall for someone twice his age." Dumbledore.

"You stay out of this, you've done enough damage as it is."

"I only have the boy's best interest at heart."

"You mean only your best interests, returned my money yet?" Harry crossed his arms.

"I've had enough of this rubbish, come Petunia, Dudley we're leaving."

"No Vernon, I'm not leaving Harry alone with these thieves." Petunia pointed at the Weasleys.

"WE ONLY TOOK THE MONEY BECAUSE WE NEEDED IT!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED FIRST NOT STEAL!" Draco. "Ginny's things have been moved from your home, she will be living with me from now on."

"I forbid this!" Arthur. "Ginny have you forgotten what the Malfoys have done to us? To Harry?"

"For the record dad Lucius didn't know what the diary was when he gave it to me, and he's apologized for it. Draco treats me better than any other boyfriend I've had and Severus treats Harry with the love and respect he needs. Not to mention Harry's made amends with the Malfoys."

"Ginny this is ridiculous, you will divorce Draco and come home. Then you and Harry will be happily married."

"Not on your life porker." Molly tried to jump at Harry but Arthur and Percy held her back. "You are no longer like a mother to me Mrs. Weasley, come near me again and you'll regret it." The couples walked out and the Dursleys followed.

"That was wonderful Harry." Petunia smiled. "You're really growing up."

"Thank you for your support Aunt Petunia."

"You're welcome." She looked at Severus. "Take good care of him Snape, he needs it."

"You have my word Petunia." They shook hands and the Dursleys left after Dudley shook hands with Harry.

"Take care cousin."

"You too Big D." they left quickly.

"I'll let mother and father know about this, come on Ginny." Draco and Ginny left away and then Severus turned Harry around, kissed his lips and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Sev…" Harry giggled as Severus lifted him up onto a desk. He started unbuttoning Sev's shirt and moved down to his pants making his potions master do the same.

"I've been wanting you all day…I need you…" he said with a kiss to each cheek.

"I need you too Sev, make me yours."

"Gladly." Soon all of their clothes were off and Harry's legs were around Sev's waist. Their erections touched and both men let out long groans.

"Oh Godric…Sev please…"

"Just a minute love…" Severus wet his fingers in his mouth and pushed on inside Harry gently.

"Oh…oh…" he added the second finger and Harry's moans turned into whimpers. "Sev take me, please." Severus answered him with a kiss before removing his fingers pointing himself at Harry's entrance. He slid in slowly and Harry's arms went around his neck.

"Harry…you're so tight…" Sev started thrusting up slowly.

'Feels so good.' Harry started kissing his husband's neck and nibbled on his earlobe making the man moan just as nicely. "Sev…S-Severus…"

"That's it Harry…" His hand was around Harry's erection and pumping slowly. "That's it…"

"Oh Sev…!" Harry's vision blurred and his heart was beating deep inside his chest. Their foreheads were sweating along with the rest of their bodies and they were growing close. "Sev…ah…AH!" Harry's moans got loud and he screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Sev kept thrusting up and after a few more he came deep inside Harry.

"Oh lord…" he said holding himself up on the desk.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry, now let's clean up." They cleaned off the desk and their clothes before redressing.

"Um Sev…did you put up silencing charms?" Severus' face blushed red and Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"When?"

"Just before we went up to Dumbledore's office." He smirked and Severus smacked his ass. "Hey!"

"Cheeky brat, let's get going before someone else notices we're gone too long." Harry walked over to the door but stopped as he heard voices. "Harry?"

"Shhh." He let the door open a crack and Severus listened with him.

"We must get them together." Molly. "Albus can't you do something?"

"This will be complicated Molly, if the bonding is strong then we will have to resort to drastic measures."

"What measures?"

"We'll have to make them see reason somehow."

"Albus they're under a spell, Severus and Draco Malfoy cannot possibly fall in love with them. I want my daughter to marry Harry Potter, I want this for my family."

"You shall have it, Ginny will leave Draco with what I have planned."

"Why not go to the Ministry?"

"They won't budge, so we'll have to do this my way."

"You mean…?"

"We'll have to take Harry and Ginny somewhere private and make them break the bonds. That will ensure they'll never bond with anyone else again."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if one of them is pregnant, but we won't have to worry about that anytime soon."

"Albus we must get rid of these marriages immediately."

"I know Molly I know, but this will take some time. I could always ask your son Ronald to talk to Harry."

"Ronald won't listen, let it be Hermione."

"Ah yes, as smart as she is she may be able to get through to them. We will have our hands on the fortune soon enough, but only after this order is dealt with." With that the two disappeared down the hall and Harry turned into Sev's arms.

"Harry don't worry, they can't hurt you as long as I'm here."

"But what about Ginny? She can't defend herself against them alone?"

"I'll call Lucius, we'll leave tomorrow."

"But…"

"We don't have a choice, Kingsley will help us." He kissed Harry's forehead. "I won't let them take you from me, nor will Draco let them take Ginny. I promise." Harry nodded and kissed Sev's lips. Their tongues battled and arms encircled before Severus pulled away. "Let's go warn the others, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes." Harry and Severus snuck out of the classroom and went the opposite way to find Draco and Ginny.

_**Hope you liked it. They leave next and hello to the Snape family! Plus I'll throw in a lemony scene for Ginny and Draco if you want and another bit of slash.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Meet the Princes

_**Harry and his new family leave Hogwarts under the assumption of temporary leave for personal reasons. Ginny and Draco go as well to Prince Manor to keep everyone off the Malfoys. Some drama and a lemony scene for both couples.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Some hours after Harry and Sev discovered a new plot of Dumbledore's they rushed back to their rooms and immediately began packing. Ginny and Draco did the same but Severus told them to wait until approximately seven o'clock when everyone else left for dinner.

"Is that everything?" Harry finished packing his clothes and locked his trunk.

"It is, I've sent word to Minerva she'll take care of things after we leave." Severus glanced at the clock and saw it was six-fifty-two. "Where the devil are Ginny and Draco?"

"You said wait until seven Sev, they'll be here. We're going to your family's home right?" Sev nodded. "Is it your home only or…?"

"My mother lives there with my brother and sister." Harry's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you had siblings?"

"Half-siblings, from her second marriage after my father died. They're five and four years younger than me." From his tone Harry could tell Sev didn't like talking much about his family. "My mother is overjoyed to meet you."

"I'll bet so, what about your stepfather though?" Severus frowned.

"He passed away five years ago, bone cancer."

"A muggle disease?"

"It ran in his family, his grandfather had it and he caught it. We didn't know each other that well." Enough said there.

"They won't cause a problem will they?" Sev shook his head.

"Not if they have a death wish." Harry laughed a little, Sev's dark sense of humor was still intact after all this time. Someone knocked at the door just as the clock struck seven; Harry answered and there was Ginny and Draco.

"We're not late are we?" Draco.

"No, you have your things?" they nodded showing their shrunk trunks. "Let's go, the floo's are all off but this one, your parents are waiting Draco." They stepped in and Draco shouted 'Malfoy Manor!', and they disappeared into the emerald flames. "Now you Harry." Harry just grabbed Sev's hand and pulled him in after they shrunk their trunks too. "Malfoy Manor!" they were soon in the main hall of Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting with Draco and Ginny.

"No problems I hope Severus?" Narcissa.

"No, we left at dinner and Minerva already knows." Severus brushed the ash off his robes and Harry cleaned off his glasses.

"You have everything you'll need?" Lucius.

"Yes."

"Then we'd best be going." Narcissa pulled out a small mirror, their portkey to Prince Manor. "Everyone grab on." They each touched the thing and Narcissa began the count. "One, two, three!" they went off with a pull of their navels and soon found themselves in front of two large gates surrounding a large stone house.

"Wow…" Ginny. "This is Prince Manor?"

"An old family, just like the Blacks and the Potters. They've been friends with our family for years as well." Lucius tapped the gates with his wand and they opened. Harry watched as three people, two women and a man came out to greet them.

"Oh Severus there you are!" an older woman Harry assumed was Sev's mother wrapped her arms around his husband and kissed his cheek. "Is this him?" she turned to Harry.

"Mother, this is my new husband Harry James Snape." The other woman, possibly Sev's little sister came up.

"Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived? How on earth did you manage to snag that?" she smiled at Harry. He noticed how she resembled Sev more than the other man, her hair was the same length if not slightly longer, shiny and black like his, and her eyes were dark as well but her nose was smaller. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry; I'm Joan, Joan Dahlia Prince."

"Prince?"

"We took our mother's name instead of our father's." the man answered rather stiffly.

"Harry this is my younger brother Nigel Roland Prince." Severus was just as stiff.

"Half brother."

"Boys please let's not get hostile here, we have guests." Sev's mother got between the two. "I'm Eileen Harry, you can call me mum if you wish." She hugged him gently, like a mother to her child.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Hello again Draco, is this your new wife?"

"This is Ginny." Draco let Ginny step forward and shake hands with the two women.

"She's beautiful, what's her maiden name?" Joan asked.

"Weasley, Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled and Harry saw Nigel's eyes roll.

"A blood traitor, I thought you Malfoys had better class than that."

"Watch it Nigel, that's my daughter you're talking about." Narcissa frowned. "She may be a Weasley but she's far better than the rest of her family."

"Whatever." Nigel walked back into the manor.

"I'm sorry about him; ever since my husband died Nigel hasn't been himself." Eileen said softly.

"Don't say that mother; Nigel's always been a grouch to Severus." Joan.

"Joanie why don't you show Harry and Severus their room; I'll show the Malfoys." Joan nodded.

"Right this way please." She led them inside and as soon as they entered Harry almost thought the manor was a castle, it was huge. "I'm sorry about Nigel Harry, he's always been so bitter towards Severus."

"Joanie…" Sev gave her a look and she looked away. Harry would ask her about that later, but he wanted to be with Severus now.

"Here we are." She led them to two large oak double doors and opened one. "Big enough for you?" Harry looked around and the room was bigger than the Gryffindor common room.

"Absolutely." Harry let his teenage instincts get the better of him and jumped on the bed belly first. "This is so comfortable." Sev smiled and Joan laughed.

"I can see the cuteness in him, he is the boy who lived and he's adorable for his age." Harry blushed a little. "I'll leave you two to get settled. Nice meeting you Harry."

"You too Joan." She left closing the door behind her and Severus enlarged their trunks. "She's nice."

"My baby sister, my favorite sibling." Sev smiled a bit. "If she gets any sweeter she'd make your teeth rot." Harry laughed.

"What's with Nigel though? He seems almost…jealous of you?"

"He is." Harry's head jerked towards Sev. "Nigel's always been jealous because I was a lot smarter than him as a kid. True I didn't win any awards but studying was easy to me, I could look at the page of a book and easily memorize it whereas Nigel would stay up for hours studying at a time."

"Where did he go to school?"

"Durmstrang, like his father my stepfather. Joan went to Beauxbatons because she had a friend who went."

"Sev, what was your father like?" he knew Severus didn't like talking about the man, but he wouldn't lie to Harry.

"He was a drunk, started sometime after he married my mother and when he realized she was…abnormal he started drinking and it caused him to lose control."

"How?" Sev stiffened as Harry touched his shoulders.

"I was four, and he had been fired from his job one day so he came home angry and stunk of whiskey. My mother was outside in the backyard and I was in the den playing, when he just came over and yanked me up by my arm. He called me a little freak, a loser like her, that I'd be worthless and good for nothing when I got older." Sev started shaking. "And then he threw me against the wall and threw a half empty bottle of booze over my head….it broke above me and the glass cut my face, the booze stung my cuts and I was screaming as he started shouting at me…"

"Oh Sev…" he had never heard this story before, he knew Sev's dad wasn't a good man but he never knew the actual truth why. Harry wrapped his arms around Sev's shoulders and let his head rest on his back.

"I don't know what happened next, just my mother coming in and standing in front of me. She screamed at him and took me into the kitchen. The next I knew he had packed up his things and left, and we stayed at Spinner's End until she remarried and had my siblings. After that we moved back here."

"Sev, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Severus turned around and embraced Harry.

"I don't let it get to me, I managed to push it aside and get along." He kissed Harry's head and behind his hear. "I now have you, and I love you."

"I love you too Sev, and you're not your father. I'm not my father either, we care too much to hurt each other." They embraced again, and Harry started placing gentle kisses along Sev's neck; he moved the collar of his shirt down and kissed his collarbone giving it a little nip and a groan from Sev.

"Harry…"

"Shhh…just let me." Harry started to remove Sev's shirt but was stopped as he was flung on the bed onto his back. "Sev."

"Not this time boy wonder." Severus yanked off his own shirt and pants before doing the same to Harry. His mouth attacked Harry's neck and down to his nipples, he nipped and licked each one before his hands started bringing Harry's erection to life.

"Oh! Sev don't tease…" Severus looked up at Harry. "Just do it, I don't care if it hurts I need you!" he whined wrapping his legs around Sev's waist and locking his ankles together.

"Needy aren't we?" he moved Harry's hand to his own erection and Harry's hand moved slowly up and down the length until it was nice and hard. Severus groaned loudly and moved his hand away quickly before thrusting inside Harry.

"AH!" Severus covered his mouth with his own.

"Shhh, you want the others to hear you?" he whispered and Harry tightened his lips. He couldn't help it, Sev being inside him felt so good. Sev started slowly thrusting in and out, both men chanting each other's names as they began to reach their peaks.

"Sev…Severus…"

"Harry…my Harry…"

"Sev!" Harry felt his release coming, and as Sev thrusted harder against his prostate Harry came all over them. "God…Sev…"

"HARRY!" Sev came hard and fast inside his beloved, and collapsed onto him.

"You…are…amazing…" Harry panted kissing Severus's lips.

"No…just experienced." They kissed quickly and slowly began to redress each other. "Joanie has a perverted side to her, so watch what you say."

"Sure sure, mind if I call her Joanie?"

"If she lets you." Harry pulled on his shirt and shoes after buttoning his pants. Their stuff was already packed and put away, so what else was there to do?

"Hey you think you can take me on a tour?"

"A tour of the Manor? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why not? If we're staying here a while then why not get to know the place a little well?" Severus smiled.

"Fine, but don't lag and don't complain if your feet hurt remember you asked for this." Hey it's not like Harry had anything else to do.

_At Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore was absolutely flabbergasted, his two meal tickets had vanished along with his potions professor and a Slytherin from Hogwarts just out of nowhere. This was going to put a damper in his plans, if he couldn't get them away from Snape and Malfoy then his entire scheme was ruined and all the money and power would be gone.

"What do you mean they're not here?" he had asked Minerva and Flitwick to come to his office.

"They've taken temporary leave Albus, Kingsley allowed it along with the board of governors. As for where they are I don't know." Minerva.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"Well considering the circumstances headmaster you didn't have much right to know." Filius spoke slyly.

"That's the truth, have you returned the money you stole from Harry?"

"It was taken from my vaults Minerva."

"And the Weasleys?"

"The same."

"You are very lucky you haven't been dismissed Albus, you're also very lucky Mr. Potter hasn't pressed charges against you and the Weasley clan. My advice to you, stay out of their way and leave them be." With that she left and Filius followed.

'I am not about to let eighteen years of hard work go to waste, I will get the fortune and I will make Potter pay for this.' He pulled out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_It would appear that the plan has been put on hold, for your daughter and Harry have vanished with Malfoy and Snape. There's no trace of them anywhere in the castle, and no one knows where they've gone._

_I will need an old favor from a friend; he will help us track them down. For now keep an eye out, I have a feeling something's about to happen soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

He folded the paper and attached it to the leg of a black horned owl named Mange.

"Take that to the Burrow, and return as soon as possible." The owl hooted and flew off out the window. "I'll get you for this Severus."

_Prince Manor:_

Harry's feet were killing him, he had stopped to rest in the main sitting room after he and Sev finished up the tour, and his feet felt like they were swollen.

"Ahhh…" he pulled off his shoe and rubbed his tired left foot.

"Feeling alright?" he saw Joan coming in through the door.

"Yeah…large house." She laughed and sat in chair across from him.

"It is isn't it? I got lost a few times myself when I was a kid. Like your stay so far?" he nodded.

"It's a large home, but it's nice."

"Glad you think so, I think you'll learn to love it here." Harry quickly glanced around to see if Sev was anywhere. "What's wrong?"

"Joan, what's the deal with Severus and Nigel? They act like they hate each other or Nigel does at least?" Joan sighed.

"It's not really my place to say Harry, but if you really must know then don't tell Sev."

"I won't."

"Well for starters, Nigel and Sev had an ok relationship as kids, but after Nigel started school was when they started fighting. I don't know what started it, just that Nigel tried to outdo Severus in everything academic wise; I asked Sev if he knew what was wrong and he said nothing, just said don't worry about it and walked off."

"Um…was it something to do with your dad?" Joan's eyes shut for a second.

"That you'll have to figure out yourself, because I can't tell you otherwise I'll be in the line of fire. I'm sorry Harry but I wish I could say more, just relax and enjoy your time here ok?" she smiled and got up from her seat.

"Thanks Joanie." She giggled and hugged him before leaving. Harry started massaging his feet again and sat back to rest a moment longer when he heard someone else enter the room.

"Potter." It was Nigel, and he didn't look very happy.

_Draco and Ginny's room:_

"I can't believe we're away from all those idiots." Ginny and Draco were settled in their new room and Ginny was feeling rather…flushed seeing Draco changing his clothes.

"We're all alone and we don't need to worry about Granger or your brother." The two were glad to be away from the drama of Hogwarts, at least now they could have some time together alone. Draco walked over and began to kiss her, lifting her up and onto the bed.

"Mmmm….Draco…" he set her down and began kissing down her torso.

"You're so gorgeous Ginny." He whispered against her steamy flesh. "I love every last sexy inch of you." She smirked getting an idea, then flipped them over.

"So do I honey." She kissed him and took off her top and underwear. Her legs straddled his waist and his erection was up and running.

"Ginny are you…?" she kissed him hard.

"Shut up!" one quick kiss again and she lifted herself up and slowly impaled herself on him. God he was huge! "Uh…ah…Draco…" his hands went to her waist and gripped tightly.

"G-Gin…you…" she rode him slowly at first, then picked up the pace as the pain started to subside quickly. "God…mm…"

"D-Draco…!" his other hand massaged her breasts as they bounced with her rhythm. "Ah!"

"GINEVRA!" Draco screamed as his seed shot up into her. She moaned loud and long, and then quickly fell beside her husband. He took her into his arms and moved her red hair away from her pretty blue eyes.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Ginny." They quickly sat up and began to slowly dress and clean up when a loud thump caught their attention. "What was that?"

"It came from down the hall…" they magically cleaned up and ran to the sight of the noise, and when they got there Harry was up against the wall with a bloody lip and black eye and Nigel was standing over him.

_**Sorry I had to end it there, more drama in the next one. And just so you know there is mpreg in this one. Now who shall be the bearer?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Brothers Brawl

_**Picks up where Nigel comes up to Harry and things go 'yeowza' for Severus and Harry. More family drama and some involvement with the Malfoys keeping updates on Dumbledore and the other anti-Weasleys. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Potter."

"Nigel?" Harry slipped his shoes back on and kept his spot in his seat. Nigel looked more upset than before, but what did he want.

"Enjoying your stay here?" a bitter question.

"Yes, it's nice here."

"Well don't get too cozy, you won't be here that long."

'The bloody hell's this man's problem?' "I'm sorry…did I do something to make you…dislike me?" Nigel stepped forward.

"Yes, you were married into my family."

"Look I don't want any trouble, but whatever happened between you and Severus is your business not mine."

"Then why were you asking Joan about it?"

"Well because I knew she wanted to, but she didn't say much." Nigel sneered at him.

"You have no business peering into my personal life Potter." Harry was getting tense, he was really getting annoyed.

"Look I'm not interested in what happened between you and Severus, but I'm his husband and…" he didn't get to finish.

"I could care less if you are his husband, you're just a little showoff with all the 'I killed Lord Voldemort so I deserve special treatment' attitude." That struck a nerve.

"Hold on now, I didn't ask to be the Golden Boy nor did I ask to be given special treatment so you can just shove your grudges up your arse." Harry ducked as Nigel threw a punch at him but felt his lip split open as another pushed him against the wall.

"You little shit!" he punched Harry's face and Harry lowered himself against the wall. Nigel hovered over him and was about to land a kick at him when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the other side.

"Harry!" Ginny and Draco ran over from the door. "Oh my…" Ginny glared at Nigel. "What is your problem!" she helped Harry stand and started nursing his eye.

"What's going on….oh no!" Joan and Eileen ran in to Harry. "Nigel Roland Prince go to your room right now!" Eileen glared angrily and Severus let Nigel leave, but hesitantly.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny.

"He…he came in and just started saying crap about me being the Golden Boy and how I shouldn't be here." Harry wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Severus…maybe you should take Harry out of here." Joan. "We'll handle Nigel."

"No, I will."

"Severus Harry is hurt and needs attention from you, go." Eileen gave Sev a look and he sighed.

"Very well mother; Harry come with me." Harry took Sev's hand and let him lead him away from the others back to their room.

"Damn him!" Harry sat down on the bed as Sev went into their little bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. "I'm sorry Harry, I should've seen this coming." He started wiping the rest of the blood off and put the cleaner end against Harry's eye.

"It's ok, Nigel was just…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"No it's not ok, there's no excuse for his behavior." Harry sighed and leaned into Sev. "I'm sorry, he just gets me so angry sometimes."

"Sev, what's the issue between you and Nigel? Why is he so against you?" Severus sighed.

"Did Joan tell you anything?" Harry nodded.

"Just that he tried to beat you at everything…was that it?" Severus shook his head.

"Harry…Nigel and I used to be close, but after he began school at Durmstrang he changed. He became more, rough and brutal, tried to outwit me at everything and I could never figure it out."

"Did he…get too competitive?" Sev nodded.

"He started challenging me around the house, acting as if everything was a competition. And when I had enough I cornered him and he acted as if I was the bad guy…"

"It sounds like he was jealous of you."

"He was…" Harry thought this through for a second, and then realized something.

"Was it your stepfather's fault?" Severus looked at him. "Did…did he idolize you in some ways?" Severus looked away. "You didn't tell me the whole truth did you?" he shook his head. "You said you barely knew him, was that true?"

"No." Severus looked up at him. "I didn't tell you because I too was…I wasn't too flattered about coming back here."

"Why? Your mum and sister care about you….?"

"Yes but Nigel…Nigel never welcomes me here. I knew he wouldn't welcome you either, but this is the safest place I can think of for us and Draco and Ginny." Sev paused. "Nigel hates me because his father idolized me more." No surprise there.

"You didn't hate the man did you?" Severus shook his head.

"Although I wasn't his, he treated me like his own son. Even after I had joined the death eaters he didn't hate me and neither did my mother, he just said he was disappointed and told me to realize what I had done. After that I had learned of the prophecy concerning you, and when I found out about your mother…well you know the story."

"Did Nigel think that?"

"He began to, but he fails to realize that he pushed himself too far trying to outdo me. He had no motivation, no morals about what he wanted. He loved Nigel, but he always wished he would stop being so competitive."

"What about Joan?"

"She was his little princess, but he didn't spoil her unless she earned it. The same for all of us." Harry hugged Sev around the shoulders. "He was the best father I ever had."

"Oh Sev…that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard you say."

"That's because it's true." Sev kissed his cheek. "Harry, I know Nigel is a dunderhead, but don't hold this over him."

"I won't, but either you knock some sense into him or I'll just ask Joan cuz I know she's dying to." Harry laughed and received another kiss for a reward.

"I'll go talk to him, but you…" he tapped Harry's nose. "Stay out of trouble." Severus stood up and left Harry alone in the room, and as he stepped outside closing the door Joan came over to him.

"Sevvy?" her nickname for him.

"I'm going to see Nigel Joanie, don't try and stop me." She smirked.

"Now why would I do that? I just came to check on Harry."

"He's resting right now, what say you and I pay Nigel a visit?"

"You read my mind big bro." she followed him to Nigel's room where they could hear their mother screaming at him through the door.

"This time you're going over the limit Nigel! I cannot believe you went this low!"

"Mother?" Joan knocked on the door.

"Come in Joanie." She opened the door and while Eileen was standing Nigel was on the bed. "Severus…?"

"I need to speak with Nigel alone mother." Nigel glared up at him.

"Well…alright, Joan come…"

"She can stay." Eileen just shrugged and left them alone. "Now…mind explaining why you attacked my husband?"

"Your little whore shot his mouth off so I shut him up." Strike one.

"Do not call Harry a whore Nigel, he's just a kid. From what I saw you were the one who started it all." Joan.

"He's the Golden Boy, he's bound to have shagged multiple girls and boys…just can't see what he sees in you." Strike two.

"You're pushing it Nigel, and I'm sure that mother won't object to letting Severus pound you."

"Like I care if he does or not, just proves he's all brawn and no brains." Strike three. Severus pinned Nigel to the bed and snarled at him.

"You will not insult me or Harry as long as we're here, I don't care if we are brothers I will personally tear you apart if you don't stop this jealous charade of yours!"

"Oh now you say we're brothers?" Severus was about to punch Nigel but Joan stopped him.

"Hold on, alright Nigel I want to know what's going on? You used to be a good brother and now you're turning into that one relative no one understands or wants to be around. What is your problem?" Joan crossed her arms and gave the exact same look Severus would give when one of his students was caught.

"You too huh? You also support this sham of a marriage?"

"This isn't a sham Nigel, Severus loves Harry and Harry loves him what's wrong with that?"

"He probably married the kid to get a free pass from Azkaban, or just for his status."

"Harry's not a child, he's an adult in the eyes of the law and he's free to make his own choices. If he wasn't then those Weasleys would have forced him to marry their daughter." Joan sighed. "I don't understand you anymore Nigel, so negative about everything just because of jealousy. You are not the brother I loved as a child." Nigel's eyes widened.

"Nor are the same one for me." Severus. "I know you were jealous of me being favored by your father, my stepfather, but I wasn't trying to steal him if that's what you thought. Frankly I don't care what you think anymore, because you lost yourself the minute you stepped into Durmstrang's halls."

"What Severus means Nigel, is that if you can't accept him and Harry, then you can't accept anyone in the family including me."

"You can't be serious. " Nigel.

"I am serious, I was hoping you would see light for once but obviously that won't happen. And if you try and make me or mother choose sides then I can honestly say we'd choose Severus."

"No."

"Yes Nigel, that's my choice. You disgust me with your homophobic praises and jealousy. You are not my brother anymore." Joan turned to the door.

"Wait…Joanie…"

"Don't call me that, you lost every right to call me that when you hurt Harry." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Now look what you've done, turning my own little sister against me!" Nigel snarled at Severus.

"Don't blame me, if you weren't so thickheaded you would see this is your fault. Unless you decide to be truthful for once in your life then stay away from Harry, or the next time you'll lose a limb or two." Severus stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. As he walked down the halls he heard Harry crying in their room. "Harry?" Harry looked up from his spot and Severus took him into his arms.

"S-Sev…" he held onto him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I…I heard…" Severus's eyes widened. Did he hear everything? "The vent…was open…" Severus looked over at the wall and saw the vent opened, damn how could he forget the vents were connected to the rooms.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Harry nodded.

"I don't want your family breaking up over me…"

"Harry we're not breaking up, Nigel's just being an arse. My mother and sister both adore you, and they don't care what Nigel thinks anymore."

"But…"

"Harry no, don't think about that just relax and dry your tears. Nothing's wrong with us, only my idiot brother thinks so." Harry smiled at him and Severus kissed his lips. "I love you too much to hurt you." Harry hugged him and let Severus kiss down his neck to soothe him.

"I love you too Sev." They sat there and Severus continued to comfort his love when someone knocked at the door.

"Sev, Harry the Malfoys are back." Joan called and they followed her to Draco and Ginny's room. "Draco, your parents are here." The sound of ruffling feet was heard and Draco and Ginny both came out looking disheveled.

"Oh brother…can't you keep in your pants for one day?" Severus groaned.

"Like you can't." both couples followed Joan into the family room where Lucius, Narcissa, and Eileen were waiting.

"Harry what happened to your eye?" Narcissa.

"Nigel, but that's not important. What's up?" Severus sat Harry down and Draco sat with Ginny.

"We've been keeping tabs on the other Weasleys, and other than your oldest brothers Ginny your parents and Percy and Ronald are demanding the Ministry set out a search to find you and Harry. Kingsley keeps telling them he can't do it without probable cause but they refuse to listen."

"Typical, what about Dumbledore?"

"He's trying to also, but so far we've blocked all of his attempts. He's even tried to search our home but no one knows of this place." Harry turned to Severus.

"Does Dumbledore know about your family?" Severus shook his head.

"I never talked of family other than my mother to anyone but Lucius."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Lucius scoffed.

"Those two have been sending letters demanding we release you from whatever spell you're under, they refuse to listen to anyone."

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, Minerva will keep an eye on him." Narcissa smiled. "Is Nigel at it again Severus?"

"Unfortunately yes, but if he dares come near Harry again I'll personally tear him to pieces."

"Severus…"

"I'm sorry mother but he's gone over the limit, it's one thing to verbally harass me but to physically assault my husband is going too far."

"He's right mother." Joan.

"And I'm inclined to agree, but please don't kill him Severus."

"I won't, I'll just make him into a vegetable." He snickered. "Lucius, Narcissa why don't you stay here as well?" he looked at Eileen and she smiled.

"It would be nice to have more company, a family vacation of sorts."

"We appreciate the offer, but we have a lot to do ourselves. And we need to keep tabs on the others…" Lucius held Narcissa's hand in his own.

"I understand, but at least spend the night if you wish. I would love for you to join us for dinner."

"That would be lovely, Lucius?"

"Fine with me, one night won't hurt." He looked at Draco. "As long as we're not awoken by your love rituals."

"FATHER!" everyone started laughing and soon Harry felt so much better with his entire 'family' around him.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. The Journal

_**Starting this one off with the other Weasleys, then moving along to Harry realizing a few things about Nigel that would shock anyone all out. Also another idea of whom else Dumbledore has hurt in the past and who else he's hurting to get to Harry.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Burrow:_

"I cannot believe Ginny would do this to us!" Molly was screaming her head off ever since she and the others found out Ginny and Harry disappeared with Snape and Malfoy off Hogwarts grounds. "What could she possibly see in Malfoy?"

"Maybe it's because he loves her for her and nothing else?" Fred and George had tried along with Bill and Charlie to shut the others up but so far their attempts were failing. The angrier Molly got the less she listened, exactly like Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous! She and Harry are meant to be together and they will be as soon as those marriages are terminated."

"Will you stop already mum!" Bill shouted. "Why can't you just accept that Ginny and Harry are happy with their choices? And you Dad…" he turned to Arthur. "I'd think you of all people would be against this, stealing money from Harry and trying to force your own daughter into an arranged marriage like some aristocrat or something?"

"This is for her Bill, so Ginny will be taken care of."

"Draco can take care of her, he has money and his family status back." Charlie. "Come on did you honestly think Ginny would go for this, she's a hard worker and wants to earn what she has not just get it by marrying some rich lord."

"Yeah to think…"

"Really good parents…"

"Would be proud of her…"

"For such a personal honor…" Fred and George.

"Besides you knew Ginny wanted to be a pro Quidditch player and Draco supports her on it as do Harry and Severus. Why else would she have been so hearty about it?" Charlie.

"Don't you dare sass me boys! Your sister will be married to Harry."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" all of them shouted.

"Don't yell at your mother!"

"You know what…forget this." Charlie turned to the door. "If you can't accept Ginny and Harry are happy then I'm ashamed to call you my parents. Goodbye." Charlie apparated outside, and Bill turned to the twins.

"I'm with Charlie, you two up?" they nodded. "You are not welcome at my and Fleur's home anymore." He apparated on the spot.

"We no longer accept…"

"Garbage at our shop…"

"Tell Ronniekins…"

"Same goes for him and Hermione…" the twins vanished as well.

"You see! This proves that Severus and Draco have warped their minds, turning my own sons against me."

"Molly…maybe they're right…" as much as Arthur would hate to admit it to her, he felt wrong about everything that happened.

"No, Ginny is destined to be a wife for Harry and not some Professional Quidditch player for Malfoy. The minute they return she's coming home and the wedding will go on this summer." Molly went into the kitchen to prepare dinner since Percy was coming along with Ron and Hermione. Arthur had been uneasy about all of this since day one, but sadly…he wouldn't be able to say anything.

_Prince Manor:_

After a few days of living with the Prince family Harry was beginning to feel at home with everyone, but Nigel of course was another story. Ever since he and Severus had that talk Nigel had been avoiding everyone every chance he got; not that Harry was complaining but something still bugged him about Nigel.

"Harry?" Joan found him in the main room, just sitting and checking the Marauder's Map watching Hermione and Ron. They had their usual routine going on, classes, lunch, dinner, Quidditch, if only he could hear what they were saying.

"Yeah Joan?"

"Can you come with me to the garden? I'd like to show you something." He folded the map and followed her outside, to a large garden with fountains and statues, one of the nicest ones he'd seen in forever.

"Wow…it's nice."

"Thanks, it's all the family's work." Despite it being near mid-winter, the garden looked fresh and clean like spring, but not as many flowers. "Every year on the first day of spring I, Sev, and Nigel would help mother and father fix up the garden."

"Family project of some sort?" she nodded. "Well it looks good, but isn't it a bit soon for flowers to be growing?"

"A special warming and plant charm to keep the flowers from dying. This is our mother's plot." She pointed at the whole row of flowers. "Mine is back there, and Sev and Nigel's are next to them." Harry noticed how, barren and empty the two plots were.

"I'm guessing they've stopped using them?" she frowned and nodded.

"Harry, are you still angry at Nigel?" Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't want to be, and I think he doesn't want to either."

"What now?"

"I think it's more than a family rivalry that has Nigel in a twist, maybe something more than family issues." She looked away. "What is it?"

"You may be right." He watched as she looked behind them and around before pulling something from her robes; a small, brown leather book.

"Don't tell me that's…" she nodded.

"Nigel's journal, from his school days." She tried to hand it to Harry but he held up his hands.

"I can't take that, it's not mine." Harry didn't like people prying into his own private business, so why would he look into someone else's?

"You don't have to, just touch it." He looked at her confused. "Just do it." Harry sighed, and cautiously touched the book's cover and as his fingertips touched it flashes of journal entries came into his mind.

"What the…!" he yanked his hand back and Joan laughed a little.

"A quick learning charm of mine, I created it in my final year at Beauxbatons." Harry managed to scramble in some of the entries, and then one caught his eye.

"I'm not as smart as you, I would need to actually read the journal."

"I figured as much, but Harry there's something you should also know." She sighed and took in a breath. "I think…I think Nigel's like you."

"Like me? Oh wait you mean…?" she nodded. "Does….Sev know?"

"I'm not sure, but he might. Look Harry I've read this journal multiple times and it always brings up something about a guy named Reggie."

"Reggie?"

"It doesn't say his full name, but apparently Nigel had a huge crush on him."

"How much younger is Nigel than Sev?"

"He's two years younger than Severus, I'm four years younger." Harry took the journal away from her and then a thought came to him.

"Hey Joan…I don't mean to get personal but…have you ever married?" she nodded.

"I was married when I was 22, but my husband died after the first war. A heart attack at his age…it stunned me." She looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Harry, but I've moved on. I was sad when I lost Robert, but I know he'd want me to go on with my life."

"You never had children?" she shook her head.

"No, because I can't. I had an accident as a child, and after I was healed the doctors told me I couldn't ever have a child." Harry felt his guilt build, though he didn't know her too well it would be devastating for any woman to be unable to have children.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it Harry, look you don't have to read the whole book…just the last few entries because that may explain something about Nigel's behavior." With that Joan left Harry alone and he held the book close, and then noticed two markers in a few entries. He looked around and sat down under an old oak tree and opened to the first tab.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight was the best night of my life, Reggie and I finally did it together. We made love on the riverside, on the right night when the winds were calm and the sky was clear. I know I've said this before, but I love him more than my own life. _

_No one knows about this, because Reggie is from London, England and his parents would freak if they knew. Those old pureblood families, always telling him that he needs to marry well to uphold their family name all that bullshit. He says it won't be much longer, he just has some things to do after he graduates. _

_I can hardly wait, maybe this will ease up some tension with my sister and brother. _

_Nigel_

Harry's eyes widened a little, this entry made Nigel sound like a saint of sorts; but it proved he was in fact gay. This Reggie was Nigel's boyfriend, so what went wrong? He flipped to the next marked entry, and this one was different.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been over a month since I last saw Reggie, and two months since I've heard from him not counting that one night. I'm worried, I keep writing to him and I haven't gotten any response. I know he loves me, but I wish he would come and see me like he promised._

_I want to marry him, and I want to be with him forever._

_Nothing will ever change my love for him._

_Nigel_

That was dated a month after the last one, it seemed that this journal started off in Nigel's last year at Durmstrang up until he met 'Reggie' and they had their one night. It was sweet, and after a few more entries he could see that Nigel really cared and loved this man, at least until he saw the last entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to think, it's been four months since I've talked to Reg and he hasn't written, called, or even seen me. I miss him so much, but part of me is saying he used me and after bedding me he's moved on. I don't want to believe it, but I don't know what else to think._

_He's left me, he never loved me and now I have no one! I thought I had finally found the one and he walks out on me. I don't know what to do, I thought he loved me and I gave him everything so he just leaves me? I'm done, I'll never love anyone the way I loved him._

_Screw you Regulus Black, burn in hell!_

_Nigel_

Harry's eyes widened huge, Nigel Prince was in love with Regulus Black? He quickly closed the book, hid it in his cloak and ran inside to find Severus only to run smack dab into Draco.

"Ow watch it will you?"

"Sorry Draco, have you seen Severus?"

"He's in the library with Joan why?" Harry just ran quickly toward the library and found the two in the main part.

"Harry?" Severus ran to greet him and Harry sat down panting.

"We need to talk, Joan you too." They sat down in the back away from any wondering eyes or ears. "Joan…did you read all of those entries?"

"I did Harry, I just had to leave out the details until you read."

"What entries?" Severus.

"Nigel's school journal bro." Sev's eyes widened.

"You stole Nigel's journal and you read it?" he pointed in between the two.

"I know it was wrong Severus but I thought it would help explain Nigel's behavior. I've been quiet too long and I just wanted some answers."

"Even so if Nigel finds out you know what'll happen." He snatched the journal from Harry's robes and turned to hide it.

"He's gay Sev." Severus stopped.

"What?"

"Nigel's gay Severus, has been since he went to Durmstrang." Joan spoke up and Harry stood up as well.

"He was in love with Regulus Black Sev." Severus' eyes widened.

"Regulus, your godfather Sirius Black's brother?" Harry nodded. "That can't be…"

"It's all in the journal, or the marked entries at least." Harry pointed to the tabs. "Look Sev he's got some deep issues underneath, maybe you and I should talk to him together?"

"Harry even if this is true you should know that Nigel won't talk easily."

"He won't have to, we can just question him. Sev this is more than a brother rivalry, he's had his heart torn out and he needs to come clean. I can't excuse his behavior, but you and I can probably settle things out here. So?" Joan.

"Harry, Joanie I know you both want to help Nigel I do too but this doesn't excuse his competitively attitude over the years."

"Severus do you want to help your brother or not?" Harry.

"Yes but…"

"Then how can he come to terms with his troubles if you can't at least show him you care?"

"Harry it's more complicated than that…"

"Did you know he was gay?"

"No."

"Did you ever think something else was bugging him besides your schooling?"

"In a way yes…"

"Then what's stopping you?" Joan stood up and touched Sev's shoulders.

"Sev our brother needs us, even if he refuses to tell us anything we should at least show we care right?" Severus sighed after seeing Joan's little pouty face, and then turned to Harry.

"Alright, but when he starts I'm blaming you two." Joan kissed Sev's cheek and Harry hugged them both.

"Let's go find Nigel." It was now or never, if this couldn't settle the rivalry between the two brothers then Harry would find it very difficult to get along with the rest of the Prince family.

_**Would've done something else but I'll save that for next chapter. Now what shall Nigel's reaction be and should I bring Dumbledore in on this? What about the Weasleys?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Secrets Pt 1

_**Picks up from the last chapter, to where Sev, Harry, and Joan all talk to Nigel. If it gets a bit sappy I am sorry but I gotta show some sensitivity don't I?**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Severus led Harry and Joan over to Nigel's actual room, which happened to be in the Eastern wing of the Manor much to the dismay of Harry's sore feet. All of them had rooms to manifest in, but Nigel would only stay in the Eastern side if he was in some sort of mood.

"Is this it? My feet are killing me." he groaned.

"Yes this is it love." Sev kissed his black hair and knocked on Nigel's door.

"Go away." His voice came from the other side.

"Nigel we need to talk." Severus sighed.

"Go away."

"Nigel come on we need to talk to you." Joan knocked on the door several times before Nigel finally opened it and let them in. His room was larger than Sev and Harry's room, it looked more like a grand master room than a bedroom.

"What do you want? Come to taunt me more?" Nigel sat down on his chair.

"No, we just want to talk." Harry spoke up and looked at Joan and Severus.

"About what Potter?"

"You know what." Joan stepped forward. "Nigel we have to end this."

"End what Joan? Why are you siding with Severus and his boy toy?"

"Because she's sick of the fighting, as am I." Severus stepped closer to his brother. "Nigel this has gone on for too long, all these years we could've been close as a family, but you had to try and outdo me at everything. I want to know why."

"You already know why you snarky bastard!" Nigel's temper was beginning to show. "You already told your little slut there everything so why should I have to say it?"

"Because we want the full truth." Harry knew what Severus had told him, but now he wanted to hear what Nigel had to say. "Nigel I don't want to be like this with you, why are you so against me and Sev being together?" Nigel growled at him. "Is it because we remind you of someone?"

"Why would you remind me of anything kid?"

"Maybe because you're gay too?" Joan held up the journal and Nigel's eyes widened.

"W-Where did you get that?"

"Found it in your room, I read the whole thing." Nigel stood up at her.

"Why would you read my journal Joan? Why would…" his eyes went straight to Harry. "You let him read it didn't you?" Joan sighed. "DIDN'T YOU?" Nigel stormed up over to Harry when Severus jumped in front.

"I warned you to keep your hands off my husband."

"Severus don't!" Joan stepped in between before either man could hurt the other. "Listen Nigel, I read the journal and yes I let Harry read it but only because it slightly involves him as well."

"My personal business does not involve him Joan! How could you do this to me?" Joan looked extremely stunned.

"How could I? Well then let me ask how could you? How could you just attack Harry when he came here looking for solitude and support from our family? How could you hurt Severus every time he tried to get close you when we were kids? How could you not accept everything that's happened like our father?"

"Our father didn't give a damn about me!" Nigel pounded his fist into the wall leaving a deep hole. "All he cared about was Severus and you! Severus this and Severus that, Joanie does this and Joanie does that! He never cared about me!"

"That's not true Nigel and you know it!" Severus' teacher voice came out. "You really think your father hated you? Did you ever ask or talk to him?" Nigel's lips closed tightly.

"You may not know it Nigel but he did love you, you were his son." Joan.

"No he loved Severus, and Severus wasn't even his real son!" Nigel pointed at Sev and Harry saw a hint of hurt in his love's dark eyes. "He treated the poor street urchin like a king and me like an aged beggar!"

"No he didn't!" Harry touched Sev's arm and held his hand.

"Oh look you're sticking up for him now?"

"Nigel leave Sev alone." Joan. "And FYI brother Severus was abused by his own father."

"Joan…" Severus tried to stop her.

"No Severus he needs to know." She turned back to Nigel. "Severus' father was a drunk, and he was mean to our mother after he found out she was a witch. The drinking messed him up and he hurt Severus when he was four. Our father knew the truth and became a better father to him, and Severus loved him and you." Nigel looked shocked again, but it was more of 'He was what?' shock and not 'WTF' shock.

"It's true Nigel." Severus spoke softly. "I wasn't trying to take your place or seem like the better son, I was just a smart kid in school. Your dad was a better parent to me than my own father." Nigel looked sympathetic for a minute but then his hard look returned.

"So you couldn't get your own dad to love you and you stole mine from me! Well that just makes things better doesn't it?" Harry felt Sev tense and saw tears were forming in his eyes.

"Nigel!" Joan shouted at him and Severus just walked out of the room. "Severus wait…! Nigel you've gone too far this time." She ran after Severus but Harry had something better in mind.

"You bastard!" Harry punched Nigel across the mouth and pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Nigel's body froze onto the bed. "Now maybe you'll listen, I don't know why you can't get it through that thick head of yours but Sev wasn't trying to steal your dad! He was abused by his own and yours just happened to want to treat him like a son, what's so wrong about that? True he was better than you at school, but only because he was a good student unlike you who probably tried to do everything better and ended up lacking actual motivation. Your dad cared about all of you, but you were too blind to see it and then I'm guessing as you went to school it got worse. You say you're ashamed of Sev, well Sev and Joan should be ashamed of you!" Harry undid the spell and waited for a reaction, but it didn't come.

Nigel was the bad with a mask of anger, frustration, and possible anguish with his body all stiff and rigid from the stern talk. Harry didn't care though, he had hurt Sev deeply and Harry wasn't one to forgive anyone who hurt those he loved and cared for. Harry made his way to the door, and then turned back to face the man.

"Even Regulus would be ashamed of you." He heard a faint gasp and left slamming the door behind him. Harry looked around and saw Joan and Sev were in a study, where Joan was comforting Sev. "Sev?"

"Harry…?" Joan looked up and Severus didn't move, his face was in his hand and Harry could hear light sobs. "Where's…."

"Don't care, I think I got him to shut up." Harry went over and wrapped his arms around Sev. "Joan could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She smiled and walked out.

"Severus are you alright?" Severus held onto Harry's arms.

"Not really…I didn't think he'd go that low."

"He's just an idiot." Harry kissed Sev's head and stroked his wet cheek with a finger. "If he doesn't come around then maybe I'll just ignore him."

"I hate him doing this, I try and talk to him and he just turns the tables on me."

"Don't worry about him, if I don't care what Ron and Hermione thought of me and you together then why should you care what Nigel thinks?" Severus looked up at me.

"This is different Harry, this is family not some fools who pretended to like you just for money." Harry's hold tightened around Sev.

"I know, I'm just trying to make you feel better." Sev gave him a sad smile and leaned back.

"Potter." Both men turned to see Nigel in the doorway, his eyes all red and blotchy. "Need to know…did you know Regulus?" Harry stood up but kept his hand on Sev's shoulder.

"In a way but…I never met him." Nigel's hard look returned. "He was my godfather's younger brother."

"Your godfather, Sirius Black?" Harry nodded. "You didn't know him, but you know anything about him?"

"He was the first one to discover Voldemort's secret, the horcurxes." Harry suddenly gasped, he remembered the date in Nigel's journal, around the time Regulus disappeared. "Nigel…what do you think happened to him?"

"Why would I care anymore? He left me after he took my virginity, he used me."

"I don't think so." Severus spoke up. "I knew Regulus, when it came to whomever he loved he was there for them no matter what. He and Sirius weren't close, but they still cared about each other."

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I hadn't heard from him in months after we were together? The nights of worrying and wondering where he was, did he love me, did I do something to push him away? Explain that Severus!"

"He can't because I can." Harry said bluntly. "But Sev…you knew Regulus, did he ever mention anything about having a boyfriend?"

"From what I can remember, he did mention a relationship but I didn't know it involved you Nigel. Regulus' personal life was his own, he hardly talked about it."

"So maybe he never truly cared." Nigel snarled.

"Nigel…just tell me something, can you explain how you met Regulus? You went to Durmstrang and he went to Hogwarts, when?" Nigel ran his hand through his hair and growled lowly. "You don't have to say everything, just explain the basics."

"Fine." Nigel looked directly at Harry. "I was home for the holidays in my second year at Durmstrang, and I went to Hogsmeade to get out of the house. I went to a pub, the Three Broomsticks and I was having a few drinks when I saw Regulus come up to me. He was having a hard time at school and some family issues so we just sat and talked."

"You connected." Nigel nodded.

"We sat and talked until the bar closed, when he had to go home and I had to as well. He gave me his address and we wrote each other back and forth for a month before Regulus asked me if we could date. It was long distance but it worked, I saw him on holidays and vacations for six and a half years." Harry glanced down at Sev.

"That would explain why you'd sneak off on more than one occasion." Severus stood up from his chair. Nigel had tears forming in his eyes, but they wouldn't fall so easily. "I can see why Regulus would stay up late writing so many letters at night."

"Yeah…we talked many times. We saw each other on multiple occasions, but it wasn't until that last year we…got together."

"You made love." Severus walked closer to Nigel. "You loved him."

"Yes." Nigel had a few tears fall from his eyes. "When we made love, he said he loved me and did the same. But then it wasn't until after his letters stopped coming that I realized he never loved me! He used me, all those Blacks are the same! They say they care and then turn their backs on those whose hearts they break!" Harry stood up and got directly into Nigel's face.

"Sirius and Regulus were the best of the Blacks, Narcissa and her sister Andromeda are two of the best as well! Don't judge people when you don't know them!"

"How would you know? What were you there when he left me?" Harry remembered what he wanted to say, and calmed down.

"No. But Nigel…I know Regulus didn't use you. I'm sure he loved you, because he didn't leave you." Harry paused. "He was killed by Inferi, on his quest to get the first horcrux." Nigel's eyes widened. "Nigel he was 18, he was young and he was trying to get out of being a death eater. He knew the risks, but he still did it. And he kept his family out of the loop to protect them and you." Harry touched Nigel's now shaking shoulder. "He loved you." Nigel looked at Harry like he'd just slapped him in the face or something.

"It's true Nigel, if I remember everything as well as I'm sure I do, Regulus was in love." Severus touched Nigel's shoulder, and the man suddenly collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Harry and Severus both bent down and Nigel's sobs continued up until he looked up at both of them with bloodshot, tearful eyes.

"I-I…I thought…I thought h-he…" he couldn't even talk. "Oh God…" he started sobbing again and Severus pulled him into his arms rubbing his back.

"It's alright, let it out." All the years of hurt and anger were coming out at once. Harry could see that Nigel had kept himself so tightly wound up he just exploded with emotion.

"Guys?" Joan came back from the hallway and gasped as she saw her two brothers on the floor.

"Joanie…" Nigel looked up and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Joan hugged him reluctantly but after the look Harry and Sev gave her she hugged back just as equally.

"I've already forgiven you Nigel, you're my brother and I care for you. Please realize that I didn't want to steal your father, but he was the best father I'd ever known. And I know he loved you just as he loved me and Joan." Nigel let go and to Harry's surprise his arms went around Severus and the two brothers hugged each other.

'Oh wow.' He thought to himself glancing at Joan, who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Sev…I'm very sorry."

"It's ok Nigel, it's alright." Severus was patting Nigel's back and Nigel's tears and sobs were beginning to subside. Just a few more minutes after Nigel let out all the emotion built up over the years, and pulled away wiping his eyes. "I forgive you little brother."

"Thanks." He turned to Harry. "Kid, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"It's ok, it'll take me a while to get over earlier but I think I can at least be civil to you." Nigel smiled slightly and held out his hand.

"I'll do the same." He and Harry shook hands and Joan grabbed Nigel's arm.

"Come on big bro, let's go see mother." They left them alone and Harry dragged Sev into one of the guest rooms down the hall.

"Feel better?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, shocked a little but yes, better." Harry smiled and kissed Sev's lips, placing a hand on the back of his love's neck.

"Mm…you taste good Sev." Sev smiled at him and Harry kissed him again this time leading him towards the bed. As Severus leaned down on his back Harry crawled on top of him and kissed his lips and forehead. "Let me take care of you this time." Sev smiled and nodded.

Harry's mouth trailed across Sev's face and towards his ear, taking the lobe in his mouth he nibbled it and got a groan in return. His hands worked their magic in removing Sev's billowing robes and undershirt off as his mouth continued to kiss the sweet, thin lips of his husband. First went their shirts, and then it came to where they began to remove each other's pants until Harry moved Sev's hands above his head and tied them to the post with his tie.

"Harry?"

"Shh, just relax love." Harry leaned down taking a dark nipple in his mouth and paid attention to the other with his left hand while his right went to undo Sev's pants. Sev moaned at the feelings Harry was delivering to his body, and as Harry pulled his pants off his mouth moved down his stomach and stroked the smooth flesh under the palm of his hand.

"Mmm…ah!" Harry's mouth enclosed around Sev's erection and bobbed up and down. Sev's hands went into Harry's hair and held tight as he sucked him. "H-Harry…"

Harry looked up from his spot and smirked at Sev before coating his fingers in his own saliva. He pushed one slowly inside Sev's puckered hole and Sev moaned loudly at the intrusion. The finger moved in and out carefully before the second one went in and scissored the hole.

"Oh…!"

"Merlin you're tight Sev." Harry moved the fingers around once more before getting up and releasing his own erection. He stroked himself a few times before moving Sev's pale legs over his shoulders and positioning himself. "You ready?"

"Yes…take me…" Harry happily obliged as he slowly pushed himself inside the warmness of Sev's gorgeous body.

"Oh! Severus…so tight!" Harry thrusted in and each time he got closer and closer to that spot that drove Sev wild.

"AH!" there it was.

"Easy Sev…! Easy!" Harry felt his release coming on fast, as did Severus but Harry put his hand around him and pumped him feeling his release coming close.

"Harry…Harry!"

"Sev….Severus!" they came with one last cry of each other's names. Harry pulled Sev's legs off his shoulders and laid down next to him.

"You…you're amazing." Severus panted and put his arms around Harry.

"You too Sev." Harry snuggled into his husband and they laid there for a while. "What time is it?"

"Almost late afternoon, why?" Harry sat up and kissed Sev's lips.

"We'd best get dressed, I think dinner will be on soon." Severus smiled and sat up from his spot; the two men redressed and cleaned up the room knowing Eileen would have a fit at such a mess. They kissed each other once more and walked hand in hand straight to the dining room.

_**I hope this satisfies some of you. Now that things are civil with Nigel and everything, next one will end with one hell of a shocker for our couples and most of all Nigel. Dumbledore and the other anti-Weasleys will be out for a while, this will focus on the couples for a bit and more mystery to whom else Dumbledore has possibly hurt.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Secrets Pt 2

_**Picks up with more secrets revealing under the watchful eyes of Kingsley and whomever else is keeping track at Hogwarts while the newlyweds are away. Like I said gonna keep the anti-Weasleys out of it for a few chapters and Dumbledore, just keeping up with updates for Harry so he can be sure that if Dumbledore tries anything he can counter it.**_

_**Also I have been told that I've sped up on the chapters with the storyline a bit, I understand it looks that way but it's how it's supposed to look. All of this happening while Harry and Ginny are married to Severus and Draco, so the drama builds up whereas they discover who else Dumbledore has destroyed and ruined.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

Harry woke up early the next morning with Severus still sleeping in his arms. The events of the night before had flown through his head and he felt relieved and happy now that he and Nigel were alright with each other.

"Sev…Sev baby it's time to wake up." He stroked the silky black hair getting a groan in return.

"No…" Sev snuggled up under the covers.

"Come on love we have to eat breakfast." Harry glanced at the clock. "It's almost nine."

"Don't care."

"Ok, but you leave me no choice." Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Sev's face. "Aguamenti." Water splashed Sev's face and he fell straight out of the bed.

"YAAH!" he fell with the sheet wrapped around his body. Harry laughed so hard he fell back clutching his gut. "You little sneak!" Sev got up and smacked him with a pillow.

"Had to wake you didn't I?" Harry got up and pulled on his freshly clean pants and shirt. "Let's get going you can take a nap later." Severus groaned and sat up unwrapping the sheet from him and snagging a black set of robes.

"What?" Severus noticed Harry staring at his clothes.

"You need to wear more than black love, at least a new green or something."

"I've always worn black."

"I know but it's starting to wear out on you." Severus smacked him again.

"Oh shut up." Severus pulled on his robes and magically fixed up the bed. They left the room hand in hand and went straight for the dining room where Ginny, Draco, Eileen, Joan, and Nigel sitting at the table.

"Good morning boys." Eileen smiled at them.

"Morning mother."

"Morning everyone." Harry and Sev took their spots digging into their food.

"Sleep alright everyone?" Eileen.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone answered.

"Good because Lucius and Narcissa are coming with the Minister in a few hours." Harry nearly choked and dropped his fork. "How did I know you'd do that Harry?" she laughed.

"Kingsley's coming by later? What for?" Nigel.

"Something about uncovering some old files at the Ministry. Said it was important for Harry to know."

"Why are my parents coming?" Draco held onto Ginny's hand.

"They're involved in it somehow, that's all I know."

"Oh…well alright then."

'What could this be about?' Harry decided to give it a little thought later, right now he was more focused on spending the day with Sev. After breakfast he was going to ask Severus to show him around some more.

"Hey Harry…I got this in the mail." Ginny passed Harry an envelope and he saw it was from Bill and Fleur. "Bill knows where we are, as do anyone else who works under Kingsley. I told him only to contact when it was important." Harry unfolded the letter and read it over.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I can't say much but just to let you know I found some rather interesting details on the Black family vault. I had been checking old family vaults for any enchantments and charms after the war ended and I came across the Black vault to realize there's more than one._

_The way I saw it, Sirius had one vault from the main branch of the family, and Narcissa and Draco both have shares of the smaller and main branches but oddly there's one under the name of Regulus Black. I was able to look inside the vault, and it was full of books and old treasures of the family. There was some money, but not much. _

_Anyway the main thing is that when the owner of the vault passes on, its contents are left to whomever is next in line for the fortune or whomever is included in the wills, but everything remains in this one vault. From what I can tell it can be one of three options:_

_Regulus never named an heir, so the money remains in the next family's name, the Malfoys._

_The vault was forgotten for a long time due to the condition of the items inside._

_Regulus Black could still be alive._

_I told Kingsley about this, and he said he'd look into it because he had a feeling something was off. He'll be by later on to see you two. _

_Oh and don't worry about the others, Charlie, the twins, and I have cut off contact with them completely. We wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Bill_

"That can't be." Harry showed the letter to Severus and he skimmed over it.

"It can't…"

"What is it?" Joan tried to look but Severus moved the letter away from her wondering eyes.

"Excuse us please." Severus pulled Harry out of the dining hall and outside to the gardens. "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know, I mean it could mean anything…" Harry wasn't sure what to say. If Regulus was alive at all then what happened after Kreacher took the locket and vanished?

"Kreacher told you everything didn't he? About when he took the locket and seeing Regulus killed by the Inferi?"

"He did, and it sounded sincere so Kreacher had no reason to lie." He and Severus were silent for a few seconds, and then Harry gasped. "Hold on, if Dumbledore survived the war before, then it's possible others may have survived too right?"

"I don't know Harry that old fool's had more secrets locked up than the goblins."

"Then we'll have to wait until Kingsley gets here. For all we know Regulus could be alive but there's no trace of him. Kingsley will help he may have something…" Sev reached in and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up." Sev smiled. "You babble sometimes."

"Hmph." Harry shoved his arm. "This coming from Hogwarts strictest teacher, 'Do this Potter, do that Potter, detention Potter, don't sass me Potter.' You say I babble, so do you." Severus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Severus about walked away when Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Now where are you going?"

"Inside it's fixing to rain." Harry looked up seeing the sky was only a light gray, no sunshine though.

"It's just cloudy today, besides you promised to show me around some more." Severus rolled his eyes again and Harry pinched his arse.

"Ow!"

"You had that coming." Harry pulled Sev down for a kiss. "Now show me around."

"As you wish 'master'." Severus chuckled and Harry followed him around to the back of the huge manor, straight to a graveyard. Harry stopped looking at the headstones and crypts, feeling a small shiver run up his spine. "Harry?"

"Sorry…just get weird feelings around graveyards. Is this the whole Prince clan?" he pointed at the headstones.

"It's most of them, all the people who lived in this huge manor for years." Severus took his hand and led him down the path into the cemetery. They passed several old stones, Harry saw the dates went back to maybe a hundred years ago all buried with their spouses and children next to them. Harry followed Sev through the path for a few more minutes right before they stopped at a headstone with an angel's face above it.

"Who's this?" he looked and saw the name 'Oswald Parley-Prince'.

"My stepfather." Harry turned his head to Severus, watching as he pulled out his wand and conjured up a bouquet of white roses onto the headstone. He brushed some dust off the top of the stone and set the flowers in a nice arrangement; Harry waited until he stood to hold his hand.

"He was good wasn't he?" Sev stiffly nodded and Harry saw tears forming in the man's eyes. "Oh Sev…" he brushed a tear from his cheek and kissed the same spot.

"I'm fine, it's just hard sometimes." Harry put his arm around his husband's waist and stood with him.

"Are your grandparents here too?" Sev pointed to some stones just above Oswald's.

"They along with my aunt and uncles, and my two year old cousin Clarinda." Harry's eyes widened.

"Two?"

"She died of a lung infection, something in the garden made her sick for months before she passed. Tore my aunt's heart to pieces, and my uncle never spoke of it. Her dying caused everyone so much pain, but I was able to move on like my mother and sister, but they didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"This family's been broken for a long time, but maybe now it will mend." Harry leaned in and rested his head on Sev's shoulder.

"We'll make it work Sev, we'll make it work." They stood there for a few more moments, and as the winds began to pick up Harry started to shiver.

"Cold?"

"A little." Severus took off his long billowing robe and wrapped it around Harry.

"Let's get inside." They began to walk back towards the manor when Joan came out to meet them.

"Gugh! Finally found you two, Kingsley's here."

"What? He wasn't supposed to show for another few hours?" she shrugged at them.

"You know politicians, they always make an early entrance if not a grand entrance. Now come on he says it's urgent." They quickly followed her inside straight to the living room where everyone was waiting, including Narcissa and Lucius.

"There you two are, what kept you?" Eileen.

"We were visiting the cemetery." Severus sat down but Harry stood. "Morning Minister."

"Morning to you too Severus, Harry."

"What's this about? Does it have something to do with the Black family?" Ginny asked sitting on Draco's lap. Kingsley smiled slightly and held out a folder.

"I guess Bill got to you first, and yes this has to do with the Black family." Kingsley flipped through the folder's contents before turning to Narcissa. "Narcissa, were you aware of the money that vanished from your cousin Sirius' vault during the time he was imprisoned?"

"Um…yes I remember getting a notice from Gringotts but at the time Sirius and I weren't talking so I thought nothing of it." Kingsley nodded.

"Well it seems that after a little help from the elder Mr. Weasley, we were able to trace where that money had gone, a penitentiary called 'Hodgkin's Home for Incurably Ill'."

"I've never heard of it." Lucius.

"It's on the outskirts of London, just near the sea but the Ministry only sends the 'insane' ones there, like Bellatrix if she lived. Apparently they received a patient that was told to be completely psychotic, always throwing tantrums, never calm even under medicine, panic attacks, anxiety attacks the complete package of madness."

"When were they institutionalized?" Narcissa.

"Umm…" Kingsley flipped through some papers. "November 26 1979." Harry thought for a minute, that was at least three months after Regulus 'died'.

"Who brought them in?" he asked.

"Dumbledore, from the description of the man he was old, long gray hair and beard, crescent moon glasses, blue eyes, fair wrinkled skin, wore blue or gray robes."

"Sounds like the old bastard." Severus sighed. "But who was it he turned in?" Kingsley took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"It was Regulus Black." Kingsley showed a photo to Harry and from the looks of it, the person in the photo was in fact Regulus Black but he looked worse than Harry had when he was living with the Dursleys. His skin was thin and pale, his hair was matted and straggly, and his eyes looked like they'd lost their shine with dark circles underneath.

"Oh no." Harry looked at Nigel, who looked far more stunned than himself. "Nigel…is that Regulus?" he showed him the picture and Nigel's eyes filled instantly.

"It's him…it's him but you said…" he looked at Harry.

"I thought he was, no one's seen him since that one night."

"How did he survive against the Inferi?" Severus scratched his chin. "Kreacher told you after they'd retrieved the horcrux that the Inferi dragged Regulus underwater just before he apparated back to Grimmauld. Unless he had his wand there's no way he should've survived?"

"The only person who can answer that is locked in a madhouse." Lucius stood up from his chair. "Whatever Dumbledore did to him is horrible, but what I'd like to know is what his connection with him is." he pointed at Nigel.

"Nigel what's this about?" Eileen walked over to him and tried to pull the picture from his hands but he wouldn't let go. "Nigel…"

"He and Regulus were lovers." Severus answered. "They had a relationship in school together, that's why he's been so bitter to me and Harry, because we reminded him of those memories." Severus got up and touched Nigel's shoulder.

"Nigel you're gay?" Eileen looked stunned. "I suspected it but…why didn't you tell me?" Nigel didn't answer, just collapsed on his knees and put his hands in his face.

"Nigel, easy." Severus was at his side. "Take it easy…relax."

"I'm sorry if this reopened any old wounds, but I do agree with everyone when I say this is one of the lowest deeds Dumbledore has done."

"We need to save him." Narcissa stood. "That's my baby cousin, I need to help him."

"I understand Narcissa, and I agree too. That's why I'm arranging the paperwork to remove Regulus from that hellhole. After that I'll need you, Severus, and Harry to accompany me there to pick him up."

"What?" Nigel looked up. "Wh-Why not me? I can help him." Severus tightened his hold on his little brother.

"Nigel you're in no condition to go, you need to stay here and besides Regulus will need some treatment before he comes here. He needs to clean up first."

"But…"

"No buts Nigel, this has to be done properly or Regulus could lose himself completely." Nigel looked down and Severus hugged him slightly. Harry suddenly felt a twinge of guilt fill him, and he could see that not being able to see his only love Nigel wasn't going to take this very well alone.

"Maybe I should stay behind." Harry spoke up. "I can give Nigel some support."

"Harry are you sure?" Narcissa.

"Yes I am, I can help Nigel while we wait for your word. Besides Regulus will need to tell you what happened and I don't think he'll be able to do that if Nigel's there." Narcissa smiled.

"Very well, we'll let you know what happens after we rescue him." She turned to Kingsley. "How soon can we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, by then I'll have everything ready."

"Then it's settled." Lucius. "We'll rescue Regulus and bring Dumbledore to justice."

"Here here." Everyone agreed.

Harry had to admit he was happy that Nigel's love was alive, but something wasn't right about this. If Regulus had been alive the whole time, then why did Dumbledore lock him up in the first place?

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Next one is a little in-law bonding between Harry and Nigel and off to where Severus and the others rescue Regulus to get his story. Gonna throw in a little fluff too for the boys, and please no more flames.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Helping Him

_**Takes place a day after the last chapter, to start off with Harry and Nigel bonding a little and Harry gives Nigel a little surprise to cheer him up. Then it goes to where they rescue Regulus but he won't reveal anything until the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Harry woke the next morning to find Sev gone from their bed. He touched the space where Severus slept and felt it was still somewhat warm, and then spotted a note on the pillow.

_Harry,_

_Had to leave early with Cissa and Lucius, didn't want to wake you up since you sleep lightly. I'll return maybe tonight after dinner I can't quite be sure._

_Look after Nigel, Joan and mother have gone out for the day. Draco and Ginny will likely stay in their wing of the Manor._

_Be careful._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Short and to the point, just like Severus. Harry sat up, stretched, and let out a yawn before getting out of the bed. He checked the clock to see it was near nine-thirty, so he could ask the elves to bring him some breakfast after he changed.

Taking out his favorite blue shirt and black pants, Harry quickly made himself look decent and put his wand in his pocket.

"Elsie!" he called the main house elf in charge.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Could you bring me some breakfast please?" she bowed.

"What does Master Harry wish to eat?" Harry thought for a quick minute.

"Just some sausage and eggs, and some juice."

"Elsie be getting Master Harry's breakfast, Elsie be back in a jiffy!" she disappeared with a pop and Harry figured after he ate he'd go visit Nigel, figured he could use the company since his boyfriend was still alive and trapped in a mental madhouse.

'Wait a minute…!' "Kreacher!" the old house elf of Grimmauld Place appeared before him with a pop.

"Master Harry Potter called Kreacher?"

"Yes, listen do you know if any of your former Master Regulus' things are still at Grimmauld?" the elf's eyes widened a little at him.

"Y-Yes…Kreacher has left everything as it once was in Master Regulus' room." Harry bent down to the old elf's eye level.

"I need to know…did he ever keep a photo album or a picture of himself with someone, a man maybe?" Kreacher went silent for a few minutes, and then his eyes widened again.

"Kreacher remembers such a picture, a picture of Master Regulus with his love many years ago." That made Harry feel relieved.

"Can you bring it please? Quickly." Kreacher nodded and disappeared, and then Elsie appeared.

"Elsie has returned with Master Harry's breakfast." She set the tray down on the bed and bowed again. "Does Master Harry need anything else?"

"No thank you Elsie." She vanished again and Harry ate while he waited for Kreacher to show up again. The food was wonderful; these elves really knew how to cook delicious food; and then another pop echoed in his ears.

"Kreacher has returned as Master Harry Potter requested." Kreacher had a picture frame in his hands and he passed it to Harry. The picture was a photo of a seventeen or eighteen year old Regulus Black with his arms around a seventeen year old Nigel, smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Do you know who that is with Regulus Kreacher?" he pointed to Nigel's face.

"That is Nigel…Kreacher remembers Master Regulus talking about him in his journal."

"He told you about him?" Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher…did you ever meet Regulus' boyfriend?" Kreacher shook his head that time. "Would you like to?"

"Master Regulus is gone…boyfriend left…" Harry shook his head.

"No Kreacher, he's here, Regulus' boyfriend is here." Kreacher looked at him in disbelief. "Do you want to see him?" Kreacher nodded at first, but then shook his head.

"Kreacher cannot…Kreacher must not see boyfriend or Kreacher will relive horrible memories…" the elf buried his face in his hands and trembled violently. Harry stood up and tried to stay calm, because the last time this happened was when Kreacher told them about Voldemort's locket.

"It's ok Kreacher, you don't have to. Go home, rest up for a bit alright?" Kreacher disappeared without another word, Harry held onto the photo and pushed his now empty tray aside.

'Time to go see Nigel.' He breathed in and left his room, looking around for Nigel in any place he could've been. The dining hall, the living room, the main study, his second bedroom, all that was left was the wing.

Harry walked around for twenty minutes before finding the exact same door Sev had showed him a couple of days ago. Harry knocked on the door and didn't get a response.

"Nigel?" no answer. "It's Harry, I need to talk to you." Still no answer, up until the door opened a crack revealing a bloodshot red eye. "Hey…"

"Hey." His voice was monotone.

"Can I come in? I'd like to show you something." Nigel nodded stiffly and let Harry in through the door. Nigel looked like he hadn't slept all night, probably anxious about being able to see Regulus again after so many years. "How're you holding up?" Nigel shrugged.

"Not so good." Monotone again.

"He's going to alright Nigel, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be? You never met him remember?"

"But if he's anything like his brother, he won't give up so easily." Harry turned to him. "Sirius told me a little about him, that he was the favorite son because he followed what his parents wished for him to do, but neither they nor he knew what the Dark Lord would do to achieve his goals. That's why he defected."

"I know."

"Look, I know you loved Regulus and I know he loved you. He never stopped loving you and even if he was locked in an unknown place for a while I'm pretty sure he had a reason to keep going." Harry moved the picture from behind his back. "He kept this in his room." Nigel's eyes widened at the picture, and his hands reached over slowly to take it from Harry's.

"T-That's…"

"Kreacher, Regulus' old house elf was left to me, I'm his new master. I asked him to get that, because I know you'd want to have something here when he comes back. You'll have a lot to catch up on." Nigel held the photo with trembling hands, then out of the blue Harry found himself wrapped up in the older man's arms.

"Thank you." He held Harry tight and Harry carefully hugged him back until Nigel let go. "Thank you Harry, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but if there's anything I can do to repay you or Severus then please just…"

"Whoa whoa slow down there; let's just wait until we hear from everyone else. Then we'll talk…" he patted Nigel's shoulder. "Look, I don't want to reopen any wounds…but why don't you tell me a little about Regulus? He is going to be part of the family isn't he?" Nigel gave a light smile.

"Sure…well for one thing he was hard-headed but sweet, sometimes he'd get slightly angry but then it'd be funny watching him make an idiot out of himself." Harry laughed. "He did tease me a good bit, but he always made up for it."

"Sounds like Sirius." Nigel leaned against the wall.

"He….he used to tell me about Sirius more than half the time." Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"He did? What did he say?"

"Used to say how he envied Sirius, being brave enough to leave their family and have friends to support him. Regulus said that the only true friends he had were Severus and Malfoy, he could tell them everything, except about me of course." Harry thought for a minute, then remembered Kreacher told him once that Regulus wanted to leave the family. "He wanted to run away with Sirius, but your dad and Remus didn't like him that much so he didn't know what to do."

"He was afraid." Nigel nodded.

"Regulus may have been the favorite son of his family, but even he hated being a Black." Harry understood, Sirius and Regulus were born into a crazy family, but both of them besides Andromeda and now Narcissa had the strength to go against the family's wishes.

"Well…he had you that's for sure." Harry smiled. "He loved you enough even if the Blacks and the Prince family have their differences." Nigel looked at him stunned. "Sev told me before we were married, that the Prince and the Black family feuded years ago for some reason and that it broke the friendship between the two."

"Never really understood that, mother never talked much about it." Harry shrugged.

"Oh well it's old news anyway."

"Look Harry, the reason I never told anyone I was gay was because well…my…" Nigel seemed to be lost in thought.

"Your dad wouldn't approve?"

"No he accepted Severus was gay, so did mother and Joan."

"Then why wouldn't you…?"

"My grandparents, both of them were real heavy on the whole pureblood thing but they still tolerated Severus. At least until he came out of the closet…" oh yeah, even if the grandparents couldn't accept it the parents could. "When Severus told them he wasn't attracted to women they lost it, grandfather called him a faggot, queer, son of a bitch all the names in the book. Grandmother just cried and didn't look at him. She never spoke to him again, and grandfather just…just glared and put him down every chance he got. I saw what was happening and I didn't do anything to stop it, nor did I reveal my own love like I wanted to. They expected me and Joan to marry the 'right people', some pureblood wizard of great status for Joan, and she married a man of middle class, and they wanted to set me up with the worst possible choice of a wife."

"Who?" Harry leaned in to hear more closely.

"You really want to know?"

"Uh…yeah." Nigel took a deep breath and looked straight at Harry's face.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry about fell of his feet and rolled around on the floor laughing like a hyena. He held his gut as it tightened with his loud laughter.

"B-B-Bella…Bellatrix….L-Lestrange? They wanted you to marry that crazy harlot?" he laughed again and Nigel went beet red.

"Ok it's really not that funny…" Harry slowed his laughter and his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry…it's just the idea of Severus being related to the Dark Lord's crazy whore is hilarious." He wiped a tear from his eye and fixed his glasses. "Now tell me more…"

_Meanwhile:_

Kingsley, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius were all just on the outskirts of London right by the seaside ports, each one up and ready for the big rescue on Regulus. Kingsley had the papers for Regulus' release ready and Narcissa had her family priorities straightened out in case she had reason to convince the bastards to free her little cousin.

"We have it all?" Lucius.

"Everything needed to get him out of here." Kingsley sighed and disapparated them to the front of 'Hodgkin's Home for Incurably Ill', and the place looked as bad as its reputation. It was made of red brick, cement roof, dusty windows, horrible dirty steps and everything that matched along with the broken barbed wire fence surrounding the front. "Let's move."

They walked inside straight to the front desk seeing all kinds of people in the front dressed in blue and white outfits, possibly residents and doctors. Several of them had bandages on their arms, foreheads, temples, anywhere visible to the human eye.

"Can I help you?" a woman about Narcissa's age but with brown eyes and red hair came over, eyeing Lucius and Severus.

"We're here to take custody of one of your patients." Kingsley handed her the documents and she read them over. "A man named Regulus Black." She looked up from the document.

"Sorry we don't have anyone here with that name." she handed Kingsley the paper and he held out a picture of a younger Regulus and a birth certificate.

"This man, is he here?" she looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yes but his name is Gellert Dumbledore, not Regulus Black."

"This is a copy of his birth certificate and his status from the Black family, it's all legit ma'am." She eyed over the documents carefully and went back to the front desk.

"I see…unfortunately I can't release him without permission from a close relative." Narcissa marched forward and put her hands on the desk.

"I'm his cousin, second cousin to be precise and that's as close as you'll get. Now what room is Regulus in?" the woman just eyed Narcissa and sighed.

"He's on the fourth floor, isolation ward room 412. Just a minute…" she pushed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Richards to the front please." Some minutes later a tall dark skinned man appeared. "Take them to room 412, Mr…Dumbledore is leaving." The man nodded and turned to Narcissa.

"Right this way." They followed him towards the elevator and Severus leaned over to whisper to Kingsley.

"This is like a muggle institute, how could Regulus be here when he could use magic to escape?"

"The ministry binds everyone's magic here, so Dumbledore must've bound his magic and taken his wand, that would explain most of it. Regulus will have to fill us in on the rest." The elevator came to a stop and the dials read 4th floor; the man took out some keys and led them to the end of the hall to a black door with a two way window.

"Don't understand why you're here for him, stupid kid snapped years ago." He unlocked the door and showed Regulus, pale, sunken, and afraid backing into the corner on his messy bed.

"Reg…Reggie…." Narcissa walked in slowly with her hands in front of her. "It's ok Regulus, it's me Cissy remember?" the poor man looked through his shaggy black hair, limp against his face. His eyes were sunken like his skin, with black circles underneath just like in the photo.

"C-Cissy…?" Narcissa smiled softly.

"It's me Reggie…you remember?" she tried to reach for him and he pulled back hastily.

"No, no it's a trick! Narcissa left me here!" Narcissa shook her head.

"No Regulus, I never left you and neither did Severus or Lucius. We didn't know you were here, we just found out yesterday…" he looked at her with disbelief. "We're here to take you home sweetie."

"H-Home?" she nodded and held out her arms.

"Home, to Nigel." Regulus' head snapped up higher and he started to sob. She took him into her arms and held him tightly. "It's ok Reggie, it's ok." She rubbed his back and looked up at Kingsley.

"We'll need all of his things." He turned to the man who led them here.

"Doesn't have much, take him if you want him." He turned and left them alone; Narcissa just sighed as she let her baby cousin sob in her arms.

Regulus Black was finally going home.

_**Next one brings Regulus' part in this, and then the big reunion for him and Nigel.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Regulus' Story

_**Starts off with Regulus being taken to Prince Manor, to where he recovers before he says anything and before he sees Nigel again. Pretty much him kind of saying that he needs to gather his thoughts before he tells what's happened after over eighteen years of imprisonment in a psych ward. **_

_**And if you want I will throw a love scene between him and Nigel in the next chapter(s), sort of need to focus on a little more love besides our two main couples eh?**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prince Manor, North Wing:_

After they'd rescued Regulus Narcissa, Severus, Lucius, and Kingsley had brought him to a more private part of the Manor to keep him closed off from the others in order to be checked out and have a nice recovery. Kingsley had summoned Annabelle Pergamum, one of the best healers in the country to come over and check him and she was due to arrive any moment.

Regulus had calmed own after Narcissa's comforts started helping; Severus and Lucius helped as well, but Narcissa was better off. Eileen had given them a master room in the North Wing of the Manor, and Kingsley had most of the day free for now so he could take Regulus' statement.

"You feel better Reggie?" Narcissa still had the poor man in her arms and he had calmed down after a while but he was still on edge.

"Y-Yes." Regulus was told to relax until the healer came, then afterwards he could get cleaned up. His hair was shaggy and matted, he had a thin beard and his eyes were dulled out completely.

"Do you want a drink? Some water maybe?" he shook his head and leaned into her arms. "Where is that healer Kingsley?"

"She said she'd be down as soon as she could." Kingsley sighed, even he couldn't believe that Dumbledore would lock a young man away in an asylum full of crazies and put him under a false name; now the first question was why the phony name?

"I hope she gets here soon." Lucius sighed and looked at Severus. "Why don't you go see Harry? I'm sure he's worried." Severus shook his head.

"He can wait, I need to hear this as well."

"Suit yourself." Lucius just shrugged, and then the floo went off letting Healer Pergamum through.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kingsley, there was a rush of patients coming in I barely got away." She sat her bag down and looked at Regulus. "Oh dear…poor man." She cautiously walked over to him and held out her hand. "Hello." Regulus just nodded at her.

"What can you see so far Ann?" Kingsley.

"Definite signs of malnutrition, dehydration, bruises, lack of sunlight, some misaligned fingers, all classic signs of abuse without the blood." Regulus' fingers were slightly out of place. Ann looked at Kingsley and sighed. "I have the potions to help." She reached into her bag and pulled out multiple vials with several different colored liquids inside. "Let's see, nutrition potions, bone healers, calming draughts, blood replenishing potions just in case, dreamless sleep potions for later, ah and a few pepper up potions just to be safe."

"Does he really need all that?" Narcissa stared at the large stack of vials.

"I won't be completely sure until I check him over." She pulled her hair back and put on her latex gloves. "Standard procedure."

"Now Reg…she's going to look you over so I need to let go ok?" Narcissa tried but Regulus wouldn't let go. "It's alright I'm not going anywhere." He still wouldn't let go.

"Maybe you should let him hold your hand Mrs. Malfoy. It's normal he'll need comfort while I examine him, just to keep him calm."

"You hear that Reggie? You can hold my hand if you wish, she needs to give you a checkup. Do you understand?" Regulus looked unsure at first, but nodded and let Narcissa take his hand.

"Now then…Regulus is it? I need you to remove your shirt, to make sure you don't have any other broken bones." Regulus pulled off his dirty shirt and Ann went to work feeling all over, he had a few bruises on his chest but no scratches or scars; when Ann checked his lower ribs he winced. "How much does it hurt dear?"

"A-A little…" he winced again.

"Hmm, let me see…" she pulled out her wand and soon enough Regulus' ribs were visible. "Oh my…there's a small fracture. No worries though." She pulled out a clear potion. "Drink this dear, this will heal that tiny fracture in no time." Regulus gulped it down and in an instant the little crack disappeared.

"Anything else?" Narcissa.

"Hmm, everything else seems to be in order. But for those fingers, I'll have to realign them myself." Regulus hissed and looked at Narcissa.

"Best let her do it Regulus, or you may never use those hands again." He sighed and held out his broken hand. Ann took a couple of fingers and moved them slowly back into position.

"AH!" he shouted at the pain.

"That's only two sweetie, just three more to go." Regulus nodded and just as she finished realigning the last few she bandaged his hand. "That should do it, just wear that four 24 hours and your hand should be good as new."

"Feel better Reg?"

"A bit."

"Well…it seems that he'll just need proper nutrition and rest. Take the potions correctly and he'll be back together in no time." She packed her bag up and nodded at Kingsley before heading to the floo again. "Call me if you need anything." And she left.

"There now." Narcissa patted Regulus' shoulder. "Do you want to clean up first?" Regulus looked confused.

"She meant shower and shave Reggie." Severus smirked and Regulus glared a bit.

"Easy on him Sev he's sensitive."

"Not that sensitive." Regulus groaned.

"Look why don't you take a shower and we'll come back when you're done?"

"Sure." He seemed to be getting his old self back, he was talking more and he seemed more comfortable with the others.

"Let's leave then." The other four left the room as Regulus climbed out of bed. They shut the door and waited out in the hall.

"Perhaps I should come back at a later time." Kingsley checked his pocket watch. "I have a meeting this afternoon with the school governors."

"By then he should be ready." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll see you then, tell Harry I'll speak with him later." Kingsley apparated away and the rest just sighed.

"That went better than we thought." Severus.

"Indeed so, he seems to be coming around quickly." Lucius leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead.

"He is a Black after all, takes more than near two decades to turn his head like that." Narcissa sounded proud, but not too proud. Severus sighed and scratched his neck.

"Anything on the other Weasleys?"

"From what McGonagall has said Granger and Weasley both keep trying to get the elder brothers to assist them in this but they refuse each time. Dumbledore's still trying to reason with the goblins to take that order away, claiming he deserved to keep the money."

"Ridiculous." Severus.

"Absolutely." Narcissa. "He knows he's at a dead end, there's no way around it once goblins and money are involved even the Ministry can't stop it."

"No surprise there. He might as well just give in." Severus and Narcissa laughed. "What?"

"Since when does that old fool ever just 'give in'?"

"Good point." Lucius sighed again and checked the clock on the opposite wall. "Severus go see Harry, we'll let you know when Regulus is ready to talk." Severus shook his head.

"I can't, he may be with Nigel and I know the minute he realizes Regulus is here Nigel will rush in and make a scene. Not to mention Reg is still on edge, he can't take any drama right now." They nodded in agreement, and then the sound of footsteps coming to the door made them move away. The door opened slowly and there stood Regulus, all clean and looking far better than he did several minutes ago in a black silk set of robes. His beard was trimmed down, his hair was dry and looked shinier, and his posture was much better than it had been before.

"How do you feel now Reggie?" Narcissa smiled at him.

"Better…nice to have a decent shower for once in over 18 years of Hell." He said.

"Regulus, when you feel like talking you're more than welcome to do so when you're ready." Severus walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "We're not going to rush you into anything."

"Thanks." Regulus looked directly up at Severus, and touched the hand on his shoulder. "Do you know?"

"About your relationship with my little brother, yes I know." He nodded and Regulus stiffened.

"How is he?"

"He's been in a downward spiral since you vanished." Severus had to say the truth, he couldn't lie. "Thought you'd left him." Regulus looked at him stunned.

"I'd never hurt him. I cared about him too much to hurt him…"

"Cared? Does that mean you don't care anymore?" Regulus frantically shook his head.

"No…no…I do care, I still do. All I could think about was him while I was trapped there, what would happen to him if I was gone? What would he do without me? Did he miss me, does he still love me…?"

"Stop your rambling." Severus held up a hand. "I'm not interested in how you felt during your imprisonment, nor do I care what your thoughts were…"

"Severus…" Narcissa tried but Lucius stopped her.

"I only care that…do you still love Nigel?" he paused. "Do you love him, even after all these years you've been gone; do you still love him?" Regulus looked directly into Severus' onyx eyes, stepped closer, and was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"Yes." He paused. "I love him far more than you can ever imagine." Severus seemed unsure, but gave a small smirk.

"I'll hold you to that." He let go of Reg's shoulder.

"Can…Can I see him?"

"Yes you can see him, but wait until I get back." He held up a finger and left to go find Harry. He looked in their room seeing it was empty, then checked the study, also empty, the living room, the dining hall, and as soon as he came to Nigel's other room he heard voices inside. He knocked on the door, and Harry answered.

"Sev!" Harry jumped on him and wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

"I know I missed you too." He patted his husband's back and kissed his head, then spotted Nigel standing up looking rather eager. "We found him, he's alive and he wants to see you."

"Where is he?" Nigel got up close to Severus' face but Severus held up a hand to stop him from crushing Harry.

"Just keep calm, he's still a bit injured but give him a little space." Nigel nodded frantically and followed Severus and Harry back to Regulus' room, where Lucius and Narcissa were coming out of. "Is he ready?"

"He's ready." Narcissa nodded and let them step inside.

"Reg?" Nigel stepped forward slowly and Regulus stood up. He was slightly taller than Nigel but they were about the same height.

"Hello Nigel." Both men just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then out of the blue Regulus took Nigel into his arms and the other man just broke down in the hold. They held each other, and then Severus ushered Harry and the Malfoys out of the room and shut the door.

"Best give them time to catch up. Follow me." Severus led them to a small parlor, right where Joan and Eileen were having tea with Ginny and Draco.

"How is he?" Eileen asked them offering Severus a cup.

"They're catching up right now." He and Harry sat down on the small floral sofa next to Draco and Ginny. Lucius and Narcissa took two cups and sat in armchairs. "Nigel's getting very emotional as we speak."

"He deserves to, not seeing his love for nearly two decades thinking he left him or vanished, then finding out he was dead and now he's not dead…it's a huge toll on him." Joan sipped her tea and sighed. "Maybe now he'll go back to his old self."

"Or hopefully a new self, his old self was too competitive." Harry laughed at Sev's comment, and leaned onto his shoulder.

"I still don't understand, why would Dumbledore lock an innocent man who escaped death in an asylum? What's his motive?" Ginny.

"Dumbledore could have many motives, but only Regulus can help us fill in the details. I would probably say though that maybe Regulus found out something he shouldn't have and Dumbledore locked him away to keep quiet." Severus held an arm around Harry and kissed his head.

"Sounds like it could be so, but it could also show that maybe Dumbledore wanted to shut him up about the horcruxes or something like that." Harry kissed Sev's cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"Hey you two no lovey dovey outside the bedroom." Lucius groaned sipping his tea.

"Oh hush, you never had a problem when we loved in public." Narcissa winked and Lucius' cheeks tinted pink.

"Uh oh Lucius is embarrassed." Harry teased.

"Shut up Potter."

"Snape-Potter thank you."

"Shush you two, no fighting." Joan put her cup to the side and played with her long hair. "So what're we going to do about Dumbledore, when he finds out you took Regulus out of that hellhole?"

"We got him out legally, Dumbledore can't do anything." Severus.

"Maybe, but he'll still fight for something."

"He will." Everyone turned to see Regulus and Nigel joined hand in hand at the door.

"Regulus." Harry stood up and walked over to the two holding out his hand. "Harry, Harry Snape-Potter." Regulus shook his hand.

"My brother's godson." He gave a small smile. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Boys please, have a seat." Eileen waved her wand and another couch appeared. "It's nice to meet you at last Regulus, I'm Nigel's mother Eileen, and this is his sister Joan."

"Nice to meet you all." Regulus nodded at them and Nigel leaned in on his shoulder. "I know you're all wondering how I survived and ended up in that ward; well let me start back to that night I retrieved the first horcrux. After I ordered my house elf Kreacher to take the horcrux and leave the Inferi dragged me under, I didn't have my wand on me yet somehow the Inferi released me and I ended up outside that cave. I don't know what happened next, just waking up in a strange room at Dumbledore's home."

"His home?" Severus seemed unsure. "His home is Hogwarts, from what I recall he's lived there since he started teaching."

"Yes but…he has another place he inherited from his parents."

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry.

"Yes, after I was healed up he came in and sat down. We talked, and then when he asked my what I had done in that cave I assumed I was telling the right person so I gave my story. But then after I mentioned that I knew how to defeat the Dark Lord and that he should inform the Ministry…he just…he said that he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't go to the Ministry and find a way to kill Voldemort? Why?" Regulus looked down.

"He said that it was too soon for that, Voldemort was just starting to arise in power and he wanted him to get as far as he could before the right child was born." Everyone's eyes widened. "He knew, that no grown wizard could kill Voldemort on their own, so he wanted to wait until the right moment for the right child to be born and use them as his tool in the war."

"Y-You mean…?" Regulus looked directly at Harry.

"The minute you were born Mr. Potter, you were marked as his tool though I'm sure you already know that."

"I figured that when I realized he was stealing from my parents."

"That's not all he's done to your family Harry." Regulus looked at Severus and back to Harry. "Dumbledore set up your parents, when the prophecy was first made."

"How can you be sure? Where you when this happened?"

"I was held captive at Dumbledore's home, under the Fidelius Charm. I couldn't leave without my wand, and I overheard every conversation he ever had with anyone else involved."

"So Dumbledore wanted to wait for the perfect tool, and when he realized which one was needed he heard about the prophecy concerning me, and in the process he plotted my parents' death?"

"I'm afraid so, I don't know exactly how he plotted all this but he told your dad to make Sirius the secret keeper because he knew Sirius thought Pettigrew would be a better choice. When they switched his plan went into action, after that everything just fell into place." Harry was shaking in Sev's arms, and the older man just held him close.

"Harry…Harry shhh…" Severus turned to Regulus. "If you were held captive for that long, why did he put you in that ward?"

"Because I managed to escape somehow, and when he caught me I threatened to expose him. He stunned me, bound me, and then took me to that place. I tried to break out many times but the last time he visited me was when he'd found out about Nigel." Regulus wrapped an arm around Nigel's shoulder.

"He threatened him?" Narcissa.

"He did, that's why I stopped trying to run away. I had to keep hidden, just to protect the only true love in my life." He kissed Nigel's head and stroked his arm.

"You did it to protect me?" he tipped Nigel's chin up to meet his.

"I would do anything to protect you, anything." They shared a brief kiss and then Regulus turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry…"

"Don't be." Harry ran out of the room and Severus looked at his old friend.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Draco.

"No, let him cool down first. I'll go up there in a little bit; Regulus you know more than you're putting on I'm sure?"

"Yes, but the rest will wait."

"Agreed, we'll discuss the rest of this later. Let's just relax for now." Severus nodded and stood.

"Excuse me." he left to his and Harry's quarters, finding his beloved husband on the bed crying. He sat down next to him and started rubbing his back to comfort him. "It's ok Harry, I'm here." His heart hardened at the thought of the old bastard, what he'd done to Harry and the Potters, it was sickening.

'Albus Dumbledore you'll get yours someday.'

_**Hope it made sense. More will come in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Love Rekindled

_**Ok this one picks up more on Harry and Regulus continuing their talk, and then it will move along to where Nigel and Regulus rekindle their romance so there is LEMON in this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one but only cuz I'm trying to put some other stuff together for my other fics.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

Harry had been in bed since the day before, and Severus hadn't left his side since. He had been crying for the most part, but with Sev beside him he was able to relax somewhat.

"Harry…you can't stay in bed forever." Severus rubbed his back and Harry sighed. "You need to eat, it's past breakfast but I'm sure I can get a house elf to make you something."

"Not hungry."

"I don't care, you need to eat." He rolled Harry over gently and the younger man tried to roll back but Sev's hand on his side prevented that. "Come on, you can't stay up here like this."

"I'm not hungry." He looked at him and Sev sighed.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone but you'd better be down for lunch or I'm sending Draco and Ginny up here to get you." Whenever those two were around Harry in a fit, they always could make him move back into action. Severus patted Harry's back once more and left the room; he hated seeing him this way but he couldn't blame him. Dumbledore was more cunning and devious than maybe Voldemort, he set this all up and in doing so got many innocent people killed.

'Damn that man.' He walked down the hall and Ginny came up to him.

"How is he?" Severus shook his head.

"Not good, he won't get up or eat."

"Do you want me to…?" he shook his head again.

"No, let him be for now. If he's not ready by lunch then you and Draco can go for him." She nodded.

"Professor…I know I've said this many times before but thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to keep Dumbledore's secret and to help protect Harry; and thank you for helping me and Draco get together at last." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You're welcome, and I should say thanks to you as well. For helping me realize how precious life is, especially when you have someone to share it with." He looked back at the door of his and Harry's room.

"You're welcome too sir. Oh and Joan wants to see you for a moment, says it's about Dumbledore."

"Then you should come as well, you're as every bit involved in this as I am."

"Sure thing, I'll get Draco." She left quickly and Severus wandered to the drawing room, seeing Joan, his mother, Nigel, and Regulus sitting together sipping tea.

"There you are, Severus you missed breakfast."

"Forgive me mother, I was with Harry." Everyone sighed.

"How is he doing?" Joan.

"Not as bad, but not good either." He glanced at Regulus.

"I'm sorry if I'm the cause of this, I thought he had the right to know."

"You did the right thing by telling him Regulus, he's just taking some time to comprehend it all. He's still so young." Severus took a cup from Joan.

"Biscuit Sevvy?" he glared at the nickname and she giggled.

"Yes thanks." He took two, his stomach was a bit hungry. "I hate seeing him like this, but I can't tell him to forgive and forget because that old bastard doesn't deserve it."

"Severus watch your tongue, and I do agree. Sweetheart Harry just needs time to come to terms with this, I know he's heard most of this before, but he didn't know that Dumbledore actually set his parents up and that's what has him under."

"Indeed so." Nigel looked at Severus. "I'm sorry for this, I can't imagine what he's gone through."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but thanks for your concern Nigel. Which reminds me, Regulus do you know what happened to Sirius?" Regulus looked down.

"No…but he's gone isn't he?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Regulus' hand clenched in Nigel's. "Your cousin Bellatrix killed him, when Harry was fifteen."

"Bellatrix?" he looked up.

"It was the year the Ministry took over Hogwarts, Harry was believed to be a nutcase for spouting information on Voldemort when he couldn't prove what happened the year before, just after he returned that is. He heard of a prophecy concerning himself and went to retrieve it; but the others were waiting for him and a fight broke out." He paused sipping his tea. "Sirius came to his defense and in doing so he dueled Bellatrix but she got the upper hand somehow and used the Killing Curse."

"I thought you hated your brother?" Nigel looked at Regulus.

"No, we just didn't get along. After I left I wanted to tell him what I was doing but I couldn't find him; when he ran off he didn't tell me where he was going but I assumed it was with Lupin. Is Lupin…?"

"He survived the war, and has a wife and child, Harry's godson as well."

"Oh…well that's good. Is he a…?"

"He is but his son isn't, he's a Metamorphagus just like his mother." Regulus' eyes widened.

"That's interesting."

"Ok something's bugging me." Joan. "Regulus is surprisingly calm after being locked in an asylum for nearly two decades, why is that?"

"I'm a Black, we have ways of harboring our emotions but we're open to those we trust and care for more than anything else." Severus shrugged from Joan's stare on him.

"It's the way they are, Narcissa's the same way."

"Odd."

"Hush." He sipped his tea again.

"Now Ginny said this was about Dumbledore, what's the news?" at that moment Ginny and Draco both walked into the room and sat.

"We received word from Kingsley that Dumbledore was thinking of letting the Weasleys go to the Prophet to receive tips on your location. They wanted to offer a reward for the best ones, but he stopped it."

"They're trying to look for us through the prophet?" Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, no one really reads the prophet anymore especially with Skeeter still on it." Draco sipped his tea. "The woman was actually told to write REAL stories and make sure facts were accurate or they'd dismiss her from any newsstand immediately. She'd never write again."

"But why even bother if he should know Kingsley could stop it?"

"It's possible he has a friend in the prophet, I know Doge used to be but he's living in Scotland now, retired." Severus sighed. "He's not going to give up; even if he returns the money he'll still go down for what he's done to Regulus."

"Did you tell Kingsley?"

"I sent word to him last night, he's going to busy for a while but he'll come around when he gets the chance." Everyone went quiet; they should expect something like this to happen but not so soon.

"He'll never leave us alone." Draco held Ginny's hand in his.

"Not until he's put behind bars."

"And what about the other Weasleys?" Joan glanced at Ginny. "Does any of your family support you?"

"My older brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all do, but my other brothers Percy and Ron are the same as my parents."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Ginny laughed and everyone else joined in.

"What's so funny?" Severus turned to see Harry coming into the room; his face was still a little blotchy but his eyes seemed to clear up.

"Nothing Harry, here have a seat." Harry took the spot next to Severus and leaned into him. "Tea?"

"Sure." A cup floated over to him. "Thanks."

"How much did you hear dear?" Eileen ate a biscuit.

"Enough." Harry sipped his tea and Severus rubbed his arm. "Bastard…"

"Language Harry."

"Well he is!"

"Yes but don't overwork yourself. Eat this." Severus handed him a biscuit and he munched it down. "Manners Harry."

"Sorry." Harry looked down.

"Harry dear I know you're depressed about this, but you're here now with us and Dumbledore can't do anything to make you change your mind or Ginny's." Joan smiled at him and Harry gave a small smile back.

"Thank goodness." Draco. "Look Harry Dumbledore can't do anything to us. Kingsley's got him under control and he's got the other Weasleys off our backs, we can trust him to keep this secret."

"I know…but still."

"Harry…"

"Alright alright, I know I can trust Kingsley but I just can't believe that Dumbledore…" Harry set his cup down and put his face in his hands.

"Harry did you even sleep last night?" Ginny walked over to him. "Your eyes have large bags underneath…" she looked at Severus.

"I thought he did sleep I didn't leave his side."

"No…I didn't sleep good." Ginny smacked his back. "Ow!"

"Get back in bed young man; you're no condition to be up and arguing." Harry flinched at the glare she gave him. "NOW!"

"Yes mother." Harry moved out of his seat.

"Hold on Harry." Severus set his cup down and turned to his family. "I'll see you later." He led Harry back to their room and carried him halfway. He set him down on the bed and reached into the drawer pulling out a dreamless sleep potion. "Drink this."

"I'm sorry Sev…I just…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for love; none of this is your fault. We'll talk when you're ready, just get some rest." Sev put the vial to Harry's lips and he drank it slowly. Harry's eyelids fluttered a bit before closing completely; Severus kissed his husband's lips and covered him with a blanket.

'Sleep well my love.'

_Meanwhile, Nigel and Regulus's room:_

After having tea with the rest of the family Nigel and Regulus decided to go back to their own rooms for some privacy.

"I can't believe this happened…that old meddling bastard locking you away and setting Harry up like a pig for slaughter. He's just a kid…" Nigel was in a chair while Regulus sat on the bed.

"So were we." He looked at him. "We were once kids as well, but all of this…this happened because I didn't act sooner."

"How can you say that?" Nigel stared at him.

"I should've just gone to the Ministry; someone there would've done different. I thought Dumbledore was part of the light not some conspiring traitor only in it for his greed."

"That wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

"Nige…I wanted to do the right thing for once in my life instead of listening to what others tell me and where did it get me? Locked in a living hell and forced to become a prisoner of my own mind, away from you." He looked at him and Nigel came to his side. "All I could think about was you, and if you'd hated me thinking I left you…" Nigel looked away.

"I did at first, no I did for years. I thought that the only person who truly cared about me had left like everyone else, and I hated myself thinking I'd done something wrong." Regulus took his face in his hands and kissed his lips.

"You did nothing wrong, you were safe. That's all that mattered to me was that you and everyone else was safe. I never stopped loving you, I cared too much to even think of trying to contact you otherwise Dumbledore would've found out. I did it to protect you."

"I know." Nigel had tears forming in his eyes, and a light smile on his face. "I may have been angry at you, but I never stopped loving you." Regulus smiled and kissed his head.

"I know…" he kissed him again. "I love you."

"And I love you." They brought their lips closer and they touched. Nigel's arms wrapped around Regulus' neck and Regulus pulled him down onto the bed; they kissed for about another minute before Regulus turned them over to be on top.

"Let me take you Nigel…let me show you how much I've missed you." Nigel smiled and grabbed his wand from the table. He muttered silencing charms and locked the door tightly.

"Make love to me Reggie." He kissed his chin.

"Your wish is my command." Regulus began trailing kisses from Nigel's chin up to his ear and down his neck until he reached the collarbone. His fingers worked against the buttons on his shirt and removed it once the last one was undone. His jacket was undone and then the shirt, Regulus trailed more kisses across his torso.

"Oh…Reg…" Regulus nipped at the bud and pinched the other making his beloved whimper. His free hand went down to Nigel's pants and undid the belt buckle. When it came lose the buttons went with it and Regulus' hand moved inside touching Nigel's erection.

"Still so sensitive aren't you?" Regulus smirked and dragged his tongue teasingly down Nigel's stomach right to his hard-on.

"Aaah….ooohh…" Nigel's moans were making Regulus' pants tighten painfully. Realizing that Nigel was coming close he released him with a pop and pulled his pants off completely. "Reggie…?"

"Just a minute love." Regulus quickly stripped off all his clothes and then coated two fingers in his own saliva. "I'll go slow, it's been a while."

"Y-Yes…" Nigel nodded and Regulus carefully spread his legs.

"Easy love." He moved the finger in and out slowly, then sped up as Nigel's moans went from pained to pleasure. He added in the second finger, and the moans increased.

"Regulus please….so close…" Regulus removed his fingers and stood up to set his cock at Nigel's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Nigel practically screamed in pleasure; moving in and out slowly he soon hit that special spot deep inside his beloved.

"God Nige…you're so tight…" he kissed Nigel roughly as the heat added up in both of them.

"Oh…oh Reg…so close…"

"Me too love…me too…" the pace sped up and soon Nigel came all over their stomachs and chest. He fell limp but Regulus continued until he reached his own release. With a groan he fell to the side and held Nigel in his arms.

"I've missed that." Nigel moaned into his chest.

"Me too Nigel, that first night we had together. It was the best night of my life." He kissed his beloved's sweaty forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Regulus, so much." They stayed like that for several minutes, but then Nigel glanced at the clock on the wall. "We'd better shower, can't go to lunch smelling like fresh shag." Regulus laughed and they got up heading to the bathroom.

'That's my Nigel.'

_**Hope you liked the lemon, took me forever to write it out. Next one will go to where the Weasley Twins send word to Ginny and Harry about Ron and Hermione sneaking around doing whatever. Will also flip to the other Weasleys seeing what's going on with them.**_

_**And yeah if u notice any differences throughout the chapters it's just because i'm trying to edit out some of the lemon scenes cuz fics are disappearing, sorry but i don't think i'll be putting anymore lemons in for a while and if i do i'll keep it simple.  
**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Oh Brother

_**This is a brief side chapter to where it starts off with the Weasleys and leaks into something else going on with Harry and Severus. I can say now it will end with someone getting sick.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Burrow:_

Ever since Harry and Ginny vanished from Hogwarts the rest of the Weasley clan had been trying everything to locate them; unfortunately Kingsley caught on and sent them a letter saying the kids didn't want to be found and that he'd given them permission along with the school governors to leave Hogwarts in light of the circumstances. Molly had thrown a fit along with Ron and Hermione, as did Percy but the rest just ignored it.

As of right now Molly had invited the twins over for lunch and they made her promise not to bring up Harry and Ginny if they did. Arthur had been quiet for a while, but Ron and Hermione were going nuts not knowing where to start looking for their ex-friends.

"Oi Mum, Dad we're here." Fred and George went through the floo and were surprised to see Ron there with Hermione. "What're you two doing here?"

"Dumbledore let us come over for lunch, but we need to be back before the Hogsmeade trip ends." Hermione answered.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Gred.

"Not unless the headmaster says it's alright."

"If there's a legitimate reason, which I'm sure you don't have." Forge.

"Hey we only came cuz mum asked us to." Ron came to Hermione wrapping his arm around her. "Don't get all high and mighty on us just cuz you're older." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Come into the kitchen, lunch is almost ready!" Molly called from the kitchen and they went in seeing Arthur and Percy sitting at the table.

"Hello Dad." The twins sat on the other side of Arthur.

"Hello boys, Hermione."

"Mr. Weasley." Everyone took a seat and dishes of food were coming along onto the table. Molly came in with cups of tea floating behind her and sat down at the other end of the table.

"So boys, how are things at the shop?" Fred and George ate their food quietly.

"Fine, business is great." Fred.

"Any new products coming in?"

"Not yet, but we do have some new fireworks coming next month, from New Zealand."

"Oh?"

"Not sure what they do yet, they haven't been fully tested." George.

"And you Ron, how's school?" he shrugged.

"Same old, quiet except with Quidditch."

"What's happened with Quidditch?" Arthur.

"Most of our matches are canceled because Harry and Ginny left, and they can't find anyone willing to take the position of captain/seeker and chaser. It sucks."

"Oh well I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be back soon." Molly passed the beans to the twins but they glared at her. "What is it?"

"What did we tell you when we said we'd come over?" they asked.

"Now boys I was just answering Ronald, nothing more."

"We made you promise, regardless of what's been said."

"What promise?" Arthur.

"We told her not to bring up Harry and Ginny at all if we came over, and she just blew it." Fred growled and saw the twinkle of emotions flooding in Ron's eyes. "Thanks for lunch, but we'll be going now."

"Boys all I said was they'll be back, that's no reason to leave." They turned to her.

"They won't be back as long as you keep up this delusion of them getting married. All the money's been returned, and Ginny and Harry are both married so let's just leave it at that."

"You mean they finally did it?" Ron stood from his seat. "They're married to each other now?" George smacked him on the head, hard. "OW!"

"George!" Molly ran to Ron's aid.

"Harry is married to Severus and Ginny is married to Draco, you dunderheaded fool!" Fred pulled George back. "We're leaving."

"No boys, you don't have to leave." Arthur stood. "Let's just sit back down and eat."

"Not if you're all still hell-bent on Harry and Ginny's marriages."

"That's it!" Percy slammed his fist onto the table. "How can you two just go along with this? Ginny is married to a snake of all people and Harry to someone twice his age, it's not right!"

"They are in love Percival." Fred used his full name. "Simple as that, besides you should've known all those times Ginny was acting as if she were alright with this. She doesn't want her life decided for her and so she chose her own way."

"He's a death eater!"

"He was cleared because they defected, but none of you seem to realize that. Harry and Severus are a match made in heaven too, his parents would be proud."

"No they would not!" Molly shouted that time. "Lily and James would want Harry to settle down with a young woman his age, and have a proper family not some shaggy old Potions Master."

"You don't know anything, you never really knew James and Lily that well anyway." George turned to Hermione and Ron. "Let me guess you two have been up to no good again? Frolicking in the restricted section again looking for ways to break the bonding marriages?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Hah, knew it."

"Those men are not suitable for your sister and Harry, they are destined to be with each other."

"Sorry mum, but again you're wrong. And seeing as this lunch was obviously a set up to get information possibly, you won't be hearing from either of us, or Bill, or Charlie, not even Ginny will talk to you. Good day." They turned back to the door.

"Fred George come back here this instant!" Molly shouted after them and they apparated the minute they stepped foot outside, back to their flat above the shop. The two took a deep breath, and then smirked at each other.

"Did you set it Fred?" Forge held up an ear, a new product called 'Ultra Extendable Ears'.

"Nice and hidden Georgie." Gred pointed his wand at the ear. "Maximo." The ear grew larger and some clear voices started coming through.

"_Well that didn't work." _Percy.

"_Oh I knew this was a bad idea, mum why did you have to bring them up so soon? Now they're bound to know we're onto them."_ Ron.

"_Don't worry, Hermione I'm sure you've already found some information we can offer to Albus don't you?" _Molly.

"_Well I haven't found anything on breaking the bonds, everything I look at says the breaking can only be done by the couples themselves and in their own free will. Otherwise it could be fatal to them both…"_

"_Have you found anything on where they could be?"_

"_No, no family records of any properties under the name Potter or Snape."_

"_Dumbledore won't like this." _Percy. _"But wait, wasn't Snape's mother a Prince?"_

"Oh no." the twins' eyes widened.

"_Yes, but she cut off contact with her family after she married a muggle. Disowned I saw it in the newspaper article."_

"_Then we're at an end." _Arthur. _"Forget about this right now, let's just finish eating."_

"_We cannot ignore this anymore Arthur, Hermione check everything you can on the Prince Family. Perhaps Snape has some family around here that may have helped him."_

"No." Fred immediately went and took out a quill and paper.

"Hold on." George held up a hand still listening into the ear.

"_Molly, maybe we should just give up." _Arthur? _"Ginny has always been the rebel, and now she's married into a good family."_

"_She's married into a death eater family Arthur! I won't have my precious daughter ruined by those people, nor will I have my future son-in-law brainwashed by that two-faced spy! They will marry and we'll be better off end of discussion!" _

"Did you hear that?" George shrank the ear.

"Yeah…" if their dad was giving up then, was he coming around, or did he know something they didn't? "Warn the others, make sure Harry still has the map." Fred scribbled down immediately, then folded the letter and gave it to their new owl Fergus.

"Take that to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." The owl hooted and flew off out the window.

_Prince Manor:_

Things had calmed down a little at the manor, but they were also slightly chaotic now that Regulus and Nigel rekindled their relationship. The two were hardly seen; unless you walked by their room and heard the noises then you'd run and pretend you didn't hear a thing. Poor Sev coming across a really passionate moment and came back to his and Harry's room covering his head with a pillow trying to block the sounds.

'Poor Sev.' Harry was walking to their room looking for his husband when he heard a faint noise come from inside. It sounded like, groaning and…gurgling sounds? "Sev?" he walked into the room and the noises came from the bathroom. "Sev are you alright?" he knocked on the door.

"Go away." He sounded hoarse.

"Sev it's Harry, are you alright?" he cracked the door and saw Severus bending over the toilet, vomiting his guts out. "Oh no." Harry rushed to his side and rubbed his back.

"Ugh…dammit…" Severus leaned up and wiped his mouth with a rag.

"What's wrong? You eat something bad?"

"I think so…but I…oh damn!" he puked again and Harry patted his shoulder. "Hand me…that potion on the sink." Harry spotted two.

"Which one?"

"The green one." Harry picked up said vial and handed it to Sev who gulped it down. "Ugh…better."

"How long have you been sick?" Harry helped him stand and led him to their bed.

"Since this morning, nothing but vomit everywhere." Harry kissed his cheek.

"Well don't worry, it's probably just a bug." He wrapped his arms around Sev's shoulders and kissed his neck, then trailed up to his ear.

"Not now." Sev stopped him with a hand on his mouth.

"Aw come on, it'll make you feel better."

"No."

"Please?"

"No Harry."

"Please please?"

"I said no."

"Please please please?" Sev smacked his head. "Ow!"

"No means no, get it straight." He stood up and then a knock came at the door. "Come in." in walked Ginny and Draco.

"We just got a letter from Fred and George." She handed it to Harry and he read it over.

_Harry,_

_Hope all's well with you and your new family, and hope all's well with Ginny and Draco. Sorry to put a slight damper on your little peaceful home but we have a problem._

_Mum and Dumbledore have Hermione looking around in the restricted section of Hogwarts for any clues on how to break the bonds, but that's not all; they also have her looking under ancient families to see if there's any chance you could be hiding under the Prince name._

_Keep an eye out and notify Kingsley at once._

_Be safe._

_Your brothers, _

_Gred and Forge._

"That bitch!" Harry crumpled the letter.

"What is it?" Severus.

"Hermione's snooping around trying to find information on your family, and trying to find a way to break the bonds."

"What?" Severus snatched the letter and read it over. "Well we won't have to worry too much; all my family's information is confidential and no longer anywhere in Hogwarts. She won't be able to find us unless she has connections past Kingsley."

"Good luck with that." Draco held Ginny's hand. "Are you alright Severus? You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, just had a stomach bug is all." Severus stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now let's get going we should be expecting Kingsley soon anyway." Harry took Sev's hand and helped him out to the hallway, but as they walked he noticed Sev's footing was off slightly.

"Sev maybe you should go lie down, you look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm fine Harry, don't worr…" Severus' grip in Harry's hand went slack and he soon fell back against the wall, then to the floor.

"SEV!"

_**I hate cliffhangers myself, but next one won't be too far behind. Now what would anyone like to happen in the next chapter, cuz I'm up for ideas if u have any.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. I'M WHAT?

_**Now this is a mildly short chapter, but I hope for some it's not too short to you. I admit it's a bit soon for this to happen but this is only the start of what's coming soon.**_

_**And to be clear they will be in hiding for a while before anyone finds out where the happy couples are, probably right along to where someone decides to make an appearance.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"SEV!" Harry ran to his husband's side and held him up with a hand on his shoulder. "Get help!" Ginny ran towards the end of the hall and Draco helped Harry move Severus into another room onto a couch.

"Oh man…" Draco felt his head. "He's hot too."

"What?" Harry turned to him.

"I meant he's burning up, not hot as in…oh stop!" Ginny came back with Eileen and Joan.

"Severus, oh dear." Eileen went to his side and checked him over. "Dippy!" an elf appeared. "Fetch me a cold wet rag and my bag of potions."

"Yes mistress." The elf vanished.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry was praying it was nothing serious.

"Not sure, fever, puking, fainting….could be anything." Eileen magically removed Sev's long robe from his body and tossed it over the arm of the couch. "Don't want him burning up any more than he already is." Sev was now in his usual robes, but they were more casual looking, and then Dippy reappeared.

"Dippy has returned mistress." She handed her the wet rag and a large bag. Eileen took the cloth and placed it over Sev's forehead and pulled out a couple of potions.

"These should tell us what's wrong." She carefully opened Sev's mouth and poured some clear potion inside, but nothing happened. "Hmm, not the flu."

"I'm sorry but how can you tell?" Ginny.

"These are special potions that reveal what type of sickness you could have, if there's no reaction to the potion then that's not the right illness."

"What sort of reaction would he have?"

"Simple, he'd either awaken or fall asleep." What the hell? "I know it sounds odd, but they're old family recipes."

"What now?" Eileen smirked and pulled out another potion.

"Our family is known for its prestige and intelligence, how else do you think Severus became so smart in Potions at Hogwarts?" she poured part of the other potion into his mouth. "Not a bug." She took out another and did the same. "Not food poisoning." Then she pulled out one more. "Let's see if this does anything." She poured it into his mouth slowly, and right when Harry was about to think she'd lost it Severus groaned.

"Ugh…" his eyes slowly opened and he touched his mouth. "Why is my mouth wet?"

"You had us all worried there." Joan walked over but stopped as she spotted the vial in her mother's hand. "Mother…don't tell me…" Eileen looked up and nodded.

"What?" Harry held Sev's free hand and rubbed his shoulder.

"Um…I don't know if this is purely accurate or not…" Eileen fiddled with the vial in her hands.

"But you said you made it yourself?" Ginny.

"I did, but maybe we should get a healer to be sure."

"Mother what in the world are you trying to say?" Severus sat up. Eileen sighed and looked directly at him and Harry.

"That was a pregnancy potion, and you awakening Severus means it's positive." Severus' mouth dropped open and Harry's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Severus jumped from his spot on the couch.

"You're pregnant Severus."

"I can't be!"

"You are." Joan. "Mum made that potion herself Sevvy, and her potions never fail." Severus fell back onto the couch.

"This can't be…it's too soon…" he mumbled.

"We can get a healer to be sure son."

"Do that then, need to make sure this isn't a false positive."

"I'll summon Marco then." Eileen left to the other room and Severus covered his eyes.

"Hey guys…give us a minute would you?" they all nodded and left the couple alone. Harry turned to Severus, almost afraid to speak thinking the worst. "Sev…are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" sarcasm still intact.

"I mean…with this, you being possibly pregnant." Severus looked away.

"I…I don't know."

"We did agree to have kids Sev."

"Yes but not for a while, this is…is too fast we just got married." Harry sighed, he knew that was true but…he didn't want to do anything he'd regret.

"Sev…I know you think that, and I know you wanted to wait before we had children but…well whatever you decide I'll support." Severus looked at him with confusion.

"You…you what?"

"If you don't want the baby, then I'll understand." Severus looked as if he'd just said the worst thing ever. "Sev?" before Severus could answer he covered his mouth and vomited into the nearby waste basket.

"Oh yes…" Harry turned to see a man at the door, dressed in a St. Mungo's white healer robes. "Hello Mr. Potter I'm Marco Mason, licensed healer from St. Mungo's." he shook hands with the man.

"Our own private doctor too." Eileen helped Severus back over to the couch. "He's been my doctor for years."

"Thank you Eileen…now let's see shall we?" he took out his wand and conjured up a tablet. "I'll need a blood sample if you please?" Severus held out his hand and Mason pricked his finger. "There now." He took the blood and set it on the tablet carefully, then added some clear liquid to the mix and it turned blue. "Oh yes…it's positive." Harry looked at Sev for a minute.

"Can you tell how long?" Mason nodded and tapped the tablet with his wand, and then some smoke appeared.

"Hmm…eight weeks." Joan gasped.

"But…if he's been pregnant for eight weeks then why is he now getting sick?"

"Simple Joan, wizard pregnancies progress a little differently than normal ones. Signs don't show for several weeks and the fetus progresses rather quickly. Male pregnancies are short."

"How short?"

"Most go to six months, if not five months."

"But…" Severus spoke up. "Are there any possible complications?"

"There haven't been any in all my years, but I would be exceptionally careful. Wizard pregnancies are slightly high risk because the male body has to shift around constantly to maintain the life of the fetus."

"So he has nothing to worry about?" Harry.

"Nothing at all, but as I said just be mindful." Mason looked at Severus. "Do you have any questions right now Severus?" Severus shook his head and then stood up leaving the room.

"Sev?" Harry called after him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go, he needs to be alone." Joan sighed. "Thank you Dr. Mason."

"Call me if there's anything you need." Mason bowed and left, and then Ginny went to Harry's side.

"You ok Harry?" he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I know Sev and I just married but…I don't know if he wants children right now."

"Do you?" Draco asked. "I mean you've always wanted a family of your own and I know Severus has too."

"If he does then he's afraid." Eileen spoke up. "Severus was always afraid what would happen if he ever had children, if they would love or hate him because his own father was horrible to him and me. I kept telling him that wouldn't be true, but he refused to believe it."

"He's afraid, to have children?" Draco. "He was always good around me, like a second father."

"You are his godson Draco, he loves you like his own. I'm not entirely sure what it could be this time, but it will only come out if he talks to you Harry." Harry nodded and stood.

"I'll go see him then." Harry walked out into the hall, past a few rooms before he came up to the one he and Sev shared. "Sev?" he knocked on the door.

"It's open." Harry walked into the room and saw Severus on the bed rubbing his stomach.

"You alright?" Sev nodded stiffly. "Sev I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, I wasn't trying to."

"I know…"

"No, I understand we just got married and that we agreed to wait to have kids but…I still agree with whatever you decide." Sev looked at him.

"It's not that…Harry I want this baby, but Dumbledore…the Weasleys…"

"That's why you're worried?" Harry went to his side and covered the hand on Sev's stomach with his own. "Severus they can't touch us here, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that, but I don't want to risk our child being born into another possible war with them."

"There isn't going to be a war, look we'll sort this out soon. We don't have to jump into anything let's just take this slowly one step at a time and then we'll see what happens. We can move to another place if you want, maybe have my parents' old home rebuilt or we can move into London after the baby's born…" Severus gave a small smile.

"What happened to one step at a time?" Harry laughed and leaned into him. "I want this child, I'm just afraid for him or her."

"I know." He kissed his neck. "I know." Harry held onto his husband and they sat quietly for a few minutes, until someone knocked at the door. "Come in." the door opened and Regulus stepped inside with Nigel. "Hello Regulus."

"Hey, I just heard the news." He walked up to them. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you."

"So I get to be an uncle…" Nigel smiled, and then started snickering.

"What?" Harry looked at him oddly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Nigel glanced at Severus. "Just didn't think my older brother would be the girl." He burst out laughing and Regulus snickered, right before Severus threw a pillow at him.

"Aw come on Sev they're just having a little fun." Severus smacked him with a pillow. "Hey!" Harry picked a pillow up and bopped him on the head.

"Hey now no pillow fights." Joan came in. "Remember Mason said take it easy." Harry put the pillow down. "So…?" Severus held up a hand.

"We're fine Joan, just needed a little time to take this in."

"Well at least we'll have more children around here, I get to be an aunt!" she squealed.

"Oh no…" Severus groaned and fell back into the pillows.

"What?" Regulus and Harry.

"My family's going to spoil our child so horribly!" Harry glared at his two in-laws.

"Not unless they want to raise a spoiled prince or princess."

"But Harry!" Joan whined.

"No way, I wasn't spoiled, Sev wasn't spoiled so our child won't be spoiled. Don't need a Malfoy clone walking around here or anywhere else." They all laughed.

This was the start of something beautiful, or at least something new.

_**I know it's odd to have Severus pregnant but you don't see too many of those these days when he's with Harry.**_

_**Now before I visit anything else in this fic I'm a little short on ideas, not blocked just short cuz I don't want to speed through this too fast. So feel free to share cuz I'm open.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Poor Hermione

_**Another side chapter going into the part of the brightest muggleborn witch in Hogwarts Hermione Jane Granger. It's a short one, but only because I'm warming up in the cases for time skips to come in the next chapter but not too forward.**_

_**This just visits Hermione's point in this little scam going on, that and a little hint at the end where her real thoughts are hidden.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower girl's dormitory:_

Ever since the dinner at the Burrow Hermione had been under a lot of pressure, not just from Dumbledore but from Ron, Molly, and Percy to figure out anything or anywhere Harry and Ginny could have gone. She had been up late three nights straight, hardly any sleep, barely eating it was a wonder her grades didn't slip under.

She had been all over every square inch of the 'Restricted Section' in the library and nothing, not one blasted book or article showed anything on the Potters or Snapes, not even the Prince family. She was running out of ideas, and out of time because if she went to Dumbledore empty-handed again no doubt he would punish her severely, and she'd already had three strikes against her. Not to mention Ron wasn't helping at all, he just sat back and acted like a lazy fool while she broke her back over everything else.

"Hermione?" she was looking over a book when someone called her name. She turned around and saw it was Lavender Brown. "Are you alright? You're spacing out again…" just as Lavender walked closer Hermione quickly closed the book and put it in her bag.

"Y-Yes I'm fine…what's going on?" Lavender raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you, says it's important." Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. She left out of the common room and out of the tower, down the spiral staircase and straight to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor?" McGonagall looked up from her stack of papers and fiddled with her glasses a bit.

"Ah yes Ms. Granger, please sit down." Hermione closed the office door and took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk. "Now…first of all I want you to know that you're not in any trouble. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." She didn't even look up.

"Good, now I've been watching you a good deal Ms. Granger and I've noticed that you've…well you've lost a good deal of weight lately, and you look like you haven't slept in days. Is anything wrong?"

"No…I've just been studying more. N.E.W.T. exams are coming up soon so I wanted to…improve my study skills." She heard McGonagall's heels walking around, coming closer to her.

"I understand that, but you're the brightest witch in your year I'm sure that even if you didn't study so hard you would still do well for yourself."

"I like to be extra prepared."

"I suppose so, most students in your position would love the extra opportunity…to study in the 'Restricted Section'?" Hermione's body jolted slightly. "Mr. Filch said he caught you there, but you had a pass from Headmaster Dumbledore is that correct?"

"Yes…he let me look in there."

"For which subject?" Hermione's fingers fidgeted.

"D-Defense against the Dark Arts…"

"Is that the only one?" Hermione shook her head. "Then what others are there?"

"Um…astronomy, a-and Muggle Studies."

"Really? Because I seem to recall there are no books in the Restricted Section on Muggle studies." Great now she couldn't think straight, and her sentences were off. "Ms. Granger, I'm giving you a chance to tell the truth and if you don't say the truth then I can't help you with whatever is going on."

"There's nothing going on."

"Hermione…you haven't looked me in the eye since you came in my office. I'm asking you one more time, what is going on?" that time Hermione looked up, and this time straight into her teacher's eyes.

"There is nothing going on Professor, nothing at all." McGonagall sighed, and then walked back to her desk.

"Very well then, you can go." Hermione nodded and made to leave. "But just so you know Hermione, I am very disappointed in you for all you may have done against Potter. You know he considered you a sister, and can you imagine the hurt he must have felt when you betrayed him?" Hermione stopped for a brief minute, but kept going and then she went down the hall seeing Ron coming her way.

"Hey, what'd McGonagall want?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, just making sure I wasn't doing anything suspicious in the library." His eyes widened a little. "Filch caught me, but I had the pass."

"And he reported you to McGonagall?" she nodded and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a nearby corridor. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Ron what…?"

"Do you realize how much is at stake here? If we don't find out where Harry and Ginny are and get them married then you and I have a dirt poor future ahead of us. You want to be with me don't you Hermione?"

"Yes I…"

"And you want to earn your keeps from the war don't you?"

"Yes Ron I do but…"

"Then stop lazing around! Get your arse into action and find something or you'll be punished!" Hermione looked at Ron with shock, and then glared.

"I haven't been lazing around Ronald, I have been busting my back looking up information everywhere in the library. I haven't slept right in days, I haven't been eating right, and I haven't been able to focus on my N.E.W.T.'s I'm losing focus here!" Ron made a shushing sound and put a finger to her lips.

"Hermione you know Dumbledore will give you a good recommendation right? Even if you don't do outstanding on the exams he'll still help you."

"Yes I realize that, but I would like to feel good about it." His hands went into her hair, and his mouth went to her ear.

"You'll feel a lot better, when my family gets their fair share of the Potter fortune. Think, no picture it Hermione…a house in the country, a nice piece of land, you with a high class spot in the Ministry, me a top Auror, and our children…our many children running around with your brains and my good looks." Hermione pulled away slightly.

"Ron please let's be realistic here."

"I am being realistic love, I'm imagining our life together after we graduate. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Ron you know I want my career first."

"You'll have plenty of time for that, just picture it though…we'll be married soon and we'll have the life we've always dreamed of." He kissed her cheek. "So don't mess this up." His hold on her hair tightened. "If we lose that money then it'll be hell paying back every cent to Potter."

"Ron…Ron you're hurting me." he let go.

"Oh and that reminds me, Dumbledore wants to see us tonight in his office. Eight o'clock sharp." He patted her cheek and walked away, leaving Hermione alone to regain herself.

What in the Hell had she gotten herself into?

_**Later that night:**_

Hermione and Ron made their way up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, it was nearly eight o'clock and they weren't going to be late.

"Lemon drops." The gargoyle moved aside and they climbed the staircase. When they reached the door they tapped on it and it opened.

"Come in." they did so and stood directly in front of the desk, with Dumbledore's back to them. "Good evening Ronald, Hermione."

"Good evening headmaster." They said together and he turned to them.

"I trust you've been thorough in your research Hermione?" she nodded. "And what have you found this time?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"U-Unfortunately sir, I haven't found anything else. I've looked over every book in that library and I have found nothing other than what I've already seen."

"I find that hard to believe." He moved towards her. "I thought you of all people would know Ms. Granger that I don't like disappointments." She looked down.

"I know sir…but I've looked harder and harder each day and I can't find anything. I swear…I've tried all I can think of and I just can't…" a large sting hit her cheek and a full force knocked Hermione to the floor. Her left side of her face felt hot, and it stung. Then a kick to her back made her squeal, and another kick to her legs made her scream.

"P-Please…." She begged.

"Do not give me that, I expected better from you. A mere muggleborn, yet the brightest of your years would be more than willing to find some measly information on ancient families." Hermione felt tears come into her eyes.

"Don't start Hermione, don't start crying." Ron growled at her.

"I am very, very, very disappointed in you Ms. Granger. Do not do so again, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures. Do you understand?" Hermione looked up and held her tears back, then nodded.

"Y-Yes sir…"

"Leave, return to your tower and don't come back empty-handed again." Hermione nodded and ran out of the office, and before she realized where she was going she ran down the corridors and smack-dab into her head of house.

"Ms. Granger what on earth…" she stopped when she saw Hermione's face, a large bruise appearing on her cheek, and her knees buckled from the early blows.

"H-Help me…" she sobbed into her hands and McGonagall helped her stand.

"Come with me to my office, we'll talk there." She led her away, and Hermione right now was willing to do anything to escape the abuse.

_**Hermione's been abused by Ron, and used as a tool against Harry? Where do her true loyalties lie? As of right now she can't think straight so she can't pin her thoughts on what's really best for Harry and Ginny.**_

_**Please give your opinions of this in a review.**_

_**So R&R.**_

_**Later!**_


	16. News

_**This is more news coming to Harry and Ginny, all from Kingsley himself. Plus a good little surprise in store for our newlyweds.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prince Manor, two weeks later:_

"So…when the baby's born what're you two gonna do?" Ginny had been badgering Harry and Severus with countless questions about the baby since the news. It was really starting to annoy both of them.

"Ginny I already told you we don't know yet." Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Well it's only right to start thinking about it, I mean you are going to be a daddy and you have to start planning."

"Maybe but we have a few more months before that happens." Draco sighed and pulled Ginny away. "Draco!"

"Come on Gin they need some time alone." Ginny huffed but followed Draco out regardless. Harry sighed and looked over at his love on the couch.

"She's starting to sound like Molly." He sat down beside Sev and rubbed his stomach, and then felt something kick his hand. "Whoa…"

"Your kid hates me." Severus groaned.

"What makes you say that?"

"This kid's been kicking constantly, and I'm not even that far along plus I haven't had a decent night's sleep in days." He groaned again and Harry kissed his cheek.

"Well…I could think of a way to make you more sleepy." He started trailing kisses up to Sev's ear, but then he felt a hand push him back.

"No." Harry looked shocked at him, this was the second time Severus had turned down a shag. "I don't want to risk hurting the baby."

"Sev we won't, besides I wasn't thinking of going all the way."

"Still no." Harry pouted.

"Aw come on!"

"No means no brat, get over it."

"Hey you two easy on the yelling." Nigel walked in. "Regulus is asleep."

"Sorry Nigel. Sev's just being difficult." Harry laid back.

"No I'm being careful, you're being difficult."

"Not my fault you're so damn sexy." Harry winked and Nigel laughed at them. Harry was glad that Nigel had become a better man after opening up, and he was gladder that he'd gotten the love of his life back with him. Dumbledore was going to be sorry he ever messed with them.

"Harry, I know you want to shag my brother senseless but I wouldn't do any for a long while. You never know…"

"I don't want to 'shag' per say, I want to help him get some more sleep." He looked long and hard at Nigel and the man just looked away.

"Well considering that most wizard pregnancies are slightly high risk I still wouldn't push."

"Thank you." Severus groaned.

"And considering's Sev's age it would be 'very' high risk." Harry about cackled and then something hit the back of his head and Sev through a pillow at Nigel.

"I'm only 39 don't talk about age."

"And I'm 34, so I'm better than you."

"This coming from a man who bends over every time mummy brings out her wand?" Nigel glared and Harry laughed, they were finally acting like brothers.

"What's all the racket?" Regulus came in wearing a long grey silk robe.

"Nothing Reg, just these two bitching." Both brothers glared at Harry. "What?"

"Brat."

"Hmph." Harry pouted again.

"So how's the baby?" Regulus put his arm around Nigel's waist.

"Killing me with endless nights of no sleep." Regulus smiled. "Don't get any ideas."

"Why not?" Nigel whined.

"Harry and I are married; you should wait until you both get married before thinking of having children." Regulus leaned in and kissed Nigel's cheek.

"Ah don't worry Severus, I'm a Black and we always wait until marriage for children."

"It's not you I don't trust Regulus."

"Hey!" Nigel glared again.

"Easy love." Regulus nipped his cheek. "Let's give these two a little privacy."

"Oh no you two have had enough alone time for now." Everyone turned to see Joan in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and legs crossed the same way. "Kingsley's here, says he's got some news for you."

"Is anyone with him?" Harry.

"Lucius and Narcissa are here, as is Ms. McGonagall." Harry's eyes widened. "Kingsley asked her to come, cuz she too has something to tell." Harry stood up and helped Severus to his feet. What could this be, did Dumbledore have more secrets?

"I'll go put on a suit." Regulus left the room and Nigel followed, and then seconds later he came back wearing a dark blue suit and Nigel had on a brown attire. They all followed Joan out to the main hall and Kingsley was there with the Malfoys, Ginny and Draco included, and Minerva.

"Hello Harry, Severus." She smiled at them.

"Hello Minerva." They said. "Good to see you."

"The same to you." She walked forward and hugged Harry. "I heard you're expecting, congratulations." Harry pointed at Severus.

"He's the one pregnant, not me." she smirked.

"I assumed so, and I expect to see your child at Hogwarts in the next eleven years." Harry and Severus snickered and turned to Kingsley.

"So what's this news you have for us?" Severus sat in a chair and Harry started giving him a neck rub.

"Well for one thing we can now draw charges against Dumbledore for keeping Regulus locked up, and thanks to the memories he gave me he won't be charged as a death eater." Regulus sighed in relief as did Nigel. "He never used an unforgivable, nor did he kill anyone so he won't face charges."

"Thank you." Nigel hugged Regulus around the waist.

"What else is there?" Harry leaned down kissing Sev's head, and Kingsley turned to Minerva.

"Hermione Granger came forward." Sev's head snapped up and Ginny gasped. "She confessed under Veritaserum that she knew Dumbledore was stealing from the Potters and that he set them up when Voldemort targeted them. But we checked her account at Gringotts, and the goblins all said that whatever money Dumbledore paid her was given back a few days later, into the vaults." Harry's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Joan looked a bit confused.

"It means that Ms. Granger was never Dumbledore's true spy." Minerva spoke up. "She also gave us memories, of why Dumbledore really wanted her as a spy." She sighed. "Ms. Granger's parents are under watch, and if she ever broke the promise she made to spy on you Harry they would be killed. She's also gone multiple beatings and harassments by Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, even Molly Weasley."

"What?" Ginny stepped forward. Kingsley nodded, meaning it was true.

"She has multiple scars, and several bruises on her chest. Apparently Mr. Weasley had her under some love spell, making her think she would have what she wanted after she graduated but then before the war ended Mr. Weasley started abusing her, saying if she blew any of this she would pay dearly and her parents would join her."

"So in other words Hermione was against this from the start, she never wanted to do any of this." Minerva nodded at Ginny. "Why didn't she ever tell anyone?"

"Because Dumbledore kept her under his thumb, he knew she wouldn't disobey as long as her parents were alive." Harry's head sunk.

"That's why she tried to stop us." Minerva nodded.

"Granted she still has her doubts on your marriages, but she's always considered you a friend Harry." He looked up.

"Where's she now?"

"She's currently still at Hogwarts, but she's under watch each and every day by me and the other professors. Her parents have been moved to a new location, and she'll be joining them soon."

"What about Dumbledore and the Weasleys?"

"We will be pressing charges against Dumbledore for abusing a student, however we can't press charges against the Weasleys without consent of both victims."

"I'll press charges, they need to pay for what they've done to me and Hermione." Minerva sighed.

"Harry, Hermione won't press charges." Ginny's eyes and Draco's eyes widened.

"What why? She has reason to."

"She won't because she's afraid of another Weasley. Apparently this one knows how to get to her far worse than Molly or Ronald." Harry and Ginny snapped their heads at each other, only one person could go that far.

"Percy." Kingsley and Minerva nodded.

"I always knew he was a mama's boy." Ginny snarled.

"Can you do anything to get Hermione to press charges?" Kingsley shook his head.

"She's only asked that we draw up a restraining order against the Weasleys and Dumbledore, if they come near her and her parents then they will be arrested. She's too afraid to do a trial and I don't exactly blame her." Harry nodded his head in agreement, maybe Hermione would come around sometime but she needed to heal first.

"I wish she'd have told me."

"Or me." Ginny leaned into Draco and he kissed her head.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, maybe this was a wakeup call for the girl." Lucius. "She should've known better, but she didn't deserve all of that."

"Poor kid." Nigel.

"So when is Hermione being moved?" Ginny.

"Tomorrow, she'll make it seem as if she's gotten word her mother is ill and needs to take care of her while her father works. I doubt Albus will object since she's worked herself to the bone." Harry snapped back at Minerva.

"Worked herself? Doing what?"

"Dumbledore was forcing her to look up information on your family and the Snape family, she was so wrapped up in it she was starving herself and barely sleeping. It was a wonder her studies didn't drop from all the pressure. The last night she did so, she came to me all battered and scared out of her mind, and when she said she'd talk I took her to Kingsley."

"Actually you woke me from a good sleep but you had a good reason. Hermione agreed to take Veritaserum, and she confessed; in return we offered her protection from Dumbledore and the Weasleys, and she will make up her schooling in the summer."

"That sounds reasonable." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, at least she didn't ask for an immediate reward. She actually has more sense." Severus looked at Harry.

"I want to see her." Everyone looked at Harry. "I need to talk to her."

"So do I." Ginny stepped forward.

"I understand that you both have questions for Hermione, but I can't bring her here. It would cause issues." Kingsley.

"Then take us to her, we can meet somewhere if we have to. I need to do this, and so does Ginny." Kingsley looked at Minerva, and she nodded.

"I think they need this Kingsley, we can make it short and afterwards I personally will escort Mr. Potter-Snape and Mrs. Malfoy back here." Kingsley nodded and looked back at the two.

"I'll come for you at one tomorrow afternoon, but you're not to say anything to anyone outside of this conversation. Is that understood?" they nodded. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, right now I need to have a meeting with the school governors and have Dumbledore removed as headmaster. Good day." He left through the floo, and Minerva stopped at the fireplace.

"Don't be too hard on her you two, I know she betrayed your trust, but I think she's suffered enough." With that she was gone in a flash of green flames. Harry hugged Severus around the neck and while Ginny left with her husband and in-laws, he kept pondering what was going to happen first thing tomorrow.

He and Hermione were going to settle this once and for all.

_**More will be explained on Hermione's situation in the next chapter, on her big talk with Harry and Ginny and her true views on everything that's happened so far.**_

_**Will she get emotional and beg for forgiveness?**_

_**Will she understand she may never be friends with them again?**_

_**Will she just want to get away from the abuse and want nothing to do with them?**_

_**Or will she just vanish afterwards and never be heard from again?**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Forgiveness

_**This here comes in on Hermione's part, right where she realizes what she's done. But will she take what Harry and Ginny throw at her? Read along to find out.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prince Manor, 12:47 p.m.:_

"You ready Harry?" Harry had been pacing around the den for nearly twenty minutes, waiting on Kingsley to give him and Ginny the ok to come over.

"I've been ready since this morning." He was eager, no he was dying to see and hear what Hermione had to say and if she had anything to say at all. Did she know they were coming? Did she agree to meet to explain herself?

"Well relax, Kingsley said around one."

"I know but still…"

"Harry you'll need to be calm either way, remember if what McGonagall said was true then Hermione could be an emotional wreck right now." Harry glared a little at Malfoy.

"She should be."

"Harry…"

"No, Ginny I'm not gonna forgive her so easily. She betrayed me, if she needed help she should've just said something. I mean she was like my sister, I treated her better than Ron did and this is how she repays me?"

"Harry you know she couldn't have done anything without endangering you." Ginny tried to walk up to him but Draco stopped her.

"Harry." Harry stopped feeling Sev's hands on his shoulders. "Relax alright?" Emerald eyes met onyx black, and Harry started relaxing under their gaze. He held Sev's hand in his own, and then the floo went off.

"You can come through, come to my office floo." Kingsley's head disappeared and the chimney grew larger enough for all four to step in. Severus took a handful of powder, and in a flash of green flames they found themselves in the Minister of Magic's office. Kingsley sat at the edge of his desk and shook all of their hands.

"Where is she?" Severus.

"Minerva's bringing her, should be any moment." On cue a knock came at the door, and McGonagall walked in with a rather messy Hermione. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, her hair looked disheveled, and her eyes seemed sunken with dark circles underneath.

"Ms. Granger." Minerva led her to a chair, and she didn't even look up or towards Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione." Ginny called her but she didn't look up. "We heard what happened, and we wanted to talk to you in person." She still didn't look up. "Look Hermione I know this must be hard for you, but it may get better if you just talk to us." Hermione didn't say a word.

"Forget it Ginny, she's exactly like Ron. Let's her pride overcome her brain and shuts out those who may actually care for her." Harry turned away, and didn't bother to see Hermione glance at him.

"Maybe so." Draco nodded. "After all she dated him for what, almost two years now? Maybe his pride's rubbing off on her." Harry looked back and Hermione still hadn't given him a glance that he could see.

"Hermione please say something." Ginny tried to touch her hand but she moved it away sharply. Harry sighed and looked at the others.

"Give us some privacy please?" Kingsley nodded, and Minerva, Draco, and Severus left the three alone in the office. "Now we can talk plainly, so I don't have to hold back." He took a deep breath, and walked directly in front of Hermione. "I cannot tell you how disappointed I am Hermione."

"Harry…" he looked at Ginny. "Easy."

"No Ginny, not this time." He looked back at Hermione. "McGonagall told us everything, how Dumbledore forced you to become his slave, how he threatened to kill your parents if you didn't do as he said, and how Ron abused you, and Molly and Percy abusing you, talking you down making you take money from my vaults which you returned only days after receiving it." That made her head snap up.

"W-Wh…" he stopped her with a hand in the air.

"Yeah, like I said McGonagall told us everything. And I have to say that…well I'm sorry that you didn't consider me someone you could actually confide in. You know I could've helped you, I am a master of Occlumency now so I could hide your secrets if you'd told me."

"You don't understand." He turned to her sharply.

"Oh I understand, I understand that the girl I once considered a best friend and a sister to me decided to keep secrets from me and try to sell me and Ginny out in a marriage to make us miserable and let the Weasleys take all my family's money. I also understand, that you failed to realize that I would've done anything to help you, and yet you sold me out." He held his hands out at his sides.

"He's right Hermione." Ginny spoke up. "How could you do this to us? You knew I only loved Harry like a brother and friend, yet you tried to help my parents force me into a marriage contract? When Harry and I are already married to two wonderful men?"

"It's not right."

"What? Me and Ginny being in love with Draco and Severus? Is that wrong Hermione, that we're happy?"

"No!" Hermione about stood in her seat. "How can you possibly be happy with them, regardless of what they did in the war they're Slytherins! Slytherins are not trustworthy Harry!" Harry gave a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Really? That's funny because, my grandmother was a Slytherin, and her husband was a Gryffindor. In fact her name was Dorea Black, and she married Charlus Potter. She was also Sirius' great aunt, and she wasn't disowned from the Blacks because Charlus was in fact pureblood but also had high standards; granted she never saw her family again, but still Slytherin and Gryffindor couple."

"That's irrelevant." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Far from it Hermione, here's another little couple for you…Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black." Hermione and Ginny's eyes both widened. "It's true the Weasleys and the Blacks are related through marriage though Cedrella was disowned, so that makes Ginny and Sirius distant cousins. They two were a Slytherin/Gryffindor couple."

"How did you find all this out?" Ginny asked looking astounded.

"I checked it out on the Family Tree last year, just after the war. I almost couldn't believe it myself, but I knew it would come in handy." He smirked at Hermione. "What now Granger?" Hermione seemed at a loss for words.

"It…it's not right."

"Again how's it not right? Ginny and I are happy with our husbands, and they care for us. In fact the men both passed their little trials in front of the Ministry to prove they only did what they had to in the war, under Veritaserum no less."

"Hermione regardless of what you may think, Harry and I are happy more than you can ever imagine. You were always bright, but obviously not bright enough to realize who were your true friends before any of this came down." Ginny said that directly in Hermione's face, and she looked away.

"Speaking of true friends, let me ask you something Hermione. When we first met, did I ever once make fun of you for being so nosy? Did I ever once call you Mudblood? Didn't I always stick up for you when you were teased by Malfoy and his cronies? And didn't I always come to your aid when needed?"

"Same with me Hermione." Ginny and Harry started circling Hermione, both smirking down at her. "Wasn't I always a good friend? I never made fun of you for being so smart, in fact I was there for you when Ron accused you of associating with Krum during the Tri-Wizard tournament. I sat with you and comforted you, then I gave Ron a good punch for that. I even helped you through fifth year when you were cornered by Umbridge."

"So what Hermione?" Harry stopped and bent down to her level. "Weren't we your true friends, or were you just using us to keep yourself alive?" Hermione looked at him hard, and then her face broke down into tears and she covered her face. Harry stepped back and Ginny stood next to him watching her sob uncontrollably on the floor.

"I-I…I…" she looked up with the tears running down her face. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry please…please forgive me!" she got on her knees and wept at their feet. "Please…I always considered you friends…but when Dumbledore threatened my parents I didn't know what else to do!" she grabbed Harry's legs and sobbed more.

"Hermione…" Ginny.

"I know I should've come to you, I know you could've helped me but Dumbledore and Ron wouldn't leave me alone I didn't want to endanger you even more. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't!" she looked up at them with bloodshot eyes.

"Ron hit you multiple times, did Molly or Percy ever hurt you like that?" Harry already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from her.

"Y-Yes…" she nodded frantically. "They hurt me…called me names, kept saying if I didn't do what they said they'd tell Dumbledore…please Harry…Ginny…please please forgive me!" she clutched at both of their legs, and Harry could now see the real Hermione, a scared, frantic young woman worried for her family than herself.

"Hermione…" Ginny bent down and held Hermione. "I can forgive you, but it will take some time." Hermione looked up at Harry pleadingly, and he nodded.

"I can forgive you in time I suppose, but understand this Hermione…no matter what you or anyone else thinks, me and Ginny are happy with Severus and Draco. Nothing's going to change that…not even one of your little lectures on the laws of nature." He helped her stand and grabbed some tissue from Kingsley's desk. "Clean your face." She took it and blew her nose.

"I'll go get the others." Ginny got up and opened the door, letting Minerva, Kingsley, Severus, and Draco whose lips she kissed, inside.

"We're done here." Harry sighed. "I'll see you around I suppose?" Hermione looked at him confused.

"You still…want to see me again?"

"Only after you come to your senses, and get yourself back together. I know most of this was forced on you, but you could've come to me or Ginny when you had the chance." She looked down, but nodded and went to Minerva.

"Take me to them, please." McGonagall nodded and led her out of the room. Harry walked over to Severus, and held his hand.

"Thank you Kingsley."

"Yes thank you." Ginny.

"You're welcome, I assure you we'll be arresting Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning." They nodded at each other and left back to Prince Manor.

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore was furious, he had just received a letter from the board of governors to step down as Headmaster of Hogwarts and keep his distance from Harry Potter and Ginny Malfoy. He also was given a letter from the Minister stating that he come to the Ministry first thing in the morning, right after his little spy Hermione Granger had left with Minerva.

'The little bitch must've talked.' He crumpled both notices in his hand and threw them into the fire. His two meal tickets were gone, and his best spy was gone from the school. He had to act soon, even if it cost every last bit of his sanity he had to get back at the two brats for ruining his chances of wealth and power.

And all he needed was their location.

"Sir?" Ronald Weasley came in through the door.

"Unless you have some good news for me I suggest you leave Mr. Weasley."

"As a matter of fact I do sir." Dumbledore turned to Ron, seeing he had nothing on him. "I was in the common room, you know just thinking about how my sister and Potter have betrayed us, and then it dawned on me. Remember when Malfoy and Snape talked about living with Ginny and Harry in their homes?"

"Yes, so?"

"So…I remembered Snape mentioning he said Harry would be living with him at 'Prince Manor'. Then it hit me again, we've had Hermione looking in the wrong places. It's obvious they'd never go to Potter Manor or Snape's old home, so they have to be in the Prince's home." Dumbledore's eyes widened in realization.

"That is true, Prince Manor has far better wards than even Hogwarts. That's why we never found them…" he thought for a moment.

"Should I get Hermione then?"

"That girl is no longer in this school Mr. Weasley." Ron's eyes widened. "Professor McGonagall left with her this morning."

"That bitch! She talked didn't she?"

"I don't know, but we have more important things to worry about now. Contact your mother, we'll be plotting a way to get back at those traitors soon enough."

"Yes sir!" Ron smirked and left quickly. Dumbledore turned back to his desk and thought of ways to get one of the fools out of hiding…and one included taking dear old Severus Snape.

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Next one has a little twist and turn for everyone, right when Dumbledore's about to be arrested.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Taken From Me

_**This one's a little chapter, shorter than the last but only because I'm building up to what's about to go down between Harry, Dumbledore, and the Anti-Weasleys. A little plan is in the working, and all it involves is bringing Harry and Ginny out of hiding.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prince Manor, Harry and Sev's room:_

_Two days later:_

Almost two days after Hermione had come clean, Harry had cut off contact with her for a few days before he finally wrote to her saying he would forgive her once Dumbledore was brought down, and the other Weasleys. Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster and revoked of his position as Head Warlock on the Wizenagamot, but after Kingsley tried to arrest him the man vanished. They had cornered the Weasleys and checked to see if they knew anything but they claimed they knew nothing.

It didn't matter; all Harry cared about now were the safety of his husband and unborn child; along with the safety of the newlywed Malfoys, and his in-laws. He knew when Dumbledore showed up he would try for revenge, but he'd probably use Severus and Draco to get it.

'Come after me Dumbledore, just like Voldemort you'll lose everything.'

"You're staring again." Severus was lying in bed reading a book, and Harry had been staring between him and the window for the past two hours.

"Sorry love." Harry went and sat beside his hubby, placing his hand on his stomach where their child rested. "Hard to believe we'll be parents soon." Severus chuckled, but didn't look up from his book.

"Indeed."

"Love…can't you do anything besides reading?" he reached up and closed the book, took it from Sev's hands and placed it on the bedside table.

"That's my favorite book you know." Harry smiled and rubbed his stomach placing kisses on his husband's face.

"God you taste good." He trailed gentle kisses across Sev's face and moved towards his ear only to have a hand up in front of him.

"No sex."

"Aw come on!"

"Harry you know what the healer said, no sex." Harry pouted but then an idea came to him.

"You know we could still do it, but we could always do…oral."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The baby books all say any kind of sex in male pregnancies can cause certain problems, even affect the carrier more than the baby."

"You actually read those?" Severus nodded.

"We need to be careful, you know that." Harry sighed, he really needed to control himself but Sev's glowing body was making him crazy!

"I'm sorry Sev, I just can't help how gorgeous you look."

"I'm not showing yet Harry."

"I know but you've got that glow around you, it's nice on you." Sev blushed and Harry kissed his cheek.

"Can I have my book back?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You've done nothing but read all day, you need to get up and exercise."

"In case you've forgotten I'm older than you so I tire easily, not to mention I'm carrying your kid."

"You're not old, and you're not showing you're just being lazy."

"Can't I be? You do it often." Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha." Sev chuckled. "Alright, I suppose a little stroll in the garden won't hurt." Harry helped him up from the bed and led him outside. "It's a little sunny out."

"One of the best days, nice breeze too." They walked hand in hand, and then they saw Ginny and Draco by the large fountain, snogging. "Oh…better go the other way then."

"Definitely." They quickly walked the other way, to the further left side of the manor.

"You know Sev I've been thinking…which would you prefer first? A boy or girl?" Severus shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, but maybe a boy."

"Any reason why?" Severus shook his head.

"Truthfully I never imagined myself having children, a family of my own." Harry leaned onto his shoulder.

"Well now you've got me, and I'm going to get as many children out of you as I possibly can." They stopped and Sev looked at him weird.

"Exactly how many children do you want?"

"I don't know…six?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Five?"

"No."

"Four?"

"No."

"Oh but Sev…four is the least amount I want, you know I always wanted a big family." Severus shook his head but was smiling. "Well how many do you want?"

"Can't we just settle for one?"

"And have him or her turn out like a spoiled brat? No way." Sev rolled his eyes. "You'll make a great parent Sev, you'll have me to help." Severus didn't look sure. "You're not your father, and your mother would love to be a grandma, not to mention how much your brother and sister will dote on our children." They laughed.

"I know Harry, but I don't want our child growing up to hate me." Harry reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Sev, our child could never hate you. After all you can just tell them how hard it was birthing them when they're older, that'll make them listen."

"Now who told you that?"

"Your mum, I heard her and Joan arguing yesterday and she brought up how difficult it was carrying Joan than it was bringing her to life." Severus covered his mouth and started laughing. "That is the hardest I've ever heard you laugh."

"Well clearly you don't know how embarrassing my mother can get."

"I guess I'm willing to find out, after all when this baby comes she'll start telling all kinds of stories about you and your siblings. And when Nigel and Regulus have kids, oh man it's going to be chaotic with her!" Severus groaned.

"God help me." they walked on until Harry spotted a bench near a stony walkway.

"Let's sit." They sat and looked up at the now cloudy sky. "You know Sev, I admit when we first met it wasn't by far a good meeting." Harry cringed at the way Severus embarrassed him in Potions during his first year, and didn't stop there, least until after the war ended.

"I was bad wasn't I?" Severus leaned back against the bench.

"Bad? You were bloody awful, to everyone not in Slytherin even ones as bright as Hermione." Sev snorted.

"Hmph."

"Hey don't blame me for you being so bitter now."

"Bitter? I'm not bitter."

"You used to be."

"Did not."

"Did so, end of discussion." Both men groaned and laid back again, but right before either one could talk they heard a loud scream come from the other side of the garden. "That sounded like Ginny!" they ran towards the screams and found Ginny knocked out on the ground with a hooded figure over her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Severus yanked out his wand but was disarmed instantly and then stunned. Harry ran to help but was also stunned and fell next to Ginny. The figure moved towards Severus bound him and pulled out a shiny silver mirror.

'A portkey!' Harry tried to move but couldn't and only watched as the figure vanished in a swirl of light with his husband.

"SEVERUS!"

_**I said it would be short didn't I? At least it's over 1000 words. Now who could've gotten through the Manor's strong wards and where have they taken Draco and Severus?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Imprisonment

_**Starting off right when Harry and Ginny come to after being hit with stunners, second part will go to where Severus and Draco have been taken.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Prince Manor Gardens:_

Harry woke from his stunner spell, and slowly lifted himself up.

'Ugh…what happened…' he looked around and found his glasses, put them on and spotted Ginny lying just a few feet away from him. "Ginny!" when he got to her side he suddenly remembered what happened, Severus and Draco were abducted by a hooded figure, and Harry and Ginny had been stunned when they disapparated. But how did they get through the wards?

"Ginny! Harry!" he turned seeing Regulus and Nigel heading his way. "What happened, we looked out the window and you two were out?"

"I'll explain later, help me get Ginny inside." Regulus lifted Ginny up in his arms, Harry grabbed the two wands off the ground and they left into the manor straight to the den where Joan and Eileen were sitting.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" they sat Ginny down on the sofa. "And where are Severus and Draco?" they all looked at Harry.

"They're gone, they were kidnapped by some hooded figure." Harry sat next to Ginny.

"Who?" Nigel.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face and he knocked me with a stunner. I think he had help because Draco was already gone."

"I'll contact Kingsley, he'll know what to do." Right when Joan moved the floo went off and there was Kingsley's head in the fire.

"Hello everyone, may I come through?"

"Quickly please." Kingsley's face vanished and he came through with a couple of Aurors. "We have an issue."

"So do we, Dumbledore's at it again."

"We know, or at least we think so." Harry. "Severus and Draco were abducted just moments ago."

"Did you see by who?"

"No, they wore a hood but they were fast."

"Did you see how tall they were?"

"I'd say about your height."

"Then it was probably Dumbledore, who else could find a way to break some of the strongest wards in the country? If not maybe an accomplice trained by him."

"The Weasleys."

"Possibly, I'll rally up the other Weasleys to help. I can think of a few places he may have taken them." Harry tried to talk but then Ginny stirred awake.

"Uhg…" her eyes blinked open, then widened. "Draco!" she bolted up but Harry stopped her.

"We know what happened Ginny, they took Severus too."

"No!" Ginny's eyes flooded with tears. "Dumbledore must have them, he'll kill them!"

"Mrs. Malfoy please relax, I'm going to have some of my best people look for them. I'll notify the Malfoys and the other Weasleys, and you're welcome to come along." Harry nodded and helped Ginny off the couch. "Did they take their wands?"

"No." Harry pulled the wands out of his pocket. "Disarmed and stolen from us, I want them back, safe and sound."

"We'll do everything we can Harry, mark my words Dumbledore won't get away with this." Harry agreed, he would do everything to have Severus and his unborn child back. What happened with Voldemort was mere child's play but with Dumbledore, it was going to erupt like a volcano.

_Elsewhere:_

Severus' entire head was throbbing, he felt dizzy, and his vision was clouded. He blinked a few times and it came clear seeing he was locked in a dark room, tied to a chair against the wall, and very little lighting.

"Sir?" a voice called him and he saw his godson Draco on the other wall, tied up as well.

"Draco…where are we?"

"I don't know, all I remember is being in the garden with Ginny and then…it's all blank." That's right, they were all in the garden and someone attacked them. "We're the only ones here, I don't know who brought us."

"I think I do." Thank goodness his baby was alright. They sat quietly for a few seconds and then they could hear voices on the other side of the door.

"How long do we keep them?" Molly Weasley.

"Just long enough for Harry and Ginny to realize how much they need each other, and then we'll figure out what to do with Malfoy and Severus."

"You're certain this will work?"

"It has to, otherwise we'll just have to kill our prisoners." Severus felt his heart stop.

"Why don't we just kill them now, that way there's no chance of Harry and Ginny going back to them?" that was definitely the youngest Weasley boy.

"If we do then Harry and Ginny will hate you for the rest of your lives."

"Very well, as long as these two keep quiet no one will suspect them here." Here? Were they in a hideout of Dumbledore's, or in a deeper basement of the Burrow? "They can't apparate either, the room's enchanted."

"Great."

"Feed them if you must Molly, but nothing delicious."

"Of course not, those two are going to pay for ruining my daughter and Harry."

"SHE'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE!" Draco shouted and the door opened to reveal Dumbledore, Ron and Molly Weasley.

"Wide awake I see." Dumbledore smirked at them. "Feeling alright there Severus, you look rather pale?"

"This is low even for you Albus, do you realize the Ministry's out looking for you?"

"I'm not worried about that, once I prove you and young Mr. Malfoy here have had poor Harry and Ginny are under a love spell and have your marriages nullified I will have my spot in society back."

"You can't prove anything Dumbles, Severus and I love them."

"No you don't, you only want them for their looks and status." Ron Weasley walked over and glared at Draco. "My sister was fine with Harry before you ruined her."

"He's done nothing to your sister, they were together a year before the war ended. Harry and I were together the same amount of time, and you have no right to wreck his happiness after stealing from him."

"We took the money because we needed it!" Ron shouted. "When we free Ginny and Harry I will personally handle you two myself, and the Potter fortune is as good as ours."

"You mean like you handled Hermione Granger?" Severus sneered and Ron's eyes widened. "Yeah I know, how you abused and worked that poor girl to death, threatening her parents, terrifying her into betraying Harry because she actually considered him a friend."

"You're a real piece of work Weasley, I actually feel sorry for that girl." Draco was slapped across the face by Molly Weasley.

"You shut up Malfoy, you will pay for taking my daughter from me."

"Some mother you are." Severus sneered. "No wonder young Ginny would complain about you so much."

"You be quiet, Harry is better off with a girl than a man old enough to be his father."

"At least I give Harry the love and attention he deserves, and I don't pretend to like him."

"And at least I support Ginny's dreams, she wants to play professional Quidditch and I support her unlike you ungrateful bastards." Molly looked ready to hit Draco again, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Easy Molly he will be dealt with soon enough." Dumbledore made his way over to Severus, and stood directly in front of his legs. Severus arched against the chair, trying to inch away from the old man but Dumbledore grabbed his chin. "It's not too late to fix this now Severus, I can just Obliviate you and you can forget everything that's happened between you and Mr. Potter."

"Bastard." Severus spit in the man's face, and his head was yanked back by his hair.

"You will behave while you're here Severus, otherwise it could end badly for you." He looked ready to hit Severus but then a blue light surrounded them and blew the old man back into the wall.

"What was that?" Molly asked and Severus came up with a quick answer.

"A little something Harry taught me, little form of wandless magic." He smirked and they seemed to buy it.

"Very well then, leave them here I have a feeling we'll have the Aurors here soon." They left and Severus now knew they were at the Burrow, but where at?

_Kingsley's office:_

"Let's see…we've checked every possible place Dumbledore could be, his home, his family's home, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, parts in the school, even checked all his closest friends' homes and still haven't found a trace of him." Dawlish the Auror grumbled throwing down a list of places they'd already searched.

"What about the Burrow?" Kingsley.

"We tried serving the warrant but Molly Weasley and her ego wouldn't let us in unless the warrant was signed by all aurors, you, and Madame Bones."

"Did you tell her as long as it bears my signature there's no need to have it signed but anyone else?"

"I tried, she just kept ranting about how she would make sure her daughter and Potter would see sense soon enough." Kingsley sighed, ever since the war ended some of the older aurors slacked on the job and Dawlish had become from one of the best to one of the worst.

"Dammit Dawlish what kind of show are you running here?" Kingsley stood up and right when he was about to rant Harry and Ginny walked in with Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, and Nigel.

"Anything?" Ginny.

"I'm afraid not, we've checked everywhere but the Burrow because apparently this idiot here can't stand up to a woman with a temper."

"Mum stopped you from searching the house?"

"Afraid so, I'm about to head there now with maybe my other two best people."

"How about me and Ginny instead?" Kingsley glared.

"I meant you two, and the Malfoys, and the two lovebirds over there." He pointed at Regulus and Nigel.

"I don't think Regulus should come yet." Harry.

"Why not?" Nigel.

"If Dumbledore sees him it'll be too soon, he could hurt Severus and Draco and I won't risk my child's life."

"I have to agree, Dumbledore seems harmless from a far but that old goat is full of tricks." Lucius.

"Then we might as well just have me, Madame Bones, Harry, Ginny, and Lucius and Severus. Nigel you and Regulus stay behind unless I summon you to the scene is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Mr. Shacklebolt." Regulus put an arm around Nigel.

"Now let's get going, everyone grab this." Kingsley pulled out a dictionary and after everyone's hands touched it they teleported straight to the front yard of the Burrow. Kingsley walked up to the door and pounded on it to see Molly answer it herself.

"This had better be good." She glared and when she spotted Harry and Ginny her face burst into a smile. "Harry, Ginny have you both finally come to your senses?"

"Uh no…but we are wondering what you and the old bastard have done with our husbands." Ginny walked forward with her arms crossed and her signature glare intact.

"I have no idea what that means but now that you two are here we can discuss the wedding plans." Ginny raised her hand to slap Molly but Harry stopped her.

"There is no wedding Molly, now either you let us inside or we'll have you arrested for obstruction." Molly's smile vanished and she hesitantly stepped aside and they made their way through the house.

"Search the home, and the barn check every crack and room on this property." Kingsley's voice barked and everyone picked up the pace.

"If you have anything to do with our husbands' disappearances so help me God Molly Weasley you will regret the day you gave birth to me." Ginny snarled and Harry had to pull her back.

"Ginevra Weasley, I have been nothing but good to you, I clothed you, fed you, bathed you, gave you a room and a bed, I even let you join the Quidditch team at school, the least you can do is repay me by marrying the right man." She glanced at Harry.

"I did marry the right man, his name is Draco Malfoy, he loves and supports my dreams, he cares about me, I love him, and he's filthy stinkin rich!"

"He is a death eater!"

"He's my husband!" Harry got between the two women, and out of his own wit his hand moved across Molly's face and she fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Arthur ran into the room.

"If I find out, that either of you had part in kidnapping my husband and friend, I will make your lives miserable for the rest of your days. I promise you now if Severus is hurt, and if Draco is hurt, then what Voldemort did will look like a playground compared to what I can do." He snarled as he spoke, his face was red and his eyes were blaring.

"Harry, Ginny please be reasonable…"

"Arthur we have done nothing but be reasonable and you should be lucky I haven't had you arrested for stealing from my family. If it had been the other way around I would have you, Ron, Mollywobbles, Percy, and Dumbledore locked up in Azkaban for everything. But I had to be merciful, and now I'm not holding back." He paused and took a deep breath. "You disgust me, to the very core. I feel like vomiting just being near you two, even after I thought of you two as family I cannot tell you how horrified I was when I found out the truth."

"Harry…"

"NO! Arthur I've had enough, now if you don't tell me what you've done with our husbands so help me God I will tear you both apart! NOW WHERE ARE THEY?"

"We don't have them I swear!" Arthur was scared now.

"How dare you do this to us, to your family! We have been nothing but good to you both and this is how you repay us?" that time Harry and Ginny both grabbed Molly and pushed her against the wall.

"You have no say over what I do, or what Ginny does with her life. You are nothing but a greedy gold digger, a disgrace to wizards and witches everywhere, and you will regret the day you crossed the Potter family!"

"Good riddance bitch." They released her and she crumpled to the floor, Arthur ran to her side and then the Aurors came back with the Malfoys.

"We've looked all over, no sign of them." The first auror.

"Maybe we haven't looked everywhere, but we will find them soon." Lucius walked over to the two elder Weasleys and glared. "You will pay if my son is harmed, and my friend as well."

"Let's go, we'll come back with another warrant soon."

"A warrant for what?" Molly.

"To question you under veritaserum, if you do have them, then you will tell us."

"And let me warn you now, no one gets away with harming the Prince Family." Nigel.

"And who are you?" Molly.

"Nigel Prince, younger brother of Severus Snape." Molly's eyes widened and Kingsley moved Harry and Ginny away then pulled them back outside. They touched the book and whirled back to Kingsley's office, and Harry kicked a chair.

"DAMMIT!"

"Harry calm down…" Ginny.

"NO! I KNOW THEY HAVE SEVERUS AND DRACO, AND SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MURDER ANYONE WHO'S HURT THEM!"

"Harry don't say anything you'll regret, just relax before you give yourself a stroke." Kingsley dismissed the other aurors. "Now I think I know a way we can find Severus and Draco, but it's risky."

"Wait what about that warrant to get them questioned under Veritaserum?" Narcissa.

"That will have to wait, for now I have a plan…"

_Meanwhile:_

"They found us out Albus!" Molly was frantic, her daughter and Harry threatened to kill her if those snake bastards were harmed, and she didn't know what to do.

"Molly relax…we still have our hostages they won't touch us as long as we have them."

"Albus you don't know what they said, they're going to question us under Veritaserum we'll be ruined!" Albus' usual twinkling eyes turned dark, and he looked at the door that held his prisoners.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, because I know of their little secret."

"What secret?" he didn't answer her, just unlocked the door and made his way over to a bound Severus.

"Back to taunt us old man?" Dumbledore bent down to Severus' level and poked his wand at his stomach.

"No need to act so brave Severus, I know why that spell rebounded on me." Sev's eyes widened a little. "This little one…is going to be a huge problem for me." and his eyes widened even more.

_**Sorry about the wait, been trying to put this together carefully. Oh no Dumbledore knows about the baby? Can Harry make it in time to save him?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Danger

_**This chapter shows a very dangerous situation for Severus, whereas Draco is helpless to save him while Dumbledore torments him. Harry and Ginny get a little tense and emotional here:**_

_**Warning: mentions of rape and torture.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Burrow, a day later:_

Molly and Arthur Weasley had stayed away from the prison they created for Malfoy and Snape, and the whole time Dumbledore had been there but they had no idea why. The old man had been down there nearly all night, but he left around midnight. Molly had gone down to feed the prisoners, and noticed that Snape looked rigid for some reason, and Malfoy hadn't made eye contact with her.

"Molly I don't know what's going on but if anything happens to those two and we're found out we'll end up in Azkaban."

"You think I don't realize that Arthur? You know we can't say anything at all, even if we wanted to there's nothing we can do." They were in too deep, Molly had been against Ginny and Harry being married to the two, but she didn't agree with what Dumbledore was probably doing and the man was starting to scare her.

"Well what can we do? Our own daughter refuses to talk to us along with most of our sons, they've disowned us Molly!"

"I KNOW!" Molly had tears running down her face, everything was starting to hit hard and she realized that she made a huge mistake years ago. Now it was hitting her family and soon enough she wouldn't be able to see her future grandchildren.

"We can't do anything."

"No." they were stuck, with no way out.

_Dungeon prison:_

Severus' entire body was aching, he was nauseous, his stomach was upset, and he was lightheaded. This morning sickness was bad without the potions, and to make matters worse he hadn't, no couldn't eat anything Molly Weasley could give him not only because of the pregnancy but there was a possible chance Dumbledore made her drug the food and it could hurt the baby.

"Are you alright Severus?" Draco had been trying to keep his mind off the sickness, but it wasn't much help being stuck in a cold room.

"Not entirely." He wanted to leave, wanted to go home to his husband and family. He could tell Draco missed Ginny and his parents, all they could do was wait until their spouses came for them but Severus also could tell there was some tension between the Weasleys and Dumbledore right now. Something wasn't right here.

"Keep strong, I know Harry and Ginny will do something to save us soon enough."

"I hope so Draco, I hope so." Unfortunately the brief moment of comfort ended when old Dumbledore came in with a small grin on his face.

"Hello Severus, Draco. Have a nice night?" Severus growled at him. "I thought so."

"You won't get away with this old man." Draco.

"I think I will Draco, once a certain issue is out of the way I will be free to do as I please with you both."

"Exploit us like prisoners? Or make us look like the monsters we aren't?" Dumbledore walked closer and pulled his hands from behind his back revealing a dark purple potion.

"You took away my two meal tickets, and now I'm going to take away the only thing left binding you and young Harry Potter together."

"Don't you dare!" Draco tried to stand but it was impossible. "What's that baby ever done to you?" Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"This baby will cause problems for me, it will make Harry think he has too much responsibility to see clearly that he doesn't need Severus. So it's time to destroy it."

"I won't let you hurt my child!" Severus about fell back in the chair but hit his head against the wall. Dumbledore laughed and pulled him up by his hair.

"You don't have a choice Severus, once this is done your marriage to Harry is over." Severus' binds suddenly vanished for a minute before he ended up on the floor with his hands tied above his head. He suddenly remembered what potion that was.

"NO! Let me go!" his words stopped as a black cloth surrounded his mouth.

"Leave him alone!"

"You be quiet!" Dumbledore cast a charm and Draco's shouts were silent. "Time to get this over with." He uncorked the vial and soon Severus felt his pants disappear. "You know what potion this is don't you Severus? A special abortion potion, that can be applied orally or anally, and guess which one I'm up for?" He watched horrified seeing Dumbledore lift his long blue robes up around his waist and pull down his pants.

"Mmm!" 'No please!'

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears Severus, but don't worry you might enjoy this as much as I'm about to." Dumbledore bent down on his knees and poured the potion over himself before spreading Severus' legs open.

'HARRY HELP!'

_Kingsley's office, Ministry of Magic:_

Harry jolted out of his seat from the nap he'd been taking and fell on the floor. Ginny ran to his side and helped him up.

"Harry are you…?"

"It's Sev! Dumbledore's about to do something to him!"

"Whoa Harry…slow down what're you talking about?" Lucius held onto his arm and Harry started to calm down slightly.

"It's Sev, I heard him calling me, asking for help…begging for something. Dumbledore has him I know it, and he's about to hurt him."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa.

"Yes I swear I heard his voice in my head!" Ginny opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her eyes went to the floor, and then she gasped.

"I just heard Draco! Dumbledore's hurting Severus! We have to save them!"

"Ginny please relax…Kingsley has to get the warrant first." Remus and Tonks had joined the search, but so far found nothing.

"We're going to search the Burrow again, where else would Dumbledore take them? But is there anything we've missed?" Tonks was the observant one right now, thinking over any possible solutions to where the two men could be.

"I don't know….the only part of the Burrow I was in was inside the house. Nowhere else." Harry was scared now, if Dumbledore was hurting Severus he had to get to him and fast.

"Ginny think…are there any possible places your parents kept hidden away? Anywhere you can think of on that property?" Ginny looked away, and all Harry could do was pace just waiting on Kingsley to get the damned warrant to search further around the Burrow. If Severus and Draco were there that entire family was going to pay.

"Where the hell is Kingsley?" Harry gritted through his teeth.

"He's going as fast as he can Harry please…"

"He's the Minister of Magic for God's sake! He should be able to get a warrant in no time!"

"Harry he can't break regulations, he has to make sure the warrant is thorough and legit enough for us to conjure another search please just be patient!" Remus hated seeing Harry like this, but what reason did he have not to be?

"I want him back Remus…I want him back at home in my arms. I want him back…I need him back…" Harry started cracking up and Tonks pulled Harry into a hug.

"Shhh…" her motherly instincts kicked in.

"I know Harry…I want Draco back too." Ginny had tears forming in her eyes, but then they widened in realization. "Wait…there is a place in the Burrow!"

"Ginny?" Harry turned to her.

"A basement in the barn, it's used for storage but I remember Mum cleaned it out last summer. That has to be the place!"

"But why didn't you remember before?"

"Because none of us were ever allowed in there, that's the only place I can think of."

"Then we'll have to check it out." Right at that moment Kingsley came in with two aurors.

"We have the warrant, let's go." They held hands and disapparated straight to the Burrow. While the two aurors and Kingsley apprehended Molly and Arthur, Ginny led everyone else to the barn where Ron and Percy were hiding.

"Get out of the way Ron." Ginny snarled.

"Not unless you two agree to annul your marriages and go through with your wedding this summer."

"Go to hell Weasley!" Harry threw a stunner at Ron and missed by an inch. "There's six of us and two of you, give us our husbands back!" Percy and Ron smirked, and a loud scream echoed through the barn. "SEVERUS!"

"Sounds like Dumbledore's giving him a good time eh Percy?"

"Sure does little brother." Harry about charged but Lucius held him back as Dumbledore came from a trapdoor in the floor, holding up a wounded Severus by his hair. Harry's heart broke at the sight of him, he was bleeding through his torn clothes, his face was bruised, his lips were swollen and cut, and he looked sickly pale.

"Sev…" he had tears in his eyes.

"You monster! Where's Draco?" Ginny raised her wand.

"Fear not Ginny he's still alive, Percy fetch him will you?"

"Of course headmaster." Percy smirked and went back down the trapdoor, then came up with a battered Draco. He was all bruised and bloodied up, but it looked like he'd only been given half of what Severus had gone through.

"No…" Ginny let the tears fall that time. "What've you done to them?"

"He just taught them a little lesson sis, for stealing you away from Harry that's all."

"You won't get away with this Albus, we trusted you and Harry trusted you. How could you do this after all we've done?" Tonks.

"Power dear Nymphadora, all about power. You'll see things much more clearly as we exterminate these vermin and have Harry and Ginny wed."

"That'll never happen, we have proof of your past mistakes Dumbledore. We know what you did to the Potters, how you set them up for death after Regulus Black told you about Voldemort's secret, how you made sure Sirius was secret-keeper and switched with Pettigrew…" Harry smirked. "We know everything."

Dumbledore's eyes widened with a little shock, but went hard and cold as he yanked Severus' head back and pointed his wand at his neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you'll be free from your spell as soon as I destroy this trash." He turned to Percy who pulled a knife from his pocket and held the blade to Draco's neck.

"NO! Let him go!" Ginny screamed and Percy smirked.

"You'll be better off without him sis, just watch." He stuck the tip to Draco's jugular and a bead of blood fell to the floor.

"I'm warning you now Dumbledore, let them go or you'll regret it." Harry was starting to see red.

"You can't touch me Harry, you're just a boy." That made a nerve snap. "Now stand still while I end this vermin's pathetic life." Harry took a step forward.

"The only thing ending today is YOUR LIFE!" Harry shot two stunners at Percy and Dumbledore, making them drop the two victims to the floor. While Harry and Ginny held them off Narcissa and Lucius pulled Sev and Draco away from the chaos outside the barn.

"Get them to St. Mungo's hurry!" Remus shouted and assisted Ginny while Tonks helped Harry. Harry kept blocking curses and hexes but threw a few that grazed the old man and the two Weasley brothers. The whole barn was lighting up, but soon enough Ginny threw a stunner at Ron and he fell to the floor right before she froze him with Petrificus Totalus.

"Harry…why do you do this? You could do better than poor Professor Snape? How can you possibly love him?" Dumbledore tried to play the calm grandfather act, but Harry saw right through him as he was disarmed quickly.

"Severus loves me for me, and unlike you he doesn't pretend to care about from me just for money and fame. He'll be the only one for me, and he's the carrier of my child." Percy smirked by Dumbledore.

"Not anymore." Harry stopped suddenly.

"What did you just say?" Percy laughed and Dumbledore smirked.

"I took the liberty of having a little fun with your toy Harry, and in doing so I took care of his little problem growing inside his stomach." Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly threw a Sectumsempra at Percy. It cut across his chest and he fell against the wall unconscious and bleeding, Dumbledore took his wand and fired a spell at Tonks and stunned Remus and Ginny.

"BASTARD!" the old man just smirked.

"Sorry Harry…but I'm afraid that it's…"

"It's time to die arsehole." Both men turned seeing Regulus Black standing with a muggle gun in his hand. He clicked it, and pulled the trigger firing a bullet straight into Dumbledore's left shoulder.

"GAHH!" the old man dropped the wand, Harry stunned and froze him and kicked him in the ribs. He started punching and kicking the two Weasley boys and about stabbed Percy with his own knife when Regulus stopped and took the knife from his hands.

"No Harry! Stop!" Harry struggled against him. "Let it go, let Kingsley them. You need to get to Severus, he needs you right now remember?" Harry stopped quickly and snarled at the still awake Ron Weasley.

"You'll pay for this…you will all pay." He let Regulus lead him away after binding the three troublemakers and helped the rest up from their spells. Ginny ran and held onto Harry's hands as Kingsley came out with two more aurors.

"They're inside, take them to Azkaban if you must." Harry's voice was monotone, and Kingsley looked understanding.

"Go to St. Mungo's Severus and Draco need you now more than ever." They nodded and Regulus disapparated them straight to the front desk.

'Please be alright Sev, both of you please be alright.'

_**Oh dear, things don't look too well for Harry and Severus. Will the baby make it? Will Severus and Draco be alright after suffering such harsh abuse and torture?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later.**_


	21. Loving You

_**Well I didn't want to keep you waiting too long so I figured I'd start the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry if I scared some of you but that's kind of my favorite thing to do but not to read like everyone else.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_St. Mungo's Front Desk:_

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, now did two blonde people come in here with two injured wizards?" Regulus asked and the woman looked stunned.

"Yes but they're in intensive care right now, are you family?" Harry and Ginny stepped forward.

"We're their spouses, when can we see them?" the woman looked down at a book.

"Um…they're going to be in there for a while, they had a lot of injuries but you're welcome to wait outside with the two who brought them."

"Where are they?" Harry was freaking out, he had to know if Severus would be alright, and their baby.

"Second floor room 315." They ran to the elevator, while Ginny dialed the numbers Harry tried to keep himself in check. He was praying for dear life that their child would survive, he didn't know what Dumbledore had done but hopefully he didn't succeed.

"Harry relax, the healers are doing everything they can I'm sure." Regulus tried to console Harry but it was not helping.

"I need to be sure, please God let my child survive."

"Dumbledore will pay for this Harry, I'm certain of it."

"I hope so, I want him to burn for what he's done!" the elevator shook from Harry's magic.

"Stop Harry, you'll make the elevator break." At that moment they arrived on the second floor and ran straight to where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. Narcissa drew Ginny into her arms and Lucius looked through the windows showing the other end of the rooms.

"What's happened so far?" Harry tried to look through.

"They're taking care of them now Harry, but so far we don't know much." Lucius touched his shoulder. "I couldn't quite tell but Severus looks worse than Draco."

"Don't say that!" Harry snapped.

"Harry stop it, I know you're worried so is Ginny but you need to calm down." Harry started to, but then he turned to Regulus.

"Go call the others, tell them we're at St. Mungo's." Regulus nodded.

"No problem." Regulus left down the hall instantly, and Harry sat down bowing his head. How long were they going to have to wait? This suspense was killing him and Ginny looked ready to burst any moment.

"Please…please be alright…" he prayed multiple times in his head, begging whomever was listening that both men would be fine, that all of them would be fine.

_An hour later:_

An entire hour had passed since they arrived, and there was still no word from the healers on Severus and Draco's conditions. Ginny and Harry were waiting still, but Lucius and Narcissa had gone to find Regulus and the rest of the Prince family.

"Excuse me, are you too related to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy?" the head healer came out and they stood up.

"I'm Draco's wife Ginny and this is Severus' husband Harry, please tell us…are they alright?" the healer sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy has several bruises and lacerations on his torso, two broken ribs, a fractured tibia, and a slight concussion but with enough rest and care we're expecting a full recovery." Ginny sighed in relief.

"What about Severus?" the healer sighed again and shook his head slightly.

"In all my years of healing, I've never seen a case this horrible even during the wars. Mr. Snape has a lot of internal damage, a fractured humerus, multiple cuts which we've stitched up, some nerve damage in his left arm, several tears on his head but we've healed those easily, a few broken fingers on his right hand, and some amounts of sexual trauma to the rectum." Harry's heart shattered, but he hadn't mentioned the baby yet.

"He was pregnant when he came here, is he…?" Harry leaned forward slightly.

"It was very close, but the baby's going to be fine. We found some abortion potion inside him but thankfully Mr. Snape's magic cocooned around the placenta and protected the child. He'll need lots of treatment, but he will recover within a few weeks."

"And Draco?"

"Around the same time, but maybe earlier depending on the treatment. Skelegro can heal the bones, but he may need some surgery on his leg and Mr. Snape on his arm." Harry was immediately relieved, their child was safe thanks to Severus.

"Harry! Ginny!" they turned seeing the Princes and the Malfoys and Regulus coming to them. "How are they?"

"You're family too I assume?" the healer asked. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Malfoy you can go see your husbands I'll talk to them."

"Thank you." They walked towards the room their husbands rested in, and inside both Draco and Severus were sleeping. The last time they saw them they were a bloodied mess, but now they were cleaned and bandaged up after the healers had finished. It still hurt seeing them like that, but at least they were going to be alright.

"Draco." Ginny ran to her husband and kissed his face, and Harry did the same gently taking Sev's bandaged hand in his. "We made it."

"Just in time, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Severus and our baby."

"The same with Draco and I, I'm so glad they're alright." She stroked Draco's blonde hair away from his face.

"Now all we have to do is make sure justice is served, and hard."

"I couldn't agree more, Dumbledore's going down and did you see the look on Dumbledore's face when Regulus shot him? With a muggle weapon no less?"

"That was good, too bad he didn't shoot him in the head." That would've been nice.

"Mmmm…." Draco's head stirred and his eyes slowly blinked open. "Ginny…?"

"Oh baby!" she peppered his face with gentle kisses and he slowly smiled. "You're awake, you're alive, you're ok."

"I won't be if I can't breathe…" she moved back quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're alright." He smiled and looked over at Harry then frowned when he saw Severus.

"Is he…?"

"Doctor said he's gonna be fine, the baby's fine too." Draco sighed.

"Thank Salazar, Dumbledore did a number on him. I tried to stop it but he made me watch and…Harry I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Dumbledore's a bastard and he's being hauled to Azkaban with the Weasleys right now as we speak."

"Great…those bastards deserve to suffer and I'm sorry Ginny I know they're your family but they deserve to rot." She smiled and kissed him again.

"It's alright, they do deserve it."

"Who beat you Draco? Was it Dumbles?"

"No no, it was Weasel o One and Weasel Two. Dumbledore hurt Severus and they hurt me for trying to help him. How am I really Ginny?" he looked at his wife.

"You have several broken bones, and you're going to need some minor surgery but you'll be fine." Draco turned to Harry.

"How is he?" he pointed at Severus, still sleeping.

"Some internal and nerve damage, bruises and stitches, some broken bones like you, and he'll also need surgery but he's going to be fine once he gets treatment."

"That's good, and it's a miracle your baby's alright too. Was the potion unaffective?"

"No, Severus' magic protected the baby and it came close but they managed to neutralize the potion. I'm just happy I didn't lose either of them, or you." Draco smiled.

"Thanks Harry." That moment came to a close as soon as the others came in.

"Oh Draco…" Narcissa ran to her son and kissed him. "You're alright."

"Yes mother, father."

"That's my boy." Lucius turned to Harry. "The healer told us everything, it's a miracle for you both." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Lucius."

"Yes." Nigel and Joan set a pair of bouquets on the table between the beds, one of sunflowers and one of white roses. "We were so worried about both of you, I was afraid I'd lose another family member." Joan kissed her brother's forehead.

"Has there been any word from Kingsley or the others?" they all shook their heads.

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong until the trials."

"Dumbledore doesn't deserve a trial." Ginny.

"I agree but Kingsley has to give him one, if he can't charge him immediately guilty then he'll just humiliate him in front of everyone." Lucius.

"Good idea." Nigel. "So what can we do now?"

"Go to the Ministry and check this out, Narcissa and I will go, but I think we should give Ginny and Harry some alone time with Draco and Severus." They all nodded, kissed and hugged the two then left them alone.

"Some peace and quiet will be good for us." Harry kissed Sev's head and he saw his eyes flutter open. "Sev?"

"H…Harry…?" he looked at him and tears started falling immediately. Harry took him into his arms gently and kissed his head.

"Severus." He held him close. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." He stroked his hair and Severus sobbed into his neck.

"Harry…Dumbledore he…" Harry put a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say it, you're going to be fine the healers did their best." He looked at him with frantic eyes.

"The baby?" he touched his stomach.

"Is fine, your magic protected our child from that potion. The healers made sure, but our baby's fine." Severus let out a huge sigh and sat back in Harry's arms. "You missed everyone else, they just left."

"Dumbledore and his servants are in Azkaban, Kingsley might come see us later." Severus turned to Ginny.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Draco." Draco smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're alright too." They were all together and safe, that was all that mattered.

"Mr. Snape?" the same healer from earlier came in with a notepad in hand. "Glad to see you and Mr. Malfoy are awake."

"Thank you…for saving my child." Harry's hand covered Sev's over his stomach, and the healer smiled.

"It was mainly you who saved your child Mr. Snape not us, but you're welcome. Now I came to tell you that we will begin your treatment first thing in the morning, that and…I have the gender of your child right here. Would you like to know?" Severus looked up at Harry.

"Only if you want Sev." Severus turned back to the healer.

"Please." The healer smiled.

"Congratulations Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, you're having a boy and you're well along past your second trimester." He smiled and looked down at his clipboard. "Now Mr. Malfoy your treatment will begin tomorrow as well, and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are more than welcome to stay the night if they wish."

"Oh thank you." Ginny kissed Draco's lips.

"You're welcome, I'll have a nurse come and see if you'd like anything to eat." He left them alone and Harry shared a kiss with his husband.

"A boy, we're having a boy Sev." Severus looked down at his stomach.

"A son is nice, my mother will be crazy." Harry laughed, now that they knew what they were having it would be easier to prepare once Severus and Draco were discharged.

The last thing to worry about now would be the trials of the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

_**I didn't want to kill the baby, sorry if I scared some of you. Next chapter has a time skip and preparation of the trials for the Weasleys and Dumbledore. What shall go down though? Molly and Arthur can't speak for a reason, but what if that reason was more than everyone thought?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Preparation

_**I'm glad I managed to make most of you happy that I let the baby live, I didn't plan on killing him anyway and fear not Dumbles and Weasleys will soon get theirs plus a little truth is spilled from Hermione's part.**_

_**Yeah and this is a short chapter, but the next will bring out the trials to the culprits and it will be a long one trust me on that.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week and a half later:_

Almost a week after the rescue, Draco and Severus both were healing nicely thanks to the healers and their special treatments. Harry and Ginny came every day to see them, but they had overstayed their welcome so they couldn't spend the night much anymore.

Harry missed Severus sleeping next to him at the manor, so in turn he would take dreamless sleep potion to block off possible nightmares of reliving the horror all over again if not worse. Ginny missed Draco too, and she did the same with the potions but she was up at the crack of dawn, dressed and ready for breakfast just before six a.m.

At least Severus and Draco would be ready to go home soon, they had healed over their injuries and given their statements to the Aurors so they were able to press more charges against Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Kingsley tried to offer the Weasleys a deal but they refused to take it, not like they deserved one anyway.

"You about ready Sev?" they were now helping Severus and Draco get dressed so they could leave the blasted hospital already.

"Almost, hand me my shoes Harry." Severus' stomach had grown slightly over the past week, but he still had several more months to go before he showed any.

"I can't wait until we get home, this hospital's depressing." Ginny was helping Draco dress, and boy he was fussy.

"Draco stop fidgeting and let me comb your hair."

"Ginny don't…you're not my mother." She giggled.

"I know, but I love playing with your hair." Draco laughed and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Oh well…at least I'll have you with me tonight." She hugged him from behind.

"Love you too dear, now help me up." Harry looked back at Severus and helped him stand as well. They may have been healed but they were still edgy when it came to walking.

"It'll be nice to go home, your mum's been worried sick."

"I know, but I'll be fine and so is our son."

"And we'll be hearing from Kingsley soon, they set a date for the trials."

"They're having two separate trials?" Ginny.

"In a way, it's on the same day but only the defendants responsible will be allowed in the courtroom. The others can only watch as they tell their stories."

"Under Veritaserum right?"

"Precisely."

"But who's going first?"

"Dumbledore from what I heard, once he talks the rest of the Weasleys will no doubt fall through. There's one thing that's bugging me though, I think he made them unable to tell the truth."

"How so?" Draco.

"Fred and George, they overheard their conversation at dinner one time, and from what it sounded like the rest of the Weasleys can't speak about anything regarding the deals they made with Dumbledore."

"You mean like…an Unbreakable Vow?" Ginny sounded worried and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully Hermione can come forward as a witness."

"I am." All four heads turned to the door, seeing none other than Hermione Granger looking at them. She looked better than the last time they saw her, her skin looked healthier and her looks had returned to normal. She also had a look of courage in her eyes, but also sheepish. "I just talked to Kingsley, I'm going to come as a witness to the trials." Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and then Harry stood up from his spot.

"Changed your ways have you?" Hermione looked down.

"They were never different." She paused and took a deep breath. "Harry…I knew Dumbledore was wrong from the start, but after he threatened my parents and then Ron started using me…I didn't know what else to do. That's why I returned the money and the treasures he rewarded me with after I did what he said, I didn't want them like that. I hated stealing from you, that's why I…"

"Why what?" she looked up again.

"It took me a long time, but I finally finished my job."

"What do you mean?"

"I uncovered all of Dumbledore's secrets, including those he did to your parents. Setting them up, kidnapping and abusing Sirius' brother, and many more you probably already know. I gave my memories to Kingsley, but I'll still testify." This was definitely a new Hermione; she was braver and more intelligent than before.

"I suppose I should thank you then." Ginny came and stood next to Harry.

"Suppose I should too." Hermione shook her head.

"I don't expect you to, nor should you forgive me after all I did regardless of what happened. I hope you will, but right now probably isn't the best time."

"Maybe so." Harry wasn't ready to forgive her yet, maybe after the trial he would but she had done bad things against him and she failed being a trustworthy friend. "You returned everything?"

"Yes."

"And you're giving us your word you'll testify."

"Yes…and there's something else you should know."

"What is it?" Ginny.

"Your parents have a spell on them, it's kind of like the unbreakable vow but instead of dying, you become a vegetable."

"Vegetable?" Draco.

"It means coma-like state, your brain is dead but your body lives with whatever support is provided." Severus answered him.

"I've never heard of such a spell." Ginny.

"It's sort of new, but Dumbledore didn't create it. If your parents or brothers talk, then it takes effect and they'll become nothing but empty shells."

"In other words your parents wouldn't see their grandchildren or see the rest of your brothers get married or anything to make a parent suffer." Severus. "There is a way to break it, but only the caster can take it off."

"Which I'm sure Dumbles won't do unless he gets a deal." Draco groaned.

"Not unless you threaten to take away his most treasured ability." Hermione whispered and winked at them. "Now…I need to get back, Kingsley wants to go over some things with me."

"On what?" A job at the Ministry no doubt.

"Transferring my parents and I to Durmstrang. I can continue my education elsewhere, I need to get away for a while."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You're going to see Viktor aren't you?" Ginny smirked.

"We're just friends, but he's glad I'm coming down." Whatever, Harry didn't really care but at least she'd be able to start over in a new place. He felt bad that Hermione suffered, but it would take a while to forgive her. "That reminds me, the trial is set in two days in front of the Wizenagamot at two o'clock., don't' be late."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations to you and Professor Snape, not just your marriage but your pregnancy too." She looked at Draco. "Be good to Ginny or I'm sure her brothers will have a ball with you." Harry snickered and Draco gave a small smile. "Bye."

"Bye Hermione." She left them alone and Ginny gave a heavy sigh.

"Glad to see she's developed some sense, at least she told us the reason your parents can't talk."

"That spell, that's awful, as much as I'd hate to admit it's barbaric." Draco.

"Well at least we know how to break it." Severus.

"And Kingsley will find a way to make Dumbledore take the spell off them." Harry finished helping his husband pack his things and soon they were ready to head for Prince Manor. The Malfoys had already arranged a room at Malfoy Manor for Ginny and Draco, since it was safe to move in now, and ever since the whole ordeal with their unborn son Narcissa was offering to babysit anytime but sadly Eileen and Joan beat her to it.

It wouldn't be long before Ginny and Draco would have children, but first Ginny wanted to hit the pros and then have their firstborn. Oh well, they had years to wait.

"Come on guys, let's go home." They gathered their things and left for the hospital's main floo network. Draco and Ginny went straight to Malfoy Manor, and Harry escorted Severus home where the entire Prince clan was waiting for them.

"Oh my baby!" Eileen smothered her son with kisses and hugs, and all he could do was groan as Nigel, Regulus, and Joan all did the same. "I was so worried about you."

"Mum I'm fine please…"

"How's the baby doing?"

"The baby's fine, now can I please…"

"Are you in good shape now?"

"I'm fine I just need rest."

"Oh well I'll have the house elves bring you some food I'm sure you're hungry." Here it goes.

"MUM!" Severus shouted. "I'm fine, the baby's fine, Harry's fine, now please I just want to go upstairs and relax. I can't do anything strenuous right now."

"Oh of course honey, go on then and Harry?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Keep an eye on him." She winked and Harry just ushered Severus upstairs to their room. As soon as he set the suitcase on the floor he moved his husband to their bed and laid him down, much to Sev's dismay.

"I don't want to sleep."

"You don't have to, just relax a while like the doctor said."

"I'm not laying in bed all day."

"Too bad. I'm your caregiver so I have to look after you."

"Harry I'm near 40, I don't need looking after." Harry rolled his eyes.

"In my book you do, now stop fussing and lay back."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no." Harry rolled his eyes again and sat down beside his husband, holding him. "Harry."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again, I won't risk losing you or our son." He held him tight. "Seeing you like that, injured, bleeding, barely holding on, I don't want to ever see you like that again. Never." He felt Sev's arms encircle his waist, and kissed his head before nuzzling his cheek into his hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, so much." They shared a kiss, both now happy to be in each other's arms but now awaiting the trial of the bastards who almost destroyed them.

_**Next one shall be longer, so I hope you enjoyed this one. Can you imagine the cards Dumbledore may play in the courtroom? And can you imagine the responses the Weasleys will have once they realize everything Dumbledore has done?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Author's Note

Fear not everyone, this is just a little note of what's going to happen in the next two weeks. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating for two weeks because I have a final exam coming up and a couple of tests beforehand. I will be working on the updates while I'm on study breaks, but none of my fics will be updated for a while.

I'm asking you to please be patient with me, because I promise the wait will be worth it and I'll make the chapters long if it pleases you all. I promise I will update the day my exams are done, and I hope you'll all bear with me.

I may replace these author notes with the new chapters or I'll add a chapter after it whichever sounds better.

**Annabeth Volturi**


	24. Trial

_**This is it, the big trial of Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Of course the old codger goes first, and they reveal what's happened from that curse he put on the rest of the Weasleys. There are six witnesses, and they will each give their stories. **_

_**I want to thank you all for your patience and wishing me luck on my exams and tests, I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Ministry of Magic, Kingsley's office:_

The day of the trial had come, and all the witnesses had gathered in Kingsley's office to follow him to the special courtroom they had arranged for this special occasion. The room was rigged to make sure everyone in it would tell the truth, and if they tried to lie then the spells would increase and push them to tell the truth. And thankfully the defendants didn't know that.

"It's almost time." Kingsley was gathering all the evidence together and had already gone over everything with the witnesses.

"We're ready when you are Kingsley." Harry held onto his husband's hand and looked as all the witnesses had gathered; Severus, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, himself, and Regulus and fortunately Regulus would go first since he knew firsthand what Dumbledore had done.

"You know what to do Regulus, but of course we'll explain why you're not dead to the rest of the Wizenagamot and believe me all of them have seen that you were a death eater but they know you never actually killed, tortured, or imperiused anyone. They just want to hear your story." Kingsley had dismissed several members of the Wizenagamot earlier that month, mainly because some of them were supporters of the purebloods and dark arts, so their judgment was clouded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I can't lie here."

"Good, I'm sure your families are all here?"

"My mother and siblings have already ascended into the courtroom, Lucius, Narcissa, the Lupins, Ginny's brothers, and of course Professor McGonagall are with them."

"Of course, now let's go, the sooner this is over with the better." They agreed and followed him through the Ministry, and luckily all the reporters were in the room waiting for the trial to start.

Right as they walked into the courtroom, and stepped into the witness area the cameras started flashing everywhere and members of the Wizenagamot had already filed in. The audience came and was full to the brim of the room, including some possible flames from Harry's past.

Kingsley made his way to his own seat and hammered down to silence everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of the Wizenagamot and witnesses the court is now in session. Bring out the defendants." Some guards left the room, and while Harry sat beside Severus holding his hand he felt him tense.

"Easy Sev, just relax everyone's here for us."

"I know, but I'm still not feeling right." The pregnancy had taken a bigger toll on Sev's health, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He kissed Sev's cheek, and turned seeing the guards returned with all the defendants; they were in chains and in ragged Azkaban clothes. Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Ron all looked terrible, but Dumbledore looked much worse.

"What the…what is this?" Ron looked at Regulus with confusion. "Sirius?"

"Silence Mr. Weasley it's not your turn to speak!" Kingsley shouted and Ron shut up with his lips pursed together. "Albus Dumbledore, take the stand." Two guards escorted the wizard to the spot in the middle of the room and chained him to the chair to prevent any possible attempts of escaping.

"He looks sullen." Ginny whispered.

"Looks drained more likely." Draco.

"It's the least he deserves." Severus.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been charged with multiple accounts of fraud, multiple accounts of theft, three counts of kidnapping, one count of rape, multiple accounts of assault, two accounts of false imprisonment, two accounts of murder, two accounts of attempted murder, multiple accounts of abuse, one account of using unforgivables, and one account of an attempt to induce an illegal abortion. Do you deny said charges?" Dumbledore's lips were in a tight line, as if he were trying to hold back.

"No." half the court gasped.

"Are you aware that you are facing life in Azkaban if not the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Very well…Dumbledore I am going to ask you several questions on your past, all I want you to answer is yes and/or no. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you planned the death of the Potters after you were told a prophecy concerning Voldemort and his destroyer?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you ordered the deceased Sirius Black to switch positions with Peter Pettigrew knowing Pettigrew was a death eater and would tell the Dark Lord the locations of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you kept the witness Regulus Arcturus Black locked away in your family's home after he came telling you of a way to destroy the Dark Lord? And that you locked him away in an asylum for over a decade when he tried to escape?" that took a little longer to answer.

"Yes."

"Is it true that ever since you've been purposely putting Mr. Harry James Potter in danger, leaving him with neglectful relatives and stealing from his family's vaults?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that you've abused one if not more of your students including one Hermione Granger when you forced her to spy on Mr. Potter even when she really tried to befriend him?"

"Yes." Most of the court had large gasps coming around as the questions continued, all Harry could do was smiled as Dumbledore's discomfort increased and his face contorted into a mask of anger and shame. This was going to be great just as soon as the witnesses could tell all their stories.

"Dumbledore, you were a respected man and role model to the entire Wizarding world, and you betrayed everyone's trust with all the crimes we've just listed. Before we let the witnesses come forward, let me ask you…why? Why harm an innocent child and destroy the family he had before Voldemort murdered them? Why do anything to mess up the Boy-Who-Lived and his future family?" it was obvious Dumbledore was furious, and all he could do now was glare fiercely at Harry and Severus.

"For power, I knew that Voldemort would ruin my chances of possibly ruling the entire Wizard community. I needed a scapegoat, one whom I could train from an infant to be the perfect tool in taking out my worst enemy. After he finished my goal, I had no more use for him except he lived through the war. I had arranged him to marry Ginevra Weasley, but I had been fooled when she and Potter married my potions master and Draco Malfoy, my plans were ruined and then the money was gone. I wanted revenge against Potter."

"Just because he outsmarted you?"

"Yes."

"Well…I can honestly say this doesn't surprise me. Though you have confessed to every crime, we will allow the witnesses to give their stories for the records. Mr. Regulus Black please take the stand?" Dumbledore was taken down from the stand and Regulus smirked as he took it.

"He looks happy." Ginny giggled.

"A little too happy." Harry smiled.

"Mr. Black, until some months ago you were believed to be dead at the age of eighteen correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you please explain to the court why you vanished so soon after becoming a death eater?" Regulus cleared his throat and looked up at the entire court.

"I did in fact become a death eater, but I just want to clear things out when I say I was never involved in any raids, killings, torture, kidnappings, nothing with the main death eaters. I never used any unforgivable curses, and I never harmed anyone in my short amount of time as a death eater." He spoke with such confidence he was practically glowing.

"Let the records show that Regulus Black has been cleared as a death eater and will now tell us the events of when he was missing."

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt, now to start off I was the one who first discovered Voldemort's secret to his prolonged life. He used horcruxes to keep himself alive even when his body was destroyed; he sealed part of his soul into seven different items but I had only known of one, the locket of Salazar Slytherin. When I first found out the location of the first one I had my house elf Kreacher accompany me to the cave it was kept in. The horcrux was in a pool of a potion called 'The Drink of Despair', a potion that could only be dealt with when drank and the drinker would feel immense pain with every gulp until death. I had drank the potion and I managed to retrieve the locket, but as the potion's effects increased I was dragged under water by Inferi, and I ordered my elf Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it." Most of the court gasped.

"How did you survive the potion and the Inferi?" a woman with dark hair asked on Kingsley's right.

"That I am not sure of, but somehow I managed to use my wand to escape and after I left the cave my body felt weak and I managed to get to Dumbledore in Godric's Hollow. I woke up in his family's home, and I told him what I had done but after I begged him to go to the ministry he declined and kept me locked up in that room. I heard every conversation he had with his spies, and I knew his plan so I decided to escape. Sadly he caught me and the next thing I knew I was in that asylum."

"Mr. Black, is it true Dumbledore was aware of your relationship with Nigel Prince?"

"Yes, and he used that against me. Somehow he found out about my love life and he threatened to hurt Nigel if I tried to escape again so I forced myself to adapt to that hellhole. I thought I would be trapped there forever, and then my cousin and her family rescued me. I was saved, and I reunited with my long lost love." There were several awes from the audience, even some of the reporters looked in awe.

"That's good to hear Mr. Black, you may step down now."

"Thank you." Regulus stepped down, smirked at Dumbledore but as he turned away someone called out to him.

"Oh Mr. Black, before you step down tell us, do you regret anything from when you joined the death eaters up until now? Like, your late brother Sirius Black, do you regret anything with him?" Regulus' smirk faded a bit, but he turned to the reporter with a serious look on his face.

"I regret that I didn't listen to my brother that I didn't leave with him when I had the chance. If I had listened to his advice then it's possible we could've changed a lot of things before today. My brother Sirius Orion Black may he rest in peace, and rest assured that his godson is safe among us." A few people applauded that little speech and Regulus took his seat in the witness spots.

"Ms. Hermione Granger take the stand please." Harry saw Hermione take a deep breath and walked with her head held high to the seat. "Ms. Granger, kindly explain the reason you spied for Dumbledore in the first place please."

"Thank you Minister, when I first came to Hogwarts I hadn't really thought of trying to befriend the great Harry Potter, but after I got to know him I started to like him as a friend. Sadly though, I knew he was in danger and I couldn't say anything otherwise Dumbledore would've destroyed my family the same way he did the Potters. I accepted the money yes, but I secretly returned it every time because I didn't want to hurt Harry. I acted the way I did because I was afraid, but I can see now that me coming forward was the best thing I could've done for Harry and Ginny because I could see they were happy with their new spouses." She looked at Harry for a brief moment. "I am sorry for what I did, and I intend to make it up to Harry and Ginny as long as possible."

"And what will you do now that you've left Hogwarts?"

"I have decided to move close to Durmstrang, I have a friend there who can help me continue my education and I can start a new life with my family."

"Ms. Granger, what about your relationship with the Weasleys? You were in a relationship with Mr. Ronald Weasley, tell us please was he as abusive as Mr. Dumbledore?" Hermione froze for a second, but stood tall in her seat.

"Yes, if not he was probably worse. Ron wanted me to marry him after we graduated, but he was so possessive about the money and me that he started hitting me in our fourth year. After I had become a girlfriend to Viktor Krum he went ballistic, and after Viktor left he verbally abused me over the summer. Molly Weasley was furious with me, saying I was a whore and stupid for dumping her precious Ronald. I put up with it long enough, and that last night I was abused, I had gone to Professor McGonagall's office and she took me to Kingsley."

"For your cooperativeness you have been granted a pass from Azkaban, but you have also paid off the fine issued by Mr. Potter is that correct?" a dark haired man in the upper right corner spoke.

"Yes, and I know I've jeopardized my future career, but it's worth it." She glared at the Weasleys. "Because I know now the real monsters will be put behind bars." Ron glared angrily at Hermione as did Percy, but Molly and Arthur looked away.

"Were you aware that Dumbledore had cursed the Weasleys into doing his own will?" she looked back at the members of the Wizenagamot.

"I was, but it wasn't until recently I put the pieces together. I am sorry that they were forced into it, but I am not sorry that Ronald Weasley is going to jail because both he and his older brother Percy were by far the only ones truly into the scandal with Dumbledore. Everyone else was against it."

"Thank you Ms. Granger, you may step down." Hermione smiled and walked back to her seat.

"You did good Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Mr. Draco Malfoy please take the stand." Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and made his way to the stand.

"This shouldn't take too long." Harry whispered to Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy, how long were you dating Ginevra Weasley?"

"Over a year maybe, and despite the marriage planned for her between her family Ginny and I were in love. I only went along in the death eaters to protect my family, my friends, and my girlfriend now my wife."

"Lies!" Ron stood up and was forced back down.

"Silence Mr. Weasley!" Kingsley glared and turned back to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened while you were held captive at the Weasleys home?" Draco looked down for a moment, and then breathed in looking back up.

"We, Severus Snape and I, were held hostage in a room possibly some far bit off from the actual house. We were assaulted, verbally and physically, and it was Percival Weasley and Ronald Weasley who attacked me, but it was Dumbledore who attacked and raped my godfather." Harry felt Severus tense next to him, and rubbed his palm.

"Easy Sev, easy." He whispered.

"What do you remember next?"

"I was unconscious for the most part, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in the loving arms of my beautiful wife Ginny." He smiled at said wife and she waved at him.

"I think that's all we need to know, you may step down Mr. Malfoy." Draco did so and sat next to Ginny giving her a kiss on the lips. "Next, Mrs. Malfoy please take the stand." Ginny stood up and took the stand. "Mrs. Weasley can you concur that everything your husband has said is true?"

"Yes, every word."

"You had no part in any of Dumbledore's plans to hurt Harry Potter or his family's money?"

"No, I never agreed to any of it. I do love Harry, but like a brother and I don't want to jeopardize that. My family has done the unthinkable, and I am ashamed of them for it; even if they were forced they should've said something somehow. I am proud of my brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, but I want nothing to do with Percy or Ron. What they did to my husband and tried to do to Severus Snape is disgusting. I am proud of my husband, and I'm proud of my friends who have stood by my side throughout all of this." Kingsley smiled and nodded.

"That will be all; you may step down Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny smiled but glared at her two angry brothers and parents before going back to Draco's side. "Next, Mr. Severus Snape." Severus looked at Harry who gave him a smile, and then slowly made his way to the stand.

'Take it easy Sev, take it easy.' Harry could see Sev's discomfort, and hoped that Kingsley would make this short for him.

"I know that you are not quite well Mr. Snape so I'll make this quick. We are aware of what Dumbledore has done to you, and of your condition. Just answer us this, did you know Dumbledore was plotting against Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but not until after his…death."

"You had been doing all you could to protect the boy, and despite your love for the deceased Lily Potter you are now married to Harry Potter and expecting his child."

"Yes, and I love him unconditionally. Despite all that's happened between us and our age difference Harry loves me for me and I for him."

"Good to know, and you are now a respected member of the community. I think I speak for the entire Wizenagamot when I say congratulations to you and Mr. Potter, and wish you nothing but the best. The same goes for Mr. Black, and the newlywed Malfoys."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, you may step down." Severus slowly stepped off and made his way back to his seat.

"You did good love." Harry kissed his hand.

"Thanks."

"Now then…Mr. Potter would you please take the stand?" Harry was the last witness, but what more did they need? "Now we obviously have enough evidence to convict the Weasleys and Dumbledore, but do you have anything to say on their behalf?" Harry looked at Molly and Arthur, obviously ashamed of what was happening whereas Dumbledore and the other two Weasleys did not.

"For Dumbledore I have a few words, I considered him a role model and almost like a grandfather to me. Now I find that he never gave a damn about me, all he wanted was fame and power, and he killed off my family and almost killed my unborn child and husband. I want him to rot in Azkaban, and let Ron and Percy join him. Ron I considered my best mate, but he betrayed me and hurt Hermione so I could care less what happens to him now. Percy I never really liked him so he can rot as well, but Molly and Arthur…I would like to hear what they have to say." Kingsley nodded and turned to the Weasley pair.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley you have permission to speak." They stood and looked at Harry sorrowfully.

"I speak on behalf of my wife and myself, we are sorry we didn't come forward but the curse prevented us. We didn't want to hurt Harry or Ginny and we didn't know what Dumbledore had done to the Potters until now. We might not have known them very well but we never would've done this, I am sorry I shut out my own sons and daughter, I did consider Harry a son and I wanted to tell him so many times but I wasn't able to. I hope my family can forgive me someday, and I'll do everything I can to make it up to them no matter how long it takes." Arthur sat down but Molly didn't.

"I'm sorry too, I lost myself completely throughout all of this. My own brothers would be ashamed of me, may they rest in peace. I should've known my daughter would've never married Harry but at least she married into a good family. I am sorry for all I've done, and I only hope that my children can forgive me someday and like Arthur I will do everything I can to make it up to them no matter what. I plead guilty to everything, and I'll gladly go to Azkaban if it means they will as well." She directed her eyes to her two sons and Dumbledore, and then sat back down.

"Mr. Potter?" Kingsley looked at Harry.

"I think that's all I needed to hear, I don't care what you do with Dumbledore, Ron, and Percy, but please be lenient on Molly and Arthur, I'm sure their children would appreciate it."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may step down." As Harry made his way back a certain redhead bastard decided to speak out.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! Why should we suffer when Hermione goes free! YOU BITCH! IF I EVER GET OUT I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Ron was restrained by the guards and forced silent.

"You are not allowed to speak Mr. Weasley, now either you be quiet or you'll have the kiss right now!" Kingsley had banished all the Dementors from Azkaban, but only a few stood away just in case. "Now since we've heard apologies from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I think the Wizenagamot can offer leniency, but for now we will council. In an hour we will decide their punishment, guards take the defendants to their cells until we return." The guards did so and while Dumbledore and the two younger Weasleys glared, Arthur and Molly looked tearfully at the rest.

"Let's get a drink." Harry and the others left through the other end away from the reporters and audience.

"That went better than we'd hoped." Ginny.

"Sure did, I just hope your parents don't have life in Azkaban. Despite what they did they were forced."

"Maybe, but they can't go free just like that." Severus sat down on a bench and Draco and Ginny left to find some drinks. Regulus sat near them and sighed.

"Just think, as soon as Dumbledore's away we'll all be freed at last." He sighed again.

"Would you please stop sighing you're making me sleepy?" Severus yawned.

"Sorry Sev, I'll bet that little one's been restless hasn't he?"

"He's not even four months along and he still swears the kid's out to get him." Harry groaned rubbing his forehead.

"You're not the one pregnant so shut it." Severus leaned back and soon Ginny and Draco returned with cups in hand.

"Here, hey where'd Hermione go?" Hermione had left in another direction, but not far.

"Oh she mentioned going to talk with her parents, she'll be back to hear the sentencing." As Harry sipped his drink and held his husband's he could only imagine what all the evil defendants were thinking.

_An hour later:_

As they filed back into the courtroom all the defendants were lined up in front of the Wizenagamot and all the witnesses and the audience had returned as well. As Kingsley hammered his mallet on his desk everyone's attention was directed at the man.

"We have come to a decision, and by the rule of the entire wizard court Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Percival Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley you are found guilty of your crimes." Harry sighed. "Albus Dumbledore you are sentenced to life in Azkaban with your magic stripped, Ronald and Percival Weasley you both are sentenced to twenty five years in Azkaban with your magic stripped as well, and Molly and Arthur Weasley you both are sentenced to three years in Azkaban maybe one year if you behave. This court is adjourned."

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Ron shouted.

"I DEMAND ANOTHER TRIAL!" Percy and Ron shouted insults here and there but Dumbledore just stayed quiet along with Molly and Arthur. As they were escorted out forcefully Harry and the others quickly left to avoid any more questions and articles from the reporters.

"Come on guys, let's go home." They all said goodbye to Hermione, met up with the rest of the families and went straight home to move on with their lives.

_**Just one more chapter and then the epilogue. Next one brings the birth of the baby and a little surprise for Nigel and Regulus! Again thank you for being so patient with me you have no idea how it warms my heart to have such support.**_

_**I know I said it'd be a couple of weeks, but I figured since this one was done I'd go ahead and let it up.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Back to Our Lives

_**Time skip ahoy!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one brings the epilogue. I may post another slash fic in the future but it could be a SeverusxSirius one. I won't put it up for a while because I have to complete another fic of mine and restart another.**_

_**Anyway this is the big moment for the birth of Harry and Sev's son, so please read along.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Six and half months later:_

Things had finally calmed down after the trial. Harry and Severus had managed to move back into Prince Manor and could get around nicely without worrying for their lives, and they were both excited with their son's birth coming close.

Ginny and Draco had moved into Malfoy Manor, and Ginny had received word from the Hollyhead Harpies that she'd made the team and would be going on leave with them soon. Draco would go along for support, and he had been given the job as the team's bookkeeper for their accounts and would keep it unless Ginny decided to leave. Harry had thought the constant travel would put a strain on their marriage, but they had wanted to go and even though Ginny knew several guys would hit on her in the team, she was dedicated to her husband.

Narcissa and Lucius of course supported them both, since Ginny would get paid well as a professional Quidditch chaser, and Draco would make good money as the bookkeeper even if that wasn't exactly the career he'd wanted. Either way though, Ginny wanted to become a mother in the next year or so, so her career would be short.

"Hey Sev, how are you?" Harry and Severus were still living the life of luxury, but poor Severus was almost eight months pregnant and he was suffering from the swollen feet and back pains. Nigel and Regulus had gone to Diagon Alley for a date, and Joan and Eileen were the only ones with them.

"Aching all over, I wish he would come already." Severus put a hand on his swollen belly and felt the baby kick it in return. "Oh…"

"Did he kick?" Severus nodded and Harry touched the same spot. His hand was kicked as well. "Wow…"

"No doubt he'll be in Quidditch, he has your legs."

"Let's also hope he has your brains, so he can excel in his studies like my mother did." Severus chuckled.

"Well he does come from good families." They turned seeing Joan walk in. "From what I can tell Harry you have strong built muscles so you're good at sports, and the Princes are known for our intelligence so it's possible he'll have both like you hope."

"Either or he'll have his father's ego to break the rules."

"Severus don't be mean."

"It's ok Joan that's just the aches talking, I hope." Harry gave Severus a look and he rolled his eyes, but nonetheless Harry rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek.

"My poor brother, I never thought I'd see the day he'd be a parent."

"Joanie…"

"Oh come on Sevvy you know how you used to hate kids, I almost thought you'd quit your teaching job since you complained so much."

"Shut up." Severus looked away.

"Oh Sev I'm just teasing, besides I came to tell you mum's almost finished decorating the nursery. She wants you to see it when you get the chance."

"Yeah sure." Joan smiled and left them alone.

"Sev you need to stop being so snarky it's not good for you or the baby."

"No, getting stressed isn't good for the baby and right now I'm getting a lot of stress from wanting him to come already."

"Relax the healer said it could be soon, just have to be patient."

"I know but yeesh…" Severus rubbed his stomach. "Help me up."

"What do you want to do?" Harry helped him stand and steady himself.

"Might as well go see the nursery now, don't want my mother bugging me about it all day and night." He waddled to the door and Harry stood beside him with their hands joined together. The nursery was just next to their room but the cradle would stay in their room until the baby was at least a month old.

"Ah there you two are, go on in take a look." Eileen stepped aside and let them through the door. The walls of the nursery were decorated to look like it was underwater, in a lake. The crib was set up in the corner along with a small dresser and changing table, a toy chest, and a lullaby playing mobile above the crib.

"It's nice Eileen, I'm sure our son will love it." She smiled.

"It's a replica of what Severus' nursery used to look like, I mean before…" before his father got into booze.

"Thank you mother." Eileen kissed Sev's cheek and patted his swollen stomach. "Oomph!" he held it with both hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Strong kick…but…" he didn't need to say more, because then Harry looked down and saw his pants were wet.

"Oh no…Eileen I think it's time!" she looked at Severus and gasped.

"It is, Harry move him into the bedroom I'll get Joan." Eileen rushed out the door and Harry rushed Severus to the bedroom. He set him down on the bed carefully and started removing his pants.

"OW!" Severus suddenly shouted.

"Easy Sev it's just a contraction…"

"No…something's…wrong! OW!" Severus was clutching his stomach and Harry saw blood coming from between his legs.

"EILEEN!" Harry called and she came in with Joan behind her. "He's bleeding!"

"Oh no, that's not supposed to happen. Joan get my potions hurry!" Joan ran fast and Eileen waved her wand over Sev's stomach and it looked like they were seeing an x-ray of the inside. "Oh dear…the placenta's detached."

"Wh-What does that mean?"

"If we don't hurry the baby will suffocate, Severus I'm going to have to give you a contraction potion, it'll speed up the birth but it's going to hurt worse."

"Just do it!" Joan came back fast and tossed Eileen the potion bag. She pulled a purple one out and Severus gulped it down then screamed dropping the vial. "AAHH!"

"Oh no, Eileen please hurry!"

"Don't worry dear, I got this." She sat between Sev's legs, and Harry sat next to him holding his hand. The crushing grip made his bones crack, ouch! "Alright, Severus do you feel ready to push?" Severus screamed but nodded. "Good…looks like it's going faster than we thought, alright…one, two, three, push!"

"AAAAAHH!" Severus gave one long big push, and stopped.

"Just breathe dear, I know it hurts but it's all we can do." Eileen paused. "One, two, three push!"

"AAH!" one more big one.

"Ok, stop for a minute." Severus leaned back taking a long deep breath.

"Just a bit longer love, and we'll have our baby soon." Severus looked at him, and Harry wiped his sweaty forehead.

"I hope so." He clenched his teeth together and Harry's hand soon lost all feeling.

"Alright now, Severus just a couple more pushes should do it. One, two, three, push!"

"AHHH!"

"You can do it Sev, you can do it." Harry whispered soothing words to comfort his pain, but it didn't seem to be doing much.

"One, two, three, push!" Severus screamed again. "That's good, the head's coming through. One, two, three push!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" one last push and Eileen had the baby in her arms, but…there was no sound.

"Eileen, why isn't he crying?" Babies cried for their first breath didn't they?

"Oh dear, he must have fluid in his lungs, Joan get me the respirator!" Joan handed her a small tool, with a pointed tip and a round circular end as big as her hand. Harry silently prayed to anyone who was listening that his son would be fine. A few pumps from the baby's nose and mouth and there still wasn't any sounds.

"Eileen?" the woman looked worried and turned to Joan.

"Call the healer, quick!" Joan ran to the fireplace.

"What's wrong, is he ok?"

"This is odd, his lungs are clear but he's not breathing…"

"No, help him!" Harry turned to Sev, and saw he was passed out. "Sev? Sev wake up!" he gently shook him but he didn't stir.

"Blood loss, Joan hurry!" the healer came through immediately.

"Let me see the baby." Eileen handed the boy to him. "Oh my, we have to get them to St. Mungo's let's move!" everything went slow, Harry only watched as his husband and son were taken through the floo and straight to the Intensive Ward while he, Eileen, and Joan waited outside.

'Let them be alright, please let them be alright.'

_An hour later:_

They had been waiting a full hour and all they could do was sit and wait. The healer hadn't come back but several staff members had rushed in throughout the time. Why weren't they saying anything?

"Mr. Potter." Harry's head snapped up to the healer's voice.

"Sir…are they…?" he smiled.

"They're fine, they're both fine." Harry didn't seem to hear it.

"Why wasn't my son breathing? Why did Severus…?"

"Mr. Potter just breathe and then I'll tell you." Joan and Eileen went to his side and stared at the doctor. "Now for why your son didn't take his first breath, it was probably an after effect of the potion you gave his father; that contraction potion?"

"I gave him that." Eileen.

"Well we checked the baby over and his breathing is fine, his heartbeat is strong and steady, he's as healthy as a horse." That made Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. "We saw that the potion sped up the birth so quickly it did almost make his heart stop, but thankfully you got him out in time and cleared his lungs."

"What about Severus?"

"He suffered some slight blood loss but he's going to be alright. However…" the healer sighed. "I'm afraid…that there's a possible chance he won't be able to conceive again." Harry felt his heart drop. "Not only due to his age, but his own health as well; Mr. Snape's body isn't healthy enough to conceive another child and if he should do so then the next birth might not be so lucky for him or the baby."

"So…he can't have any more children? He's sterile?"

"Now now I only said he couldn't 'birth' another child. But Mr. Potter you are still young and in perfect shape, I would say that if you want more in the future then it would be best if you were the one to give birth. Mr. Snape's…'seed' is fine, just his own health would take a downturn to conceive again."

"So then I can have more? But they'd come from me?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for the scare but I do have to be honest."

"Thank you sir, please…can I see them?"

"Follow me." they followed him down the hall and soon came to a room where Severus was holding a blue bundle in his arms.

"Oh Sev…" Harry ran to his husband and pulled him into his arms.

"Harry I'm fine." Severus smiled and lifted their baby to let Harry get a better look. "So is our son." Harry motioned for Eileen and Joan to come closer.

"Oh he's adorable, looks just like you Harry." Joan.

"But with my eyes." Severus whispered passing their son into Harry's arms. "He's a fighter."

"Just like us." Harry looked down at his firstborn son, the baby looked just like him but yes he had Sev's eyes. "Severus, did the healer tell you…?" Severus nodded.

"I can't bear any more children." Severus' voice had some sadness in it, but Harry knew what could cheer him up.

"I can." Severus looked at him oddly. "I'm young, and I'm in better shape than you according to the healer. So…maybe next time I'll be the woman." Everyone laughed.

"Either way this one will not be the last." Severus kissed his cheek.

"Severus I am so proud of you, married and now you have a child. You're a war hero, and a devoted brother. I am…so very proud of you my son." Eileen walked over and hugged Severus, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "And I'm proud of you Harry Potter, you're such a brave boy and I know your parents would be proud."

"Thank you Eileen." Joan kissed them all and sat back clapping her hands in glee.

"So what's his name?" Harry's mind went blank, he hadn't thought much of a name for his son but…the ones he would want no doubt Severus would disagree.

"Sirius James." His head snapped to Severus. "I know you wanted to name him after your father and godfather, but as long as James is his middle name I'm fine with it. Sirius sounds better anyway." Harry smiled and looked down at his son.

"Sirius James Snape-Potter, it's perfect." Harry leaned back still holding the baby. "You want to hold him, Auntie Joanie?" Joan giggled and skipped over to grab little Sirius.

"Mind his head dear."

"Yes mother." Joan held Sirius close and cooed at him. "He's so precious."

"Just wait until the others find out." Severus groaned.

"Oh dear, we'd better call in the rest."

"I'll go see if Nigel and Regulus are back, and then I'll call the Malfoys I know they'll be happy to see the baby." While Eileen left the room Joan kept cooing at little Sirius and winked at Severus and Harry.

"You are not spoiling my child Joan."

"Hey what're aunts for? Besides you guys might need a little help with this little one, newborns are practically a chore."

"Chores don't need to be fed every few hours and don't scream when they want to be held or changed."

"So you've been reading baby books Sev?" Harry.

"Have to be resourceful, this kid's going to tire us both out."

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it when he grows up. He's not going to be one of those kids who mooches off his parents with no job and hardly any schooling." Harry sighed, picturing his cousin Dudley whom had despite graduating from Smeltings Academy he still had no job the last time they saw each other.

"Either way he'll be a good wizard because he's from good families." Joan kissed her nephew's head and Eileen came back with the Malfoys and Nigel and Regulus.

"Oooh! He's so cute!" Ginny squealed. "Can I hold him please please please?"

"Yes Ginny you can, but not too long the nurse is going to take him soon." Severus smiled and Ginny held the little baby in her arms.

"Oh Gin." Draco kissed her cheek.

"You'd better like this, I want at least a dozen of these." Harry snickered.

"A dozen little Malfoys wandering around Hogwarts, poor Headmistress McGonagall." Draco smacked Harry's head. "Hey!"

"Hush."

"I finally get to see my nephew, so glad." Nigel smiled. "Name?"

"Sirius James Snape-Potter." Harry saw Regulus' eyes glisten, and walked over to him. "And…Severus and I talked it over…and we want you to be his godfather Regulus." Regulus' mouth dropped open, but he nodded and suddenly pulled Harry into his arms.

"Thank you." Harry hugged back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I know Sirius would be proud of you. Despite all you've been through you stayed strong for Nigel and yourself. I'm very glad for you."

"Thank you Harry, and I don't mean to take the spotlight away from my godson…but I have some news." he looked at Nigel and held his hand, which Harry noticed had a silver ring on it. "I've proposed to Nigel, and he's accepted." A brief moment of silence, and everyone cheered.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Ginny.

"Another wedding oh yes!" Joan.

"I'm so happy for you Reggie." Narcissa.

"This is going to get very interesting." Lucius.

"I agree father." Harry quickly took little Sirius away from the happy crowd and sat back down next to his husband.

"Guess there'll be more soon eh?" Severus smirked.

"With the way those two act, I'd say at least ten." They sat back and listened as the wedding planning came along with Eileen and Joan. Soon enough Harry would be able to bring little Sirius to play with Teddy, and no doubt those two would cause a whirlwind of trouble for the parents.

Life was perfect.

_**Next up, the epilogue! Sorry if I freaked out some of you with the birth scene, but I wanted to add a little stress and tension to the whole thing. Again sorry!**_

_**Epilogue is slightly shorter, but it describes what life is like four/five/six years after little Sirius is born. More little ones to come I'm sure.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Here it is the final chapter of 'Nothings Gonna Stop Us'! I hope this is a good conclusion for all my faithful viewers. It took a little time but I got it through, so I hope you like this.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Six years later, Christmas Day:_

"Daddy! Papa!" a six year old Sirius was calling his parents downstairs after running into the living room on an early Christmas morning. "Daddy Papa wake up it's Christmas!" he kept bouncing up and down on the stairs, but when he received no response the little ball of energy ran straight up to his parents' bedroom and bounced on their bed.

"Oh! Sirius…" his father, Harry sat up putting on his glasses and yawning. "What time is it?" he turned seeing the clock read exactly seven o'clock.

"Daddy it's Christmas!" Harry laughed but put a finger to his lips.

"Let's not wake Papa, he's still sleeping." His papa took sleeping potions after having some rough nights from stressing over work.

"But daddy…" Harry laughed lowly, slipped on his bathrobe and picked up his little son.

"Don't worry he should wake soon, what's say we go check on your brother and sister first?" the little boy nodded and his daddy carried him from the bedroom. They snuck into the nursery, and inside were a sleeping three year old girl in her bed and a seven month old boy in his crib. They crept over slowly to the girl's bed and Harry picked her up in his free arm.

"Lily, honey wake up." He gently shook her and she stirred.

"Mmm, Daddy…?" she rubbed her tired green eyes.

"It's Christmas baby, do you want to open your presents?" she nodded. "Well we have to wait until Papa wakes, so how about some breakfast first?" both the kids nodded.

"Jacob…" Lily pointed to the crib.

"He'll wake when he wants, now who wants pancakes?" the kids nodded happily and Harry set them down, leading them downstairs into the kitchen. Life had gotten so much better for Harry after the trials of the Weasleys and Dumbledore had gone through. Not even a year after Sirius was born did Harry and Severus own their own house, just near Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire on the country side. The house was perfect, big enough for a large family which Harry had every intention of having even after three children.

Harry was now twenty-four, and Severus was forty-four but despite their ages both men were in great shape and perfectly healthy. They had three beautiful children, two whom Harry conceived since Severus couldn't any longer, and they agreed they could have more but not for a few more years so by then Sirius would be in Hogwarts.

"Daddy." Harry set Lily in the high chair and Sirius sat at the table. The pan and ingredients for the pancakes flew out with a flick of Harry's wand and the cooking began.

"Eat up good kids, don't forget we're going to see your grandma today." The way they did the holidays, were to spend early Christmas morning on their own, lunch at the Burrow or the Manor with the Malfoys and Weasleys, and at night they would go spend up until New Year's at Prince Manor.

"Yay!" they clapped, these kids loved their dear grandmother and all their aunts and uncles.

"What's all this?" they turned seeing Severus walk in carrying Jacob. He was wearing his long dark bathrobe and Jacob was wrapped in a green blanket.

"Sit down love, breakfast will be ready soon." Severus at but looked at the table oddly.

"You haven't opened presents yet?"

"Daddy said to wait on you." Sirius smiled and Severus bent down kissing his head.

"Pancakes and juice for breakfast, sound good?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

"Alright, where's Jacob's bottle?"

"In the fridge I think." Severus got up, took a baby bottle from the fridge, warmed it, tested it, then fed it to little Jacob. The little boy gulped it down easily, he was always a hungry baby. "Alright, how many does everyone want?"

"I want three!" Sirius.

"Two!" Lily, when it came to food she could count alright.

"Just two for me." Severus rocked Jacob while he fed. Despite the fact that Harry had given birth to Lily and Jacob, Severus was more the motherly parent than fatherly since he did give birth to Sirius.

"Coming right up." Soon enough the chocolate chip pancakes were finished, a special breakfast for all the holidays and the only one that the kids would actually eat all together without leaving food on their plates. "Alright here we are."

"Thank you daddy!" Sirius poured syrup all over his and munched down fast. Lily's were cut up in little pieces and she started eating as well.

"Here Sev let me take Jacob, you need to eat." Severus passed the baby to Harry and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hurry and eat kids, the sooner we open presents the faster we can go to see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco."

"Yay!" the kids cheered and ate fast.

"Christmas, you gotta love it." Harry laughed pouring his own cup of coffee. Soon enough the kids were done and thundered straight into the living room under the tree. The married couple walked in with the baby, and sat on the couch.

"Can we open them now daddy can we can we?" Sirius was bouncing in his spot just eyeing the presents.

"Yeah go ahead but pass me Jacob's presents." They did so and dug straight into the colored packages. Some of the presents were from the Malfoys, and a couple were from Hermione and Viktor. After the trial Hermione had indeed moved to Bulgaria with her parents and sometime later she and Krum hit it off; he had indeed kept up his rep as a professional Quidditch player, but Hermione had become part of International Wizard affairs in their own Ministry. They dated a while, and then later on Krum retired from Quidditch to marry Hermione. They had two children, twin boys who were four years old and Krum had taken over as the high master of Durmstrang thanks to his status from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his prestige in Bulgaria society, and his excellent grades thanks to Hermione's tutoring.

Harry forgave Hermione a year after the trial, but he rarely saw her since she resided in Bulgaria. They talked through owl, and sent Christmas cards but of course Hermione was hoping her boys would attend Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, although she hadn't quite discussed it with her husband just yet.

"Yay!" Lily pulled out several toys, including a little Porcelain doll with long red hair dressed like a queen. That was probably from Ginny, since her own daughter loved collecting porcelain dolls.

Ginny and Draco traveled the world for two years before they finally settled down in Malfoy Manor. Ginny had become pregnant and gave birth to a little girl they named Sapphire Nebula since she inherited her mother and grandmother's sparkling blue eyes. She was four, and spoiled rotten just like her father was but she was tough like her mother; she had several accidents as a baby, when she first crawled, and started walking she fell a good few times but never cried or complained. Sapphire also had a little brother, they named him Altair Scorpius, or Al for short and he was two. No doubt Ginny would have the four children she wanted, and the Malfoy name would grow.

The Weasleys on the other hand were another story. The twins had both married and had a child each, Bill and Fleur had a daughter and a son, Charlie had married a colleague and had a child with another on the way, but poor Ron and Percy would no doubt never have children. Molly and Arthur had been released on good behavior a year after being sent to Azkaban, they had been true to their word when they promised to make things up to their children and Harry. Ginny forgave them too, but not until after her daughter was born did she go to see them with Draco.

Molly and Arthur loved their grandchildren, and promised to all the parents they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their family every again.

"Daddy look!" Sirius pulled out a toy broomstick, from the Lupins. Harry was always happy to visit Remus and his family, especially since little Teddy loved playing with his god brother and sister. They visited as often as they could, but this year the Lupins decided to spend Christmas with Andromeda who had been sent to St. Mungo's after being diagnosed with breast cancer.

"No doubt he'll be flying soon." Severus smirked, no doubt thinking of how Sirius wanted to play Quidditch when he went to Hogwarts.

Soon enough all the presents but their own were unwrapped, both kids received toys, brooms, some clothes, and of course some candy no doubt from the Weasley twins. Jacob on the other hand received a rocker, some clothes and toys, and a little muggle musical swing for indoors.

"Now you open yours Papa!" Sirius passed three boxes to Severus, who took and opened the first. It was a handmade silk green scarf and the tag read from France. Oh well a lot of things came from France and China, it always did. The gift was from Fleur and Bill, and no doubt was expensive but they were considered family.

"That's nice." Harry smiled and passed the next present, from Remus and Tonks. It was revealed as a black leather journal, with a silver fountain pen wrapped with a gold phoenix; inside it included a note.

_I know how you love to copy your notes and thoughts into your works Severus, so this journal will never run out of paper and only you can choose who can read it._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Happy Christmas _

_Remus and Dora._

"That's really sweet of them, you did say you could use a private journal."

"Yes." Severus smiled and placed the gifts back inside the box. The last one, was from his husband Harry and it was larger than the others.

"Go ahead, open it up."

"Open it Papa!" Sirius.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered with her brother; Severus unwrapped and opened the package, to reveal a pair of books both with the names Sirius James and Lily Jane. Inside the books were baby pictures, with and without the parents, and several with the babies together.

"Baby books, I've been working on them for weeks with Ginny's help. Took me forever to get all the pictures arranged just right, and I added a little something in the back of Sirius' book." Severus flipped to the back and right away the back played a soft tune, from the old mobile that put Sirius to sleep every night during the first year.

"Oh…it's wonderful." Severus closed the book and pulled Harry to him giving a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, but Lily's still has a bit to go."

"Even so, this is really nice."

"Well I never had many baby pictures and Eileen said most of yours were ruined by your dad so I put these together so the books can't be damaged by anything." Harry stroked his husband's cheek.

"Here daddy!" Sirius passed Harry three presents and he opened the first from the Weasleys. An entire set of his old things from Hogwarts, his old Quidditch uniforms, some photos from the years, a dragon skin bracelet, even a pair of leather black gloves but those were new.

"They know me so well." Harry put the box down and opened the next from Remus and Tonks. It was a broom cleaning kit, and the best one available so it wasn't cheap. Remus had gotten a good salary raise years ago, and Tonks had gotten more shifts in her position as an Auror so they made better money than before.

"Next present." This one was from Severus, and it felt light. Harry carefully opened it, and what lay inside made Harry's eyes water. It was a portrait of him and his parents, probably from when he was only a few months old and it was in pristine shape. "I asked Remus if he had any old photos of your parents from your early baby months, and he found that one in his home in an old box. Took me a while to get it right but I finally managed." Harry pulled Severus closer and kissed his lips.

"Thanks love, this means a lot to me." the other two kids went up to the couch and sat between their parents. "Alright guys, let's get dressed for the Malfoys."

"Ok!" Sirius ran upstairs, Harry took Lily and Jacob while Severus moved all the gifts up to their rooms. Harry helped Lily dress into her little blue outfit she picked out, then went to help Sirius put on his Christmas jumper just as Severus came in to change Jacob.

"There we go, now you kids play for a bit while Papa and Daddy get dressed ok?" they nodded and the couple left with the baby to their room. "You go take a shower first Sev, I'll watch the baby." Severus took some clothes and wandered into the bathroom. Harry played with Jacob, just thinking about how all of this wouldn't have been possible if Severus and Ginny hadn't told him of Dumbledore's plot.

He was thankful, he finally had the family he'd always wanted and more. The Malfoys were family, Regulus was freed, the Weasleys were freed, Voldemort was gone, and Dumbledore would rot in Azkaban with his servants for the rest of his miserable life.

Speaking of Regulus, he and Nigel had finally tied the knot just six months after Sirius was born. Regulus moved back into Grimmauld Place after Eileen offered to help him fix it up, and they managed to silence Walburga's portrait to the point of where she would go silent whenever she would yell. Kreacher stayed there but had grown too old to work, but Regulus let him live since he was still considered family.

Nigel had taken Regulus' name since the Black clan was small now, and his family completely agreed since the Prince family was extended through Joan, whom had married a man named Michael Gargoyles who worked for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and had two sons named Jarvis and Gilligan. Nigel and Regulus had a son as well, and they made Ginny and Draco his godparents along with another on the way. The son's name was Archibald, or Archie and he was extremely clever despite him being only three.

Ah, what a wonderful life they had altogether. Harry had three nephews, he was godfather to Ginny and Draco's children and Teddy, and he had extended family through the Weasleys thanks to the connection of the Potter, Black, and Weasley clans through Dorea Black and Septimus Weasley.

"You can take it now." He hadn't even noticed his husband walk towards the bed as he watched Jacob looking all around in the large room. "Harry?"

"Sorry Sev, just thinking."

"About?" Harry smiled at him.

"Everything, our family, our new family, my parents, how my life might've turned out if you and Ginny didn't warn me about Dumbledore…it's just so…unbelievable."

"You and I both have the life we've wanted, granted I didn't ever think I could have a life like this. Married to you with our children, my godson and your best friend married with our godchildren, my sister and brother married with their own children at last, and so much more I didn't think was possible."

"Might not've been if you didn't survive Nagini's bite."

"No…this may have never been possible if I hadn't put myself in danger every day."

"For me." Harry kissed his husband's cheek and heard Jacob cooing. "And for our kids." They shared another kiss.

"Go shower, I'll watch the kids." Harry nodded, got up and took his clothes into the bathroom. "But don't take too long we need to be at the Manor soon."

"I know I know!" Harry quickly warmed up the water and jumped inside. Severus was indeed the mother in the family, cuz he was bossy like one.

_Three hours later:_

Soon enough the entire family was dressed and ready with gifts and toys in hand.

"Alright kids grab Papa's hands." They did so, Harry had Jacob in his arm and the magic bag containing the presents in the other. "Step through, and here we go….Malfoy Manor!" in a flash of green the Snape-Potter clan was in the large living room of Malfoy Manor.

"Uncle Harry Uncle Sev!" little Sapphire ran to greet them wrapping her arms around Sev's legs.

"Hey Sapphy happy Christmas." Sapphire's big blue eyes shined with delight, matching her pretty light blue dress. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied up in pigtails with satin blue ribbons.

"Happy Christmas." She kissed both their cheeks and hugged her godbrother and sister.

"There you are, we were beginning to worry." Ginny walked into the room with her hair tied back and a long red and green dress dawned her appearance, carrying a sleepy Altair.

"Hey Ginny, where's the family?"

"Draco is helping Narcissa set the dining room and Lucius went to Eileen's to help them come over."

"What now?"

"Oh we decided to do things a little different this year, the Malfoys, Snape-Potters, Eileen, and the Blacks are going to spend Christmas lunch together. And this evening the Malfoys and Snape Potters are going to spend dinner with my parents."

"Joan's not coming?"

"Oh she and Michael are staying at his parents' but they sent their gifts over last night."

"Oh, then it sounds fine to me, Sev?"

"Works for me."

"Yay more presents!" Sirius and Lily cheered.

"Alright kids move on into the room and we'll wait on the others." The kids followed Sapphire to the dining hall and Harry could hear the sounds of laughter and scuffling feet. The floo went off again and Lucius stepped through with the rest of the family.

"Hawwy!" Little Archie ran and hugged everybody, and the others all exchanged hugs and kisses before they filed into the dining room. Everyone took a seat at the beautifully decorated table, lined with green tinsel, poinsettias, gold and silver ornaments, and the top was covered in amazing dishes of food. They usually ate early but they had snacks all around until they would leave for the Burrow.

"Alright everyone, now this is without a doubt one of the biggest Christmases we've ever had. All of us gathered together, as one big happy family. I for one am thankful for all I have, my wife, my son, my daughter, and my grandchildren. I don't think any of us could ask for more." Lucius raised his glass.

"Amen to that." Regulus lifted his glass of wine. "I don't know what I would've done if you and the rest of my family had realized I was being held against my will. I am thankful you rescued me, and I'm grateful for all I have."

"So am I." Severus raised his glass. "I can't imagine a life without my husband and children."

"Aw Sev you flatter me." everyone toasted and said grace, then ate together as one big happy family.

Harry couldn't ask for anything more, and neither could Severus.

Their life was perfect, no more no less.

_**In case you got a little confused on the main new family members, here are some notes to help.**_

_**Harry and Severus: Sirius James age 6, Lily Jane age 3, Jacob Theodore age 7 months.**_

_**Ginny and Draco: Sapphire Nebula age 4, Altair Scorpius age 2.**_

_**Nigel and Regulus: Archibald Orion age 3.**_

_**Joan and Michael: Gilligan and Jarvis age 2.**_

_**Hermione and Krum: twin boys age 4.**_

_**I hope this helps. Godparents should be somewhere in here.**_

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews they are greatly appreciated. And just so you know I have posted a new slash fic sooner than I'd hoped and it's called 'Never Let Him Go.' It's a Sirius and Snape pairing, so if you like that then please feel free to look and review if you could.**_

_**Thank you again.**_


End file.
